


Awakening Apocalipse

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: American Dad!, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Apocalipse, Biological Weapons, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Survival Horror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Ellos no tienen ni la mas remota idea de como fue que esto sucedió...¿Cuándo fue que los mutantes comenzaron a invadir la tierra?No lo saben y ni siquiera conocen la respuesta al origen de todo ese caos pero ahora, lo único que importa es escapar, luchar y sobrevivir.Co-Autoria: Coyote-Smith.Las series le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.





	1. El comienzo del fin

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Hola amigos y amigas South Parkianos :D
> 
> Les traigo un nuevo fanfic a este foro escrito por mí y por mi amigo Coyote-Smith. Ya he visto que no es la primera vez que se escriben crossovers de South Park/American Dad pero piensen que al menos soy la primera ficker en escribir un crossover en español.
> 
> No esperaban combinar esta serie de humor negro con otra serie de un humor mucho más negro y morboso xD pero ya que, no pierdo nada con intentar, después de todo es mi primera experiencia.
> 
> Aclaro que no soy muy fiel a la serie "American Dad" por lo que puede haber acciones y palabras de los personajes que están MUY fuera de contexto. También quiero avisarles que todo el fanfic está ambientado en un Apocalipse AU.
> 
> Bien, South Park no me pertenece sino a los maricas de Trey Stone y Matt Parker… ¡Wait! Era al revés, jejeje, una pequeña confusión de apellidos xD y American Dad tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece al hijo de p*ta troller de Seth MacFarlane.
> 
> Advertencias: Contiene violencia, lenguaje vulgar y grosero, apariciones de criaturas extrañas, etc.
> 
> Género y Clasificación: Parodia, Ciencia Ficción, Aventura. Clasificación Teen y Mature.
> 
> No tengo nada más que decir, solo disfruten el fanfic, dejen reviews, etc, etc… ¡A trabajar!

(Se escucha la canción de intro de las primeras temporadas)

- _Goin´ down to South Park gonna have my self time_ -Canta el señor que toca el banjo, mientras los personajes de la serie se suben al autobús.

- _Friendly Faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation_ -Cantan al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle alrededor de unos 17 años al igual que los chicos y chicas del resto del elenco.

- _Goin´down to South Park, leave all my woes behind_ –Sigue cantando el sujeto con el banjo.

- _Ample Parking day or night, people spouting "Howdy Neighbor!"_ -Canto Cartman.

- _Heading up to South Park, gonna see if I can´t unwind_ \- Canta el sujeto del banjo al momento en que el autobús se detiene en la escuela, Kenny comienza a cantar pero usando su capucha naranja.

- _Mpmmmp Mmpmmmhp_ (Trad: _I like Girls with big fat tittles, I like girls with big vaginas_ )-Canto Kenny

- _Come down to South Park, ´n meet some friends on mine_ -Termina de cantar el tipo con el Banjo y se ve a todos los personajes de elenco saludando a la pantalla.

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza un día de clases como cualquier otro en la escuela secundaria de South Park. Dentro del salón de los chicos del último año se encontraban cuatro amigos protagonistas de nuestra historia, una chica Otaku y otros chicos y chicas pertenecientes a esa clase de los que más tarde hablaremos, ya que ellos también son muy importantes en nuestra historia.

En fin, los cuatro chicos llamados Kenny, Cartman, Kyle y Stan estaban sentados en sus respectivos bancos esperando a que las clases acabaran pronto porque se estaban aburriendo muchísimo y no dejaban de bostezar. El profesor explicaba de forma lenta y detallada, como si se tomara su tiempo para dar la clase, ni siquiera se preocupaba por la hora que mostraba el reloj; por otro lado, Neko no dejaba de bostezar y sentía que sus ojos se cerraban en cualquier momento pero intentaba prestarle atención a la clase, sabía que no faltaba mucho para salir e irse a casa.

-Para concluir con la clase de hoy, podemos decir que al hablar de la Filosofía estamos técnicamente mencionando a Platón y Sócrates como una bisagra de la historia del pensamiento humano-Explicaba el profesor señalando la pizarra donde había anotado las consignas de la clase-¿Alguien tiene una duda respecto a lo que dije?-

La Otaku castaña no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que dijo el profesor, sintió que sus ojos se cerraban del todo por el sueño y el cansancio, cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y recostó su cabeza en ellos, comenzó a respirar de forma relajada quedándose dormida sobre su escritorio en cuestión de segundos. Antes de dormirse escucho la voz de Kyle diciéndole que no se quedara dormida, que pronto acabaría la clase y podía irse a descansar a casa pero tampoco lo escucho, en su cabeza solo se oían voces que susurraban a su alrededor haciendo que tuviera más sueño y se duerma profundamente.

.

.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que se durmió en la clase de Filosofía. Solo supo que al despertar no había nadie en el salón de clases, estaba ella sola. Todos sus compañeros se habían ido y el profesor tampoco estaba, pero algo que le llamo más la atención era el desorden que había en el salón de clases, algunas sillas estaban desparramadas por el suelo repletas de escombros y polvo, las mesas estaban sucias, caían gotas de agua del techo y un solo tubo de luz colgaba de este emitiendo una luz parpadeante digna de una película de terror.

-¿Q-Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormida?-Se pregunto la chica, levantándose de su lugar, saco la mochila de su silla y la coloco en su espalda comenzado a caminar lentamente para salir de ahí-¿Por qué nadie me despertó para avisarme que ya termino la clase?-vio que las puertas de los salones estaban casi todas abiertas y los bancos y sillas desparramados por todas partes, también le impresiono la cantidad de papeles y basura que había regada por el suelo de la escuela donde se ubicaban los casilleros-¿A todos se les ocurrió salir de la escuela al mismo tiempo? Algo no anda bien aquí-

Siguió caminado viendo los pasillos en esa espantosa condición en la que ningún ser humano desearía vivir. No supo cuando su estomago comenzó a rugir dando una señal de que tenía hambre, así que decidió ir a la cafetería de la escuela para buscar algo de comer, solo esperaba que aun hubiera comida ahí y que esta no se haya echado a perder; camino por el pasillo y cada paso que daba había menos luz y manchas de sangre en las paredes junto con algún que otro arañazo.

Por fin llego a la cafetería pero para su mala suerte pudo ver que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y trabada con parte de los casilleros del gimnasio, al costado pudo ver una advertencia escrita con pintura blanca chorreante con letra algo inentendible que decía lo siguiente:

**"** **CAFETERÍA** **CERRADA! MONSTRUOS DENTRO, NO PASE"**

- _Shit, estas cosas tenían que pasarme justo a mi_ -Pensó Neko alejándose de la puerta de la cafetería, apenas lo hizo esta comenzó a sacudirse de forma violenta haciendo que se asustara un poco. Así que lentamente se alejo y comenzó a correr para salir de la escuela, necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas, quería saber que carajos estaba pasando y porque había monstruos en la escuela ¿A quien le pertenecían las manchas de sangre en las paredes? ¿Qué tipo de criatura había hecho esos arañazos? Y lo más importante… ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? No los vio desde que se despertó de su (supuestamente) breve siesta en el salón de clases- _¿Estarán haciendo una película de zombies?_ -

Neko comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Stan, era el primer lugar que pensaba visitar antes de ir la casa de Kyle, la de Kenny y a su casa, quería evitar ir a la casa del gordo infeliz bueno para nada de Cartman a toda costa. Apenas llego a la casa de su amigo pelinegro pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierta, así que no era necesario tocar; paso lentamente para ver el interior de la casa y tanto la cocina como la sala estaban desordenadas. Al entrar a la cocina pudo ver que faltaban las cosas de la alacena y el refrigerador también estaba abierto, lo único que había ahí eran unas latas de cerveza vacías y aplastadas.

-Stan, viejo ¿estás ahí?-Pregunto Neko saliendo de la cocina y subiendo lentamente las escaleras a las habitaciones que estaban en la segunda planta de la casa junto con el baño. Vio la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro apenas abierta-¡Stan! Pensé que te habías ido, no se qué está pasando ¿Tu lo…?-apenas termino de abrir la puerta no vio a nadie en el interior de la habitación-¿Sabes…?-

La otaku comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía donde carajos podía estar el pelinegro ni el resto de sus amigos que había hecho cuando llego a ese pueblo montañés. Se sentó en la cama del joven Marsh y se quedo ahí mirando fijamente el suelo, de repente el teléfono celular de su amigo comenzó a vibrar. Rápidamente lo desbloqueo y pudo ver en la pantalla rota que tenia 3 llamadas perdidas y todas eran de su madre, Sharon Marsh. Abrió el buzón de voz para escuchar las llamadas en silencio y sin interrumpir.

- _Mensaje numero uno de Sharon_ -Escucho por el altavoz del celular, automáticamente la voz pre-grabada de la mujer comenzó a sonar- _"Stan, Stan hijo ¿Sigues en la escuela? No se qué rayos está pasando pero necesito que regreses a casa pronto, algo…a-algo muy extraño está ocurriendo en South Park pero no se cómo explicártelo, te llamo luego"_ -Se corto el mensaje y dio paso a los otros dos- _Mensaje número dos de Sharon: "Stan, esto es más grave de lo que pensé. Hay unos monstruos caminando por las calles de South Park, si aun no saliste de la escuela por favor no salgas, NO SALGAS, quédate donde estas, tu padre ira con Shelly a buscarte a ti y a tus amigos"_ - _Mensaje numero tres de Sharon: "S-Stan *sollozo* H-Hijo, n-no podemos ir a buscarte *la transmisión empieza a fallar* s-sal de l-l-la escuela con tus amigos, por favor, salgan de South Park lo m-más rápido que pu-puedan *sollozo* recuerda q-que tu padre, tu hermana y yo t-te queremos mucho, n-no…t-t-te a-am-ama…"_ -

De repente el teléfono cortó el mensaje mostrándole a la otaku una notificación de que el celular tenía baja batería. La castaña se quedo callada viendo el teléfono roto y lo dejo en su lugar, tenía que salir de la casa cuanto antes y debía ir a buscar a Kyle y a Kenny o por lo menos pasar por sus casas y revisar que ya hayan abandonado South Park. Aun seguía sin tener ni una puta idea de que rayos estaba pasando y cómo fue que el mundo se vino abajo apenas despertó en el salón de clases.

Una vez que salió de la residencia Marsh comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía a la casa de Kyle, cuando llego no se atrevió a pasar, en cambio se dedico a contemplar la casa desde afuera y pudo ver que no había nadie en el interior pero las ventanas estaban selladas para impedir el paso de la luz, a excepción del cuarto de su amigo que tenia las cortinas apenas cerradas. Se alejo y corrió hacia la casa de Kenny, entro en ella y vio que estaba en las mismas condiciones de desorden y abandono como en la casa de Stan. Se dirigió a la habitación de Kenny y su hermana Karen para comprobar que estuvieran vacías, si, estaban vacías y no había sabanas ni frazadas en las camas, los juguetes que conservaba Karen de cuando era una niña estaban tirados por el suelo, ni siquiera había ropa dentro del armario.

* * *

Cuando salió de la casa de Kenny, Neko pudo ver el cielo y se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, había desperdiciado toda la tarde buscando a sus amigos que ni se dio cuenta de que el tiempo giraba alrededor suyo. Camino lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su casa, empacar sus cosas y comenzar un largo viaje para reunirse con sus amigos pero apenas puso un pie en el suelo cuando escucho un gemido desgarrador a lo lejos.

-¿H-Hola?-Dijo Neko mirando para todos lados-¿Hay alguien ahí? Sea quien seas, sal ya y muéstrate-no hubo respuesta y eso preocupaba a la Otaku-H-Hablo en serio, sal ya o iré a buscarte-

¡Ojala nunca hubiera dicho eso! Apenas se acerco a ver de donde provenían esos gemidos, detrás de ella apareció una especie de alienígena mutante de color amarillo muy escuálido con el rostro consumido y la piel amarilla cenicienta, sus ojos eran negros brillantes, redondos y estaban muy pegados a su rostro. Neko se detuvo al sentir unos pasos detrás de ella y apenas se giro pudo ver al mutante frente a ella, lanzo un grito de horror al igual que esa horrible criatura, pero apenas lanzo el grito, Neko se tapo los oídos ya que los gritos de esa criatura eran tan agudos que podían destruirte los tímpanos de un solo golpe y dejarte sordo.

La Otaku rápidamente se echo a correr siendo perseguida por la criatura y otras 3 mas detrás de ella, necesitaba salir de South Park pronto, tenía que reunirse con Kyle, Stan, Cartman y Kenny. También necesitaba verlos, abrazarlos y saber que estaban a salvo de esas espantosas criaturas.


	2. Más sobrevivientes

Neko corría y corría alejándose de la zona céntrica del pueblo, no quería quedarse más tiempo ahí, tenía que abandonar South Park cuanto antes y buscar a sus amigos. Los mutantes la seguían pero a una distancia algo lejana, ya que ellos no podían caminar tan rápido como los humanos. Estaba comenzando a agitarse y las piernas le fallaban ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a correr tanto tiempo, tenia suerte de no estar gorda como Cartman pero aun así, ella detestaba correr, le faltaba practica y entrenamiento.

- _¿Donde están? ¿Donde están?_ -Pensaba Neko cada vez más horrorizada corriendo por las calles y callejones con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pies y su físico. Vio una valla perteneciente a una de las casas de la zona suburbana, la cruzo sin darse cuenta de que estaba parada en el borde de la piscina de su propia casa, rápidamente entro en su casa trabando la puerta trasera del jardín para que esos monstruos no pasaran y invadieran su casa, busco una silla en la cocina y la llevo a la puerta trasera que daba al jardín para asegurarla.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación abriendo la puerta de una patada, abrió el armario sacando una mochila, metió toda la ropa que pudo y una cantidad considerable de libros para entretenerse en su viaje de búsqueda, no se arrepentía de no poner tanta ropa en la mochila porque después de todo le importaban mas los libros antes que su ropa, además, los libros valían más que un conjunto de ropa.

Termino de empacar y entro corriendo al baño sacando un jabón, unas botellitas de shampoo para viajes, su cepillo de dientes y algo de dentífrico para viajes metiéndolo todo en los bolsillos delanteros de su mochila.

- _Creo que debo ir a la tienda de armas del tío de Stan y tomar algunas armas prestadas_ -Pensó la latina al salir de su cuarto. Antes de salir por la puerta delantera de su casa, se fijo de que no hubieran mutantes deambulando por la calle a esa hora de la noche, así que encendió una linterna iluminando para el lado izquierdo del pueblo, donde estaba el bosque y otras casas mas, salió de su casa cerrando la puerta cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, ya afuera comenzó a caminar hacia la armería de Jimbo, el tío de su amigo pelinegro para entrar en ella y tomar algunas armas prestadas con las que pudiera defenderse.

Al llegar a la armería se decepciono un poco ya que pudo ver que estaba cerrada, se acerco y trato de abrir la puerta pero enseguida ilumino el picaporte con su linterna tocando un candado de acero reforzado para evitar los robos. Enseguida tuvo un plan, no era el mejor de todos los planes pero tenía que funcionar, tomo una piedra que había en el suelo se alejo a unos pocos metros de la armería, se aproximo lo más rápido que pudo y arrojo la piedra con fuerza a una de las ventanas de la armería. Pero apenas lanzo la piedra rompiendo el cristal la alarma anti-robos comenzó a sonar de forma estruendosa, la Otaku pudo escuchar gemidos desgarradores en los arbustos y árboles del bosque, los ilumino con su linterna viendo a los mutantes que emergían de estos.

-¡Shit!-Grito Neko asustada, rápidamente se alejo y comenzó a correr para perder de vista a esos monstruos- _¿Cómo es posible que existan tantas criaturas como esas?_ -Pensó desesperada sin dejar de correr para poder salvar su vida.

* * *

Ya era muy de noche cuando finalmente, Neko logro salir de South Park. Ahora se encontraba caminando por la carretera buscando un sitio donde refugiarse, estaba cansada, tenía mucha hambre porque no había comido casi nada en todo el día por estar escapando de esas criaturas que invadieron South Park. Ahora caminaba al costado de la carretera sujetando uno de los múltiples libros que había sacado de su mochila y lo iba leyendo lo mejor que podía con la luz de la linterna iluminando las paginas.

Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta que a mitad de camino, escucho nuevamente los gemidos desgarradores provenientes de los mutantes así que rápidamente cerro el libro y lo guardo en su mochila, posiciono la linterna en el camino y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía pero a cada paso que daba la velocidad disminuía, estaba muy cansada, ya no quería seguir escapando. Accidentalmente tropezó con la raíz de un árbol haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo, sujeto firmemente la linterna y pudo ver como los mutantes se acercaban a ella, grito y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ese era su fin, iba a morir y no pudo siquiera encontrar a sus amigos.

Pero antes de que esos monstruos la atacaran, Neko escucho unos disparos y abrió los ojos viendo que el cráneo de uno de los monstruos fue atravesada de un tiro. No sabía de donde vino el disparo pero le daba las gracias a su misterioso rescatista por ayudarla en esa peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?-Escucho una voz a lo lejos, no supo identificar de quien era, pudo ver una sombra sujetando un arma entre los arbustos. Guio la luz de la linterna hacia esa persona y por alguna razón se le hizo familiar.

-¿W-Wendy?-Dijo Neko confundiendo a esa chica pelinegra con la zorra ex-novia de su amigo Stan-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, perra?-

-¿A quien llamas "perra"?-Dijo la chica pelinegra un poco molesta por el apodo-para tu información, tengo pareja y estoy felizmente casada, la mayoría del tiempo-

-O-Ok, lamento haberte llamado así. Pero es que te confundí por alguien más-Respondo Neko, la chica le ofreció levantarse y ella accedió-me llamo Neko, acabo de escapar de South Park, Colorado ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Hayley Smith, me alegra conocerte, Neko-Se presento la pelinegra-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la carretera a estas horas de la noche?-

-Estaba buscando a mis amigos, no los he visto desde que salí del pueblo y pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí-Respondió Neko-estoy muy cansada, he estado corriendo y escapando de esos monstruos a los que acabas de matar ¿conoces algún sitio donde pueda esconderme y pasar la noche?-

-No he visto ningún lugar por aquí cerca, pero puedo llevarte con mi esposo a la casa de mis padres, estoy segura de que entenderán tu situación y van a dejar que te quedes hasta que encuentres a tus amigos-Le dijo Hayley-será mejor que vayamos a la camioneta donde esta Jeff, no quiero enfrentarme a mas cosas como esas-eso ultimo lo dijo señalando a uno de los mutantes que acababa de matar.

-Sí, lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar por entre los árboles que había en la carretera iluminando el camino con la linterna de Neko para poder encontrar la camioneta de Jeff y asi poder irse de ese bosque infestado de mutantes que podían volver a aparecer y atacar en cualquier momento. Por suerte (para el alivio de la Otaku) Hayley contaba con un arma para poder protegerse, ya que Neko no pudo robar armas de la armería de Jimbo cuando salió de South Park.

-¿Sabes donde y cuando comenzó la invasión?-preguntó Neko a la chica con curiosidad y miedo mientras caminaban.

-No, no lo se. Recién estaba viajando a casa cuando todo comenzó, en la radio dijeron algo sobre una amenaza mutante y pensé que era una broma pero cuando llame a mi papá para confirmar la noticia, me dijo que era real-Respondió Hayley-me explico que los laboratorios de la C.I.A estaban buscando el origen de esta invasión pero cuando pudieron dar con el resultado era demasiado tarde, ya habían sido invadidos y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es volver a casa con Jeff y mantenernos a salvo de esos monstruos-

-¿Oke? Entonces ¿para eso llevas un arma contigo? ¿Para defenderte de esos monstruos?-Pregunto Neko con curiosidad a la chica a lo que ella solo asintió-Bien, pero mejor olvidémonos un momento de la invasión y hablemos de otra cosa para conocernos bien-

-Bueno, mis amigos se llaman Stan, Kenny y Kyle. Mi enemigo es Cartman-Le respondió Neko-Cartman es el peor, no se porque me junto con él y tampoco entiendo porque mis amigos no lo echaron de su team. Tal vez porque es el "alma de la fiesta" por así decirlo a pesar de que siempre dice chistes morbosos y se burla de Kyle porque es judío. Stan es un gran amigo mío y también de Kyle, pero eso es diferente, ellos son súper mejores amigos desde la infancia y yo apenas los conozco desde que llegue a South Park-no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el fuerte lazo de amistad que tenían Stan y Kyle-Quiero saber algo de ti, Hayley ¿Cómo es tu familia y como se llaman?-

-Cuando mencionaste a tus amigos Stan y Kyle, me hiciste pensar en mi hermano y su mejor amigo-Comento Hayley-Bien, mi familia está compuesta de 7 miembros…no, 6 ahora que Roger no está en la casa. Mis padres son Stan y Francine Smith, mi hermano menor se llama Steve, también tenemos un pez en la casa que se llama Klaus. No es un pez normal, le trasplantaron el cerebro de un esquiador Alemán al cuerpo de un pez en los laboratorios de la C.I.A y Roger era un alienígena, mi papá lo rescato del área 51 y desde entonces fue parte de nuestra familia pero ahora él se fue porque dijo que nuestras vidas eran "aburridas" y porque ya no soportaba estar más tiempo con nosotros. Papá no le creyo y pensó que pronto se arrepentiría de lo que dijo y volvería a casa pero después de unos años se olvido-

-Y ¿Cómo es la relación con tu papá, Hayley?-Pregunto Neko-Yo me llevo bien con mi papá a pesar de que me viva presionando para que sea alguien en la vida y tenga éxito. Pero con mi medio hermano la relación es totalmente opuesta, nos llevamos mal y casi siempre estamos discutiendo-

-Mi relación con mi papá no es tan buena como la tuya. Con mi hermano es más o menos pero es un poco mejor que la relación que tengo con mi papá. Me llevo muy bien con mi mamá en la mayor parte de las veces-explicó Hayley a Neko.

-Bueno, pero a pesar de las diferencias que tienes con tu papá…aun así lo quieres mucho ¿no es así?-Pregunto Neko a lo que Hayley solo asintió-solo quería saber eso y créeme que con mi mamá tenemos ese tipo de problema y hay veces en las que quiero matarla pero no puedo porque después de todo ella es mi mamá y la quiero mucho-

-Creo que ya estamos llegando, puedo ver la camioneta de Jeff-Le dijo Hayley, Neko ilumino la camioneta con su linterna y también pudo verla, ambas chicas corrieron lo más rápido que podían a la camioneta, en tanto Neko miraba hacia atrás por si algún mutante las seguía y quería atacarlas pero eso nunca paso.

-¿Que armas tienen tú y tu familia además de la que llevas contigo? Y ¿Cómo es ese tal Roger?-Preguntó Neko a la chica de pelo largo.

-No me parece bien que estemos hablando de esto ahora y menos que me preguntes esas cosas-Le respondió Hayley, tomo la linterna de Neko iluminando el interior de la camioneta, al principio no vio nada pero cuando ilumino el asiento del conductor otra vez, pudo ver a su esposo durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento de la camioneta. Hayley golpeo el vidrio con la mano para despertarlo pero eso solo lo asusto y saco su arma apuntando hacia la ventanilla.

-¿Q-Quien está ahí? No me quede dormido, solo descansaba los ojos-Respondió Jeff pero enseguida pudo reconocer a Hayley-¿Hayley?-

-¿Puedo entrar? Traigo a otro sobreviviente, necesito llevarla a la casa de mis padres-Le dijo ella del otro lado de la ventanilla.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Cuantos más sobrevivientes encontremos, mejor-contestó Jeff animado.

-Bien, creo que puedes pasar-Le dijo Hayley a la chica Otaku, Neko solo asintió. La chica pelinegra abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta dejando a Neko pasar; ella se subió y escucho como la puerta se cerraba, después vio el lado del co-piloto abrirse y Hayley subió a la camioneta cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-hay que irnos, antes de que esos monstruos regresen y quieran matarnos-

La camioneta arranco y los tres sobrevivientes llegaron a la carretera alejándose lo más pronto posible de ahí, Hayley decidió poner algo de música para calmar un poco el ambiente. Por otro lado, Neko estaba sentada en el suelo de la camioneta abrazando una de sus rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en ella, no dejaba de pensar en Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman y que había sido de ellos, los extrañaba mucho y esperaba poder reunirse con ellos pronto.

- _Chicos, ¿Dónde están? Por favor necesito saber que están bien_ -Pensó Neko con la vista ahora fija en el techo de la camioneta- _los extraño mucho, no se preocupen, traten de esconderse lo mejor que puedan. Prometo que estaré ahí y vamos a sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste_ -

-No te preocupes, si llegamos a tiempo seguro que tus amigos estarán con vida-Dijo Hayley tratando de animar a la Otaku. Neko no la escuchaba, solo se quedo mirando fijamente el techo de la camioneta.

* * *

Pasaron muchas horas de viaje, ya casi estaba amaneciendo, Neko se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo de la camioneta acurrucada como si fuera un animal. No había descansado ni un poco desde que escapo de un South Park infestado de mutantes y tampoco pudo comer nada por lo que al despertar seguía teniendo hambre. Se levanto quedando nuevamente sentada en el suelo de la camioneta y asomo un poco su cabeza para ver a donde habían llegado y pudo ver un cartel medio destruido y agujereado por unos disparos que decía "Langley Falls" no supo porque, pero a la chica Otaku le costó pronunciar el nombre de la ciudad a la que llegaron y casi dice "Gravity Falls" pero supo controlarse a tiempo.

La camioneta recorrió el área suburbana de la ciudad, por suerte no había mutantes rondando por la calle a esa hora de la madrugada, de repente se detuvo frente a una casa que Neko no conocía.

-Hayley, Hayley-La llamo Jeff, el chico que manejaba la camioneta-amor, despierta, ya llegamos-

-¿Eh? ¿Ya…ya llegamos?-Pregunto la pelinegra despertando del todo y ve a Neko-bien, ya estamos en la casa de mis padres, puedes bajar-

La castaña, solo asintió y abrió la puerta de la camioneta mientras que Hayley y su esposo se bajaban de la parte delantera. Neko camino un poco, solo se alejo unos centímetros de la camioneta para ver la casa, era amarilla con tejado azul, las ventanas eran blancas pero estaban cerradas por dentro y habían sido bloqueadas con unas tablas de madera. Pudo ver un mástil frente a ella pero no contaba con la bandera de puesta en ella, estaba tan distraída contemplando el lugar que de repente alguien le arrojo una piedra en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo quedando inconsciente, Hayley fue a ayudarla pero la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y salió un hombre pelinegro como ella portando un arma.

-Aléjate, Hayley-Le dijo el hombre sin bajar el arma-es un mutante y puede ser peligroso, si despierta te matara-

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ella no es un mutante, es una sobreviviente como nosotros-Le respondió Hayley por la acción que había tomado su padre contra la joven Otaku.

-¿No es una mutante?-Dijo bajando su arma y mira para todos lados-Esto se puso incomodo, vamos, hay que llevarla a la casa antes de que los mutantes vengan y nos ataquen-

Padre e Hija cargaron el cuerpo de la castaña, mientras que Jeff aseguraba la camioneta y después entraba a la casa con ellos.


	3. Saliendo por comida

Anteriormente:

-Aléjate, Hayley-Le dijo el hombre sin bajar el arma-es un mutante y puede ser peligroso, si despierta te matara-

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ella no es un mutante, es una sobreviviente como nosotros-Le respondió Hayley por la acción que había tomado su padre contra la joven Otaku.

-¿No es una mutante?-Dijo bajando su arma y mira para todos lados-Esto se puso incomodo, vamos, hay que llevarla a la casa antes de que los mutantes vengan y nos ataquen-

Padre e Hija cargaron el cuerpo de la castaña, mientras que Jeff aseguraba la camioneta y después entraba a la casa con ellos.

* * *

-Psst…

Neko apretó los ojos con un poco de fuerza y se removió del lugar donde estaba acostada, no quería levantarse, no pensaba hacerlo, deseaba que todo este caos que estaba pasando fuera nada más que una simple pesadilla. Despertaría en su escritorio de la escuela, la clase de filosofía ya había terminado y ella podría irse a casa a descansar de las agotadoras actividades escolares que le ejercían día a día.

-Hey, hey, despierta ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto una voz con acento alemán.

-Nnngh…Auch, m-mi cabeza ¿Qué me pasó?-Pregunto Neko despertando de apoco y frotándose cabeza. Pudo ver que estaba acostada en un sofá verde, eso solo la llevo a pensar en la casa de Kenny pero tenía que olvidarse de South Park por un momento. Ahora estaba en otra ciudad, en otro estado lejos de su hogar.

-Qué bueno que hayas despertado, _Mädchen_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

La castaña miro para todos lados para encontrar de donde provenía esa voz, pero en lugar de encontrar el origen de esa voz con acento alemán, vio una pecera en la mesa de café con un pez naranja dentro.

-¡Aaagh!-Grito apenas la chica aferrándose con fuerza al sofá y mirando al pez con la respiración entrecortada-¿Q-Quien eres? Y...y...¿H-Hablas? Se supone que los peces no hablan, he visto cosas bizarras de donde yo vengo pero esto no es algo que se vea todos los días-

-Yo soy un hombre en un cuerpo de un pez, es algo distinto-explicó él en un tono calmo.

-Ah, ya me quedo claro…jajajaja. Lo siento, pero me asustaste-Le respondió Neko riéndose nerviosamente-me llamo, Neko ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Klaus-Le respondió el pez anaranjado-¿De donde vienes?-

Antes de que Neko pueda responder escucho unos pasos entrar a la sala, pudo ver a una mujer de cabello rubio y algo bonita si es que así se le podía decir. Ella se alivio un poco al ver que la Otaku estaba despierta pero aun seguía sentada en el sofá.

-Gracias a dios que despertaste, estaba preocupada-Le dijo la mujer sentándose en el sofá junto a ella-espero que Klaus no te haya incomodado-al escuchar eso, el pez con cerebro de esquiador Alemán puso su mejor cara seria-me llamo Francine, tu eres Neko. Hayley me contó que te salvo anoche de ser atacada por esos monstruos amarillos que están vagando por las calles-

-Sí, eso es cierto señora-Le dijo Neko-la verdad que usted y su esposo deben estar orgullosos de ella, es una salvavidas. No se que me habría pasado si no era rescatada a tiempo, lo más probable es que me hayan atacado los mutantes-

Las dos se echaron a reír por el chiste de la latina, pero en cierto punto, Francine dejo de reírse y comenzó a llorar. Neko no entendía porque estaba llorando, quería preguntarle pero por otro lado le parecía descortés preguntar porque estaba triste si hace poco se estaban riendo de una broma que ella misma invento, decido dejar la buena educación a un lado y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Oye, Francine ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Neko preocupada por el estado de la mujer rubia.

-No es nada, es solo que…estoy preocupada por mi hijo, Steve-Le respondió la mujer-no se donde puede estar pero no volvió a casa ayer y lo extraño mucho-

-Francine, hay que aceptar la realidad, ese perdedor no volverá a casa. Esta muerto, los mutantes lo atacaron-Le dijo el hombre pelinegro a su esposa, Neko lo reconoció enseguida, ese sujeto le había lanzado una piedra en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Stan! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de tu hijo?-Le pregunto Francine secándose las lagrimas pero fue inútil.

-Eh, n-no quiero meterme en esto pero…tengo la certeza de que Steve ya va a aparecer-Dijo Neko-¿Quién sabe? Quizás no esté muerto, probablemente sobrevivió al ataque y ahora está escondido en algún otro lugar-

-Esa es una buena posibilidad, muchacha. Aunque Steve sea un tonto varias veces pudo haber sido creativo esta vez y se escondió en algún sitio-sugirió Klaus.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta Klaus me apoya-Le dijo Neko a Stan.

-Tú no te metas en donde no te llaman, Klaus-Lo regaño el pelinegro al pez y luego vuelve a ver a la chica Otaku-Oye quiero preguntarte unas cosas ¿Qué hacías en la camioneta de mi hija y Jeff? Y lo más importante… ¿De donde vienes?-

-Su hija me rescato de ser atacada por unos mutantes en la carretera así que me trajo con ella y su esposo en la camioneta hasta aquí-Respondió Neko-Y…bueno, vengo de South Park, Colorado. Estoy buscando a mis amigos, quienes, al igual que su hijo, también están desaparecidos-

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo comenzó todo esto?-Pregunto Stan Smith a modo de interrogatorio

-No, no se cómo comenzó todo este caos-Respondió Neko-me gustaría seguir hablando, en serio pero tengo hambre y no he comido nada desde ayer-

-Voy a ver si quedo algo en la cocina-Dijo Francine levantándose de su lugar en el sofá y entro de nuevo a la cocina dejando a la latina, al hombre pelinegro agente de la C.I.A y al pez anaranjado solos en la sala. A los pocos minutos, la mujer rubia volvió con un trozo de pan que saco de la despensa-ten, no es mucho. Estos días tuvimos que sobrevivir con lo que teníamos y ya casi se termina la comida-

-Gracias, entonces creo que no habrá más opción que salir a la calle a buscar mas ¿No?-Preguntó Neko quien mordió el pan y después de tragar el trozo que se comió siguió hablando-bien, como dije antes, no se cómo rayos surgió todo esto pero…solo recuerdo que desperté en la escuela, me quede dormida en los últimos minutos de clase y nadie me despertó cuando termino la clase, no había nadie. Mis amigos habían desaparecido y el profesor tampoco estaba, no entendí que estaba pasando-

-Eso es algo muy extraño, muchacha-concordó Klaus meneando su cabeza de pez.

-Para terminar la historia, estuve vagando por las calles del ahora abandonado South Park y me tope con unos mutantes. No podía defenderme, así que volví corriendo a casa, prepare mis cosas y deje South Park atrás, después de un tiempo me tope con unos mutantes pero tuve suerte de que Hayley me rescatara-Dijo Neko terminando de narrar su historia.

-De acuerdo, ya es de día. Supongo que debemos salir a buscar comida y evitar ser atacados por los mutantes-Sugirió Stan-Francine, quédate aquí con Klaus y Hayley vigilando la casa hasta que Jeff y yo regresemos de buscar comida para nosotros y nuestra nueva sobreviviente-

-Q-Quisiera ir también, de paso podría aprender a defenderme de esos monstruos-Dijo Neko levantándose del sofá-no se usar un arma pero puedo encontrar algo que me sea útil en alguna casa deshabitada-

-Está bien, vendrás con nosotros. Pero grita si ves que estas en problemas, jovencita-Le dijo el pelinegro-no me hare responsable de tu muerte-

En pocos minutos, todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, Neko fue a abrir un armario donde se encontraban todas las cosas para limpiar la casa, tomo una escoba y la partió en dos quedándose con la mitad del palo de madera que tenía una punta afiliada y llena de astillas. Podría servirle como arma hasta que encontrara otra cosa un poco más práctica y útil.

-¿Tienes certeza de que aun quieres acompañarnos?-Preguntó Stan de nuevo, usando un traje de protección y asegurando un rifle en las manos.

-Sí, estoy segura de que quiero ir-Respondió la chica.

* * *

Los dos hombres y la castaña de origen latino, salieron de la casa. Neko caminaba siguiendo a Stan y a Jeff. Stan miraba a todos lados, asegurándose de que los mutantes no estuvieran cerca sin bajar la guardia al sujetar el rifle que llevaba para matarlos. Jeff estaba en el mismo estado o peor, ya que sentía su cuerpo temblar un poco por el miedo (aunque llevara consigo un arma) pero intento ser valiente por Hayley y por su ahora nueva familia y equipo de supervivencia. Mientras que Neko solo caminaba siguiendo sus propios pasos y con la cabeza baja para no tropezarse con nada, finalmente llegaron a la acera, se produjo una atmósfera de silencio incomodo.

-No hay peligro, estamos a salvo por ahora-Dijo Stan haciendo que Neko se aliviara un poco-pero no se atrevan a bajar la guardia. Hay que estar siempre atentos, no sabemos cuándo puede aparecer un mutante y atacarnos-Neko solamente asintió con la cabeza ante lo que dijo el hombre-Bien, ahora vamos a dividirnos. Neko iras por el lado derecho de la calle a registrar las casas para buscar comida, Jeff y yo nos iremos un poco más lejos para ir a buscar comida y algo que nos permita defendernos-

-De acuerdo, nos reunimos aquí entonces-Dijo Neko-y si hay problemas, grito. No me olvidare de eso-

Enseguida se separaron, Jeff y Stan se fueron en grupo y Neko se fue en dirección contraria a registrar las casas para buscar algo de comer, registró tres casas diferentes pero no encontró nada que pudiera comer, salió de la tercera casa que registraba y entro a la cuarta, tal vez ahí tendría más suerte. Al llegar, la puerta delantera estaba bloqueada por lo que no tuvo más opción que entrar por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, tal y como lo hizo en su propia casa cuando tuvo que empacar sus cosas para irse de South Park.

Entro a la casa, no le sorprendió el desorden ni el estado de abandono en el que se encontraba, después de todo ya había visto algo así en la casa de su amigo, Stan Marsh. Por las dudas comenzó a caminar sujetando el palo de escoba que tenía en la mano sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

- _Solo espero que no haya mutantes aquí_ -Pensó ella caminando despacio, mirando todo con atención. Pudo ver que había un walkie talkie en la mesa del comedor pero decidió no usarlo hasta al menos escuchar la voz de otro sobreviviente y confirmar si todo estaba bien y si necesitaban más ayuda.

Llego a la cocina, vio que había un charco grande de sangre en el suelo y huellas de manos sangrantes en las paredes que no supo identificar, había unos pequeños huecos en la encimera, señal de que un mutante había pasado por ahí. Esto solo hizo que la chica tragara saliva pero ahora que se encontraba en la cocina, podía revisar los muebles para encontrar algo de comer. Abrió los muebles y los cajones de la cocina, dentro de ellos encontró una barra de cereal y la guardo en su mochila que dejo apoyada en la encimera, también encontró unas latas: una era de maíz y la otra de tomates, las guardo en la mochila. Abrió la nevera desconectada sacando unas botellas de agua mineral a temperatura ambiente y las coloco en la mochila, con eso sería suficiente, no quería cargar más peso y que le duela la espalda, aunque en los boy scout desde que era una niña había sido obligada a transportar una mochila pesada en su espalda con los elementos necesarios para acampar.

- ** _Hey, hey ¿hay alguien por ahí? ¿Me escuchan?_** -Se escucho una voz por el Walkie Talkie. Neko enseguida cerró la mochila, entro rápidamente al comedor y tomo el aparato para responder la llamada.

-Aquí te escucho, ¿Cuál es el problema?-Pregunto Neko oprimiendo un botón del Walkie Talkie para que recibieran su llamada.

- ** _¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres una mala persona y quieres hacerme daño? N_** - ** _No tengo nada para darte_** -Le respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-No te asustes, no soy una mala persona, solo quiero ayudarte… ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Neko pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo aquella persona que se comunicaba con ella por el Walkie Talkie.

 ** _-S-Soy Steve Smith_** **-** Respondió la voz- ** _Me escondí en un lugar algo lejos de mi casa, mis padres no lo saben y probablemente estén preocupados por mi_** -

-¿Y estas solo en el lugar donde te escondiste?-Le preguntó Neko asomándose por la ventana para ver la posición del sol ya que en esa casa el reloj de pared no funcionaba, pudo ver que ya casi era mediodía-Si estas solo, puedo ir hasta allá y darte una mano en lo que necesites-

- ** _Estoy bien aquí, me escondí con mis amigos y unos chicos que no conozco. Hace 4 días que estamos escondidos_** -Le respondió Steve del otro lado del Walkie Talkie, Neko accidentalmente había dejado su dedo oprimiendo el botón del aparato y pudo escuchar un gemido desgarrador que venía de un mutante- ** _¿Todo está bien?_** -

-S-Si, debo cortar-Le dijo Neko dejando nuevamente el Walkie Talkie en la mesa. Camino despacio hasta la cocina apoyada contra la pared, por desgracia se olvido el palo de escoba por lo que no podía defenderse en caso de un ataque. Asomo su cabeza por la puerta y pudo ver a uno de los monstruos escuálidos de piel amarilla abriendo su mochila revolviendo sus cosas, vio como sacaba uno de sus libros y lo aproximaba a unos huecos en su cara que podían ser su nariz, lo alejo arrojándolo al suelo, eso molesto a la Otaku quien salió de su escondite para enfrentarlo-¡Oye tu, feo! ¿Qué no te han enseñado a no meterte en los asuntos de otra persona?-

El mutante al verla lanzo un grito agudo obligando a la castaña a taparse los oídos otra vez, cuando termino, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Neko comenzó a retroceder pero por desgracia se resbalo con el charco de sangre cayendo de espaldas al suelo, sintió 2 manos heladas y húmedas sobre sus hombros, alzo la vista encontrándose con el mutante frente a ella. Rápidamente sujeto a la criatura por los hombros, la sacudió de un lado a otro y la arrojo lejos de ella haciendo que chocara contra la encimera de la cocina.

-¡Muere, monstruo!-Exclamó ella horrorizada dándole una patada para presionarlo contra los muebles debajo de la encimera pero eso no funciono ya que la criatura amarillenta movía sus brazos y cabeza de manera frenética, logrando por fin levantarse del suelo y caminar hacia la chica Otaku quien retrocedía lentamente a pocos centímetros de la criatura-Aléjate, aléjate… ¡No te me acerques!-

Llegaron al comedor y Neko retrocedió chocándose con uno de los muebles que había ahí (además de la mesa), era una especie de cajón, el mutante se aproximaba pudo ver como entraba a la habitación. Neko estaba algo asustada, toco el cajón con la mano buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma y encontró un destornillador adentro, apenas el mutante se acerco a ella, Neko lo tomo del hombro con fuerza levantando el destornillador para clavárselo, fijo su vista en el ojo negro derecho y clavo el destornillador ahí haciendo que unas gotas de sangre negra putrefacta caigan al piso. La criatura comenzó a chillar y retorcerse de dolor, para poner fin a su miseria, Neko le clavo el destornillador en la cabeza, primero fue un pequeño golpe para dejar un hueco en su cráneo y luego se lo enterró con fuerza hasta casi tocar su cerebro; el mutante dejo de chillar, de su frente comenzaron a salir ligeros chorros de sangre negra, algunos cayeron en la playera de la Otaku sin ensuciarla demasiado. La chica latina soltó del hombro al monstruo el cual cayó al suelo boca abajo, ahora muerto.

-Ahhhh...ahh…-La chica respiraba de forma entrecortada debido al esfuerzo que había hecho. No podía creer que había matado a un mutante con sus propias manos y un simple destornillador, tenía que estar muy loca para cometer semejante acción y vaya que sí lo estaba.

Enseguida recordó el Walkie Talkie que había en la mesa del comedor y lo miro fijamente ¿Qué podía hacer con el ahora? Sabía que Steve estaba vivo y oculto en alguna parte junto a sus amigos, pero no podía decirle a nadie lo que había escuchado por ese aparato, no ahora, debía esperar el momento ideal y cuando este llegara, les diría a su nuevo grupo de supervivencia que ese chico estaba vivo. Así que se dirigió a la cocina con el Walkie Talkie en la mano, abrió un cesto de basura arrojándolo ahí adentro.

- _Solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto_ -Pensó Neko saliendo de la casa y volviendo a prestar atención en todo para ver sí encontraba a un mutante o no.


	4. Búsqueda [1/2]

El resto del mediodía, Neko se fue a revisar otras tres casas para buscar comida, en la sexta casa que registro consiguió mas latas de conserva, las cuales metió en una bolsa de plástico. Salió de la séptima casa con una caja de cereal y dos botellas de agua mineral, casi tuvo problemas para salir de ahí con vida ya que esta vez se encontró con dos mutantes cuando estaba revisando los muebles de la cocina buscando el cereal, pero por suerte los distrajo y encerró en el cuarto de baño. Antes de irse coloco una nota de advertencia para que nadie pasara al baño.

- _¿A Dónde voy ahora?_ -Pensó Neko, dudando en si debía ir a buscar otros mutantes o encontrar a Steve para tener al menos una idea de donde podría estar. Al final opto por encontrar a Steve, al menos quería saber donde se escondió y quizás encontraría a Kenny, Kyle, Stan y Cartman ahí, esa idea la animo un poco, como deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos.

Pero mientras estaba caminando para ir a buscar a los chicos, escucho pasos y mas gemidos desgarradores, se volteo y vio a cinco…diez...quince mutantes saliendo de los jardines de las casas, todos caminaban lentamente hacia la chica. Neko se asusto y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía pero los mutantes la seguían, no sabía que mas hacer así que no tuvo más opción que ocultarse en un callejón detrás de un cubo de basura.

- _Creo que aquí estaré a salvo_ -Pensó Neko agachada en detrás del cubo de basura pero de nuevo escucho gemidos desgarradores y pudo ver las sombras de esos monstruos asomarse por el callejón en el que estaba escondida- _¡Holy Shit! ¿Los atrajo el sonido del viento o algo así? Es todo lo que escucho en este callejón_ -

La chica tuvo una idea, se asomo lentamente de su escondite con el palo de escoba en su mano (el cual había tomado al salir de la 3era casa en la que busco comida) y se acerco caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia los mutantes, antes de que uno de ellos pueda lanzar un grito, Neko lo golpeo en el costado de la cabeza con el palo quebrándola de un golpe y viendo como algo de sangre negra se escapaba de la boca de ese horrible ser. Trato de golpear a cuantos mutantes pudo con su palo de escoba pero ya se le estaban agotando las fuerzas y cada vez venían mas y mas mutantes a ver qué estaba pasando, todos ellos con intenciones de lastimar a la Otaku.

- _Tengo que escapar_ -Pensó con horror la chica al ver tantos mutantes concentrados en un solo lugar. Quiso salir corriendo por otro lado pero había más mutantes esperándola, lo único que pudo hacer ahora era volver a su escondite, algo que era inútil porque los monstruos se acercaban cada vez más a la latina, ya no sabía que mas hacer así que grito por accidente y no quería gritar. Escucho disparos y pudo ver como los mutantes eran atravesados por diferentes tiros en distintas partes del cuerpo, de los huecos que produjeron los disparos brotaba sangre negra. Uno por uno, esos monstruos amarillos cayeron al suelo boca abajo muertos y de costado escurriendo sangre negra por la boca entreabierta.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Neko agradecida y aliviada por haber sido rescatada de ese trágico destino. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, en su lugar vio un papel bajo un cajón viejo de madera, quizás era una nota de su nuevo rescatista misterioso que tuvo el valor de darle muerte a los monstruos que estuvieron a punto de matarla, tomo la hoja, la desdoblo y encontró escritas las siguientes palabras:

_"_ _Estoy bien, estamos bien"_

No pudo ver con claridad quien había firmado la nota con esa breve frase dirigida a ella porque estaba borroneado pero pudo alcanzar a ver la letra "K" algo corrida, no sabía si era una "K" u otra letra. Enseguida escucho pasos y rápidamente guardo la nota arrugándola un poco en el bolsillo de su jean.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Jeff asomándose con Stan al callejón donde estaba la castaña y ven a los mutantes muertos en el suelo y un enorme charco de sangre negra hedionda casi tocando las zapatillas de Neko-wow, ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-¿Tu los mataste?-Pregunto Stan sorprendido pero luego borro esa expresión por una algo seria-aunque lo dudo mucho, ya que no llevabas un arma de fuego contigo para acabar con estos monstruos-

-E-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Grite para avisarles que había problemas, pero parece que el problema se soluciono solo-Respondió Neko viendo a los mutantes muertos y apartándose un poco para que la sangre no tocara sus zapatillas-no se quien fue la persona que acabo con estos monstruos pero sinceramente le doy las gracias-

-¿Será que fue mi hijo, Steve?-Se pregunto Stan a sí mismo con un tono intrigado.

-No lo sé, solo pude escuchar y ver los disparos. Pero por otro lado, es probable que haya sido él o alguno de mis amigos-Dijo Neko ya que escucho la pregunta del hombre, su mirada volvió a enfocarse en los mutantes-Y ¿Qué hacemos con todos estos cadáveres? ¿Los enterramos o vamos a quemarlos?-

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlos ahí porque si los enterramos tardaríamos mucho y si los quemamos llamaremos la atención de otros mutantes-Explicó Stan con un tono serio. Neko solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, los tres salieron de ese callejón y Neko se aseguraba de esconder bien la nota en su jean para que nadie la vea, temía por su seguridad, su bienestar y la seguridad de esas personas que la salvaron de ser atacada por unos mutantes.

* * *

Llegaron al punto de encuentro que habían marcado entre ellos para reunirse una vez que terminaran de revisar las casas en busca de comida o algún elemento que pudiera ser útil para defenderse de los mutantes. Neko fue la primera en abrir su mochila para sacar todo lo que había encontrado en las casas que registro.

-No encontré muchas cosas-Dijo Neko dejando la poca comida que encontró en el suelo-solo tengo una barra de cereales, latas de conserva y unas botellas de agua, eso es todo lo que pude tomar, no vi nada más. Por mucho que revise, no encontré otra cosa que podamos comer-

-Al menos es mejor que nada-le aseguró Stan dándole una leve sonrisa por su trabajo.

-Bien, ¿Ustedes consiguieron algo?-Pregunto Neko.

-Solo un poco de comida y algunas armas-le contestó Stan a la Otaku con orejas de gato, a lo que Neko se puso a revisar unas mochilas que llevaba con él y encontró la comida que había logrado juntar de las casas que estuvo registrando. Después abrió otras 2 mochilas más, una era de Stan y la otra de Jeff, adentro había armas para defenderse y un poco más de comida.

-Creo que con esto estaremos bien por unos días o un par de semanas hasta que debamos salir a buscar más comida-Dijo Neko volviendo a guardar todo en su lugar (incluyendo la comida) vio al horizonte y vio como el cielo de a poco se teñía de naranja dando la señal de que muy pronto iba a oscurecer-será mejor que volvamos a la casa, en cualquier momento va a oscurecer-

-Sí, hay que mantenernos a salvo. No queremos que esos monstruos nos maten estando afuera por la noche-Sugirió Jeff y por primera vez, Stan estuvo de acuerdo con su idea al igual que Neko. Tomaron sus cosas y entraron a la casa, al entrar pudieron ver a Hayley con un arma asomada por las rendijas de las tablas de madera que se clavaron ahí para impedir el paso de la luz. Stan fue a la cocina a dejar la comida y de paso a esconder las armas, Francine estaba ahí, vigilando por una de las ventanas del jardín que no hubiera mutantes rondando por afuera de la casa.

-¿Donde estará Steve a estas horas?-preguntó a sí mismo Klaus, un poco triste porque el chico no había vuelto a la casa hasta ahora.

Neko se sentía mal y no encontraba la razón, enseguida metió su mano en el bolsillo de su jean sacando la nota que le había dejado su nuevo misterioso rescatista en el callejón, esa persona que había tenido la valentía de salvarla de ser atacada por los mutantes. Se quedo contemplando la nota y la firma algo corrida por unos segundos hasta que alguien se paro detrás de ella haciendo sombra a la nota que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Hayley asustando a la chica latina quien cerro rápidamente la nota.

-N-Nada interesante, solo estaba leyendo una nota. Oye ¿tú no estabas haciendo guardia en la ventana?-Pregunto Neko escondiendo la nota detrás de su espalda para que la pelinegra no la vea pero no se dio cuenta de que Klaus estaba intentando leer la nota.

-Estaba, pero decidí tomarme unos minutos de descanso. Me llamo la atención saber que estabas leyendo-Dijo Hayley-¿Puedes mostrarme esa nota que estabas leyendo con tanto interés?-

-Y a mí también-Dijo Klaus en su pecera.

-O-Oke, pero prométanme que no le dirán nada a nadie-Dijo Neko y se puso a hablar en una voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para que el pez anaranjado y la chica hippie pelinegra la escucharan-no se cómo llegue a esto, pero…tengo la certeza de que Steve puede estar vivo y está a salvo con otros sobrevivientes, también creo que mis amigos están vivos porque si no, no se quien fue la persona que tuvo el valor de salvarme de ser atacada otra vez por los mutantes pero estoy más que agradecida por haber hecho eso-

-¿QUÉ?-Dijo Hayley sin poder creérselo-¿Mi hermano está vivo? Y ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Mis padres y Jeff tienen que saberlo, tenemos que ir a buscarlo y también a tus amigos-

-NO-Dijo Neko deteniéndola antes de que vaya a decir algo-no puedo decirlo ahora, es algo complicado, cuando llegue el momento lo diré-

-¿Por qué no nos dices ahora?-Preguntó Klaus intrigado y mirando con atención a la chica.

-Es que, no puedo…no puedo, en serio. Es algo complicado y ahora no es el momento, claro que no, el mundo se está viniendo abajo y no creo que sea correcto que se los diga ahora-Respondió Neko.

-¿Decirnos qué?-Pregunto Francine saliendo de la cocina junto con Stan-¿Acaso nos estas ocultando algo, Neko?-

-¿Qué? Jajaja ¿Yo? ¿Ocultándoles algo? Por supuesto que no, no estoy ocultando nada. Pueden confiar en mí-Respondió la chica Otaku riéndose nerviosamente.

-Uhmm…-gruñó Klaus porque la latina no quería contar nada, así como Hayley, pero el pez anaranjado miraba a Neko de forma muy fea, como si la estuviera regañando.

-Bien, mas te vale que no nos estés ocultando nada jovencita-Le dijo Stan desconfiando un poco de lo que le dijo Neko.

-Oigan, ya termine de esconder las armas-Dijo Jeff bajando las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones y al baño de la casa. Neko solo lo felicito por su trabajo al igual que Hayley, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por las rendijas de las tablas de madera que estaban clavadas en la ventana.

-Bueno, será mejor que comamos algo y descansemos antes de que sea muy tarde. Debemos aprovechar la luz del día lo mejor que podamos-Sugirió Stan-yo me quedare despierto montando guardia para ver que no pasen los mutantes a la casa-

-Yo también me quedare contigo, papá-Dijo Hayley-no puedes quedarte solo vigilando la casa, alguien tiene que cuidar tu espalda y Steve no está aquí para ayudarnos-

-Creo que yo también quiero ayudar-se ofreció Neko esperando a que aceptaran su sugerencia pero (aunque no se notara) sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse por el cansancio y sentía su cuerpo algo pesado, como si hubiera llevado piedras encima y necesitaba echarse a dormir.

-Yo creo que no, mírate, estas cansada y debes reponer fuerzas para mañana-Le dijo Francine a lo que Neko solo asintió-tu quédate tranquila, Hayley y Stan vigilaran la casa mientras descansamos, nada malo puede pasar-

-Creo que tienes razón-concordó Neko refregándose los ojos debido al cansancio.

* * *

Más tarde, después de comer algo y de asegurar lo mejor que podían las ventanas de la casa para que los mutantes no pasaran a atacarlos; el grupo de supervivencia se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, Jeff dormía en la habitación de Hayley ya que al estar casados compartían un solo cuarto, Francine estaba durmiendo en su habitación y Neko estaba sentada en el sofá con una vela encendida leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había traído para no aburrirse y poder conciliar el sueño. Cerca de ella, Hayley y Stan se ocupaban de vigilar la casa.

Neko cerró su libro, lo guardo en la mochila, apago la vela y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el sofá, cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida.

- _Espero poder encontrarlos luego, chicos_ -Pensó Neko un poco triste antes de entrar en el reino de Morpheo.

A eso de las 3:30 a.m unos gemidos desgarradores y ruidos de vidrios rompiéndose se escucharon por toda la casa, haciendo que Neko se volteara en el sofá para poder dormir mejor pero fue inútil, se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar unos disparos y Klaus (quien estaba durmiendo en su pecera) también despertó por el ruido de los disparos. Neko miro para todos lados buscando el origen de los disparos pero no vio a nadie, Hayley y Stan no estaban dentro de la casa vigilando y la puerta estaba apenas abierta.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto Klaus preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo afuera y por los disparos

-No lo se, pero eso es algo que quiero averiguar-Respondio Neko, quien se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta apenas abierta, solo se asomo un poco para ver de donde venían los disparos encontrando por fin la causa de estos: Hayley y Stan estaban afuera de la casa intentando acabar con un ejército de mutantes que se aproximaban a invadir la casa. Eran muchos e intentaban matar a todos los que podían.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque hay tantos mutantes a esta hora de la madrugada?-Dijo Neko preocupada viendo como padre e hija se encargaban de un ejército de mutantes ellos solos.

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo, quiero que entres a la casa y guardes todas las armas que puedas, también saca la comida-Le ordeno Stan sin dejar de disparar-necesitamos sobrevivir afuera lo mejor que podamos-

-¡Diablos!-Hayley se acordó de algo importante-Papá, Jeff aun está durmiendo en mi habitación, será mejor que vaya a despertarlo-

La pelinegra fue con Neko al interior de la casa dejando al hombre acabando con los mutantes, en eso llego su esposa sujetando un arma para ayudarlo con ese problema.

-¿Cómo puede ser que nos hayan encontrado?-Exclamó Francine disparando a varios de los mutantes.

* * *

Neko y Hayley entraron a la casa, Neko se dirigió a la cocina en tanto la pelinegra subía corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación para despertar a su esposo, tenían que irse lo más pronto posible de ahí, no podían retener a esos monstruos por más tiempo. En cualquier momento las municiones se agotarían y podrían llegar a atacarlos. La Otaku saco toda la comida que pudo y también agua guardándolo en una mochila individual junto a la suya, después de eso se puso a buscar las armas rápidamente pero no sabía donde podían estar, a la tarde escucho a Jeff decir que escondió las armas pero no dijo en qué lugar estaban ocultas.

-Debo seguir buscando, las armas tienen que aparecer tarde o temprano-Pensó la castaña latina desesperada intentando pensar donde escondió las armas.

-¿Buscas algo?-Pregunto Hayley detrás de ella con un medio dormido Jeff

-Sí, estoy buscando las armas-Respondió Neko-no se donde están, pregúntale a tu esposo, él fue quien las escondió en primer lugar-

-Sí, iré ahora mismo a preguntarle-confirmó Hayley, yendo a su habitación a buscar a Jeff, ya que este se había ido a dormir otra vez. Pasaron pocos minutos y la pelinegra volvió con el joven que ahora estaba un poco mas despierto esta vez.

-¿Sabes donde escondiste las armas?-Pregunto Neko-rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo y no creo que Stan y Francine puedan acabar con los mutantes solos-

-Sí, creo que me acuerdo donde las escondí, síganme-Dijo Jeff, ambas chicas lo siguieron y llegaron a la habitación de Steve-las escondí aquí, es el mejor lugar que se me ocurrió, no pude subir al ático porque estaba cerrado-

Abrió la puerta para entrar primero seguido de Neko y su esposa, los tres se pusieron a revisar la habitación buscando las armas. Neko se distrajo sin querer con unas fotografías de esas que se sacan en una especie de cabina, se aseguro que Hayley y Jeff no estuvieran revisando por ahí cerca y tomo las fotos para verlas mejor, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ultima foto.

-Neko, ¿encontraste algo?-Le pregunto Hayley sacando a la Otaku de sus pensamientos y rápidamente guardo las fotos en el mismo bolsillo de su jean donde estaba la nota.

-N-No, aquí no hay nada-Respondió Neko.

-Oigan, ya encontré las armas-Les dijo Jeff sacando una bolsa que estaba debajo de la cama del chico que antes ocupaba esa habitación. Neko tomo la bolsa con las armas y salieron de la habitación olvidando que dejaron la puerta abierta, bajaron las escaleras y Hayley fue a tomar las mochilas con la comida mientras que Jeff salía a encender su camioneta. Neko salió de la casa con la bolsa repleta de armas y la dejo junto a un auto de color negro perteneciente a Stan, también pudo ver como Stan y Francine se alejaban cada vez mas hasta llegar al auto y ahí dejaron de dispararle a los mutantes.

-¿Ya guardaron todo? ¿Consiguieron las armas?-Pregunto Stan a lo que Neko solo pudo asentir-Bien, súbete, Jeff y Hayley iran detrás de nosotros, ya nos vamos-

-E-Espera, tengo algo que decirles-Dijo Neko intentando detener a la pareja aunque sea por unos segundos, quería decirles que Steve estaba vivo y lo más probable era que sus amigos también estaban vivos, podían ir a buscarlos.

-No hay tiempo, hay que irnos-Le dijo Stan entrando al auto seguido de su esposa, pero Neko no subió porque tuvo la sensación de que se olvidaban de algo…o más bien de alguien… ¡Klaus! Se estaban olvidando de ese pez anaranjado, rápidamente entro a la casa empujando a los mutantes que pasaban a invadirla-¿Qué haces? Hay que irnos-

-No nos vamos a ir sin Klaus, casi lo dejan abandonado aquí-Les dijo Neko, quien entro corriendo a la casa, fue a la sala y encontró al pez nadando lo mejor que podía dentro de su pecera para mantenerse alejado de los mutantes pero uno de ellos golpeo la pecera con su mano haciendo que caiga al suelo y se rompiera desparramando el agua por el suelo. Neko corrió hacia el pez apartando a algunos mutantes, por suerte logro empujar a uno que quería atacar a Klaus lejos de él haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared de la sala.

Tomo al pez, fue a la cocina, agarro un frasco llenándolo con agua fría hasta la mitad y ahí coloco al pez. Busco una tapa y cerro el frasco, miro hacia la puerta que daba a la calle y comenzó a correr ahí para ir hasta el auto, subir con Stan y Francine, irse de ahí y buscar a Steve y a sus amigos.

-Gracias, me salvaste la vida-Le dijo Klaus dentro del frasco pero Neko no le respondió. La chica Otaku llego al auto y se subió en él cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. El auto arranco y retrocedió a toda velocidad, después lo siguió la camioneta, pero apenas tocaron la calle, más mutantes llegaron rodeándolos.


	5. Búsqueda [2/2]

Los mutantes se amontonaron en el auto de Stan apoyándose contra las ventanillas y algunos golpeaban con fuerza la parte delantera del auto dejando unas abolladuras en el capo de metal negro, pero esto no era un impedimento para el agente de la C.I.A, enseguida piso el acelerador haciendo que salga humo de las ruedas y giro hacia la izquierda con algo de violencia, esto hizo que Neko pierda su equilibrio cayendo de espaldas en el asiento (se había olvidado de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad) sujetando el frasco donde estaba Klaus lo más fuerte que podía para que no saltara la tapa pero cuidando de no romperlo.

-¡Mueran estúpidos!-Grito Stan escuchando como el cuerpo de uno de los mutantes se aplastaba y se rompía bajo la rueda trasera del auto, algo de sangre negra voló manchando un poco la ventanilla, acelero empujando a los mutantes que se aproximaban al auto y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad para salir de ahí. La camioneta de Jeff y Hayley los seguía desde atrás.

-Ten más cuidado, Stan-Dijo Klaus un poco molesto al agente de la C.I.A.

-No se preocupen, yo puedo encargarme de esto-Dijo Stan sin dejar de conducir, esquivando y atropellando de vez en cuando a algunos mutantes que vagaban por la calle a esas horas de la madrugada. Hayley y Jeff también los seguían esquivando a los mutantes con la camioneta hasta que estuvieron en las afueras de la ciudad y los dos vehículos se dirigieron a la carretera.

* * *

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando el grupo se alejo de Langley Falls y ahora estaban conduciendo por la carretera sin rumbo fijo buscando algún lugar donde poder esconderse de los mutantes y mantenerse a salvo pero no veían nada que estuviera cerca o a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, Neko se encontraba durmiendo en el asiento trasero del auto negro que conducía Stan. Mientras tanto, Hayley y Jeff se encontraban discutiendo dentro de la camioneta roja que el chico conducía ¿y porqué estaban discutiendo? Fácil, Hayley lo único que quería era que su esposo se pusiera al costado del auto porque quería frenar y bajar a hablar con sus padres.

-Pásalos-Le dijo Hayley por tercera vez ese día

-¿Y para que quieres que haga eso? Estamos bien siguiéndolos detrás-Respondió Jeff sin dejar de conducir.

-Solo te pido que te pongas cerca del auto, quiero hablar con mi papá-Dijo Hayley

-Bueno, si eso quieres…-Jeff se movió al lado derecho de la carretera para alcanzar el auto de Stan y poder ponerse cerca de ellos pero apenas lo hizo, un mutante apareció frente a ellos arrastrando los pies por la calle.

-¡Ten cuidado!-Le dijo Hayley viendo al mutante

-Ya lo vi.

Jeff accidentalmente atropello al mutante con su camioneta aplastándolo y haciendo que algo de sangre negra ensuciara la parte delantera del auto, Stan (Quien se encontraba viendo todo desde el espejo retrovisor fuera del auto) se detuvo en una pequeña esquina de tierra ubicada en la carretera y la camioneta hizo lo mismo. Dentro de la camioneta, ambos jóvenes intentaban recuperar la respiración debido al susto que se habían llevado al ver a esa criatura amarilla caminar por la carretera como si nada.

-E-Esta bien, si quieres hablar con él…pues hazlo, solo espero que esa cosa no vuelva a aparecer en el camino-Dijo Jeff con la respiración un poco más relajada. Hayley asintió y se bajo de la camioneta, del auto negro salió Stan quien estaba algo preocupado pero más que nada enojado con su hija por lo que paso hace unos segundos atrás.

-¿Están bien? ¿En qué mierda estaban pensando ustedes dos cuando pasaron al lado derecho de la carretera?-Pregunto Stan a la chica pelinegra.

-L-lo sentimos mucho papá-Se disculpo Hayley-estamos bien, solo quería que la camioneta estuviera cerca para que pueda hablar contigo y saber si estaba todo en orden y si los mutantes rompieron alguna pieza del auto-

-Sí, está todo bien. Logramos escapar con vida, los mutantes no rompieron nada importante del auto a excepción de la parte delantera pero eso se puede reparar-Respondió Stan-si llego a conseguir el material adecuado podre arreglar los golpes-

-¿Que está pasando?-Preguntó Neko cansada y frotándose los ojos. No podía escuchar nada de lo que se estaba hablando afuera porque solo oía gritos que chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventanilla, se acomodo de forma tal que quedara arrodillada en el asiento y bajo la ventanilla escuchando un poco mejor la conversación de Hayley y Stan.

-¿Estas escuchando algo, Neko?-Preguntó Klaus a la chica de gorro con orejas de gato con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí, creo que Hayley y Stan están conversando pero no se muy bien de que-Respondió Neko, de repente sintió una especie de ardor en el estomago como si los nervios la estuvieran comiendo viva-agh, no me siento muy bien…algo me está pasando-

-¿Sera que tienes ganas de decirle a Stan que su hijo está vivo y tus amigos también?-Pregunto Klaus. Neko negó con la cabeza, ella pensó que quizás se debía a todo lo que acababa de enfrentar, estaba segura de que ya se le pasaría el dolor y no sentiría nada dentro de unas horas.

-No, es algo diferente y me duele mucho-dijo Neko haciendo una mueca de dolor. En eso la puerta del auto se abre y entra Stan en él haciendo que su esposa despierte, ella estaba durmiendo así que no escucho nada de la conversación entre Neko y Klaus y lo que sucedía afuera. Neko pudo ver como Hayley se iba a abrir la puerta de la camioneta entrando nuevamente en ella-¿Ya se arreglo todo? ¿Podemos continuar?-

Stan no respondió, simplemente puso en marcha el auto y salió del pequeño camino de tierra junto a la carretera para volver a internarse en ella, la camioneta roja los seguía detrás. Una vez que ambos vehículos entraron en la carretera continuaron su viaje sin destino fijo, se detendrían cuando encontraran un lugar donde poder mantenerse a salvo de los mutantes, ya que el número se incrementaba por la noche y era peligroso salir.

-¿Donde se supone que estamos?-Preguntó Neko a sí misma algo asustada mirando a la oscuridad.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber? Ni siquiera se a donde nos dirigimos-Le respondió Francine ya despierta.

-Oke, Oke…solo quería saber dónde estamos-Respondió Neko-tampoco era necesario que me respondieran de esa manera-

-No seas tan dramática, Francie-Le dijo Klaus con un leve tono burlón. Neko hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para no reírse pero de nuevo recordó su ardor en el estomago e hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque pudo aguantar el dolor que sentía esta vez y no le hizo falta quejarse por eso-¿Qué sucede, _Mädchen_? ¿Aún te duele?-

-Sí, pero no mucho-Mintió Neko-necesito tomar algo para calmar este dolor insoportable y no hay nada aquí que me ayude, en mi mochila tampoco encuentro un medicamento para calmar este dolor de estomago-

-No te preocupes, si llegamos a ver una parada por aquí cerca vamos a buscar algo que alivie tu dolor de estomago-Le dijo Francine quien escucho la conversación de Neko con el pez anaranjado. Neko solo pudo asentir, durante el resto del viaje por la carretera desierta no se dijo ni una palabra, no había nada que decir, el silencio era demasiado incomodo.

-¿Crees que encontraremos más sobrevivientes, Francine?-Preguntó el pez en un tono serio a la mujer.

-Yo creo que si, quien sabe-Respondió Francine. De repente se escucho una especie de explosión proveniente de la parte delantera del auto-¿Qué está pasando?-

-N-No lo sé-Respondió Neko-algo exploto creo…algo que está dentro del auto y no se que pudo haber sido lo que exploto pero sería bueno detenernos y averiguarlo-

-Tienes razón, no puedo conducir con el auto roto-Dijo Stan quien freno con algo de brusquedad el auto cerca de un bosque, encendió las luces de emergencia y bajo del auto junto con su esposa para verificar que pasaba con el auto. Mientras hacían eso, Neko aprovecho para tomar su mochila y buscar algún lugar donde pueda conseguir un medicamento para su dolor de estomago. Tomo el frasco donde guardo a Klaus y lo coloco en una red al costado de su mochila que era útil para sujetar botellas de agua y otras cosas más.

Abrió la puerta trasera del auto con cuidado, evitando que Stan y Francine la vieran, salió del auto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, saco la linterna de su mochila y comenzó a caminar hasta internarse en lo más profundo del bosque; una vez allí encendió la linterna y siguió caminando.

-¿A dónde planeas ir?-Pregunto Klaus temiendo lo que podía llegar a hacer la chica Otaku-Stan y Francine van a ver qué sucede con el auto, podríamos esperarlos-

-No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-Respondió Neko sin dejar de caminar y soportando su ardor en el estomago-me voy a buscar un medicamento para poder curarme y de paso quiero encontrar a mis amigos, necesito saber si están ocultos por aquí-

-Pero Stan y Francine pueden notar tu ausencia y irse sin ti-advirtió Klaus preocupado.

-No te preocupes, volveremos rápido-Le dijo Neko, cruzo unos arbustos y llego a ver una especie de estación de tren abandonada, ilumino el edificio con su linterna aunque no era necesario ya que estaba por amanecer en pocas horas-¡Mira, encontré un refugio! Quizás haya sobrevivientes y tengan medicamentos para curarme-

-Ten cuidado, no sabes si son buenas personas-Le dijo Klaus. Neko solo asintió y se echo a correr hacia la estación, cruzo las vías sin ningún problema ya que los trenes no estaban circulando debido a la ausencia de gente que los controle. Subió unas escaleras que había en la plataforma del andén en la estación abandonada hasta quedar parada junto a una gastada puerta de madera; respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió toco levemente la puerta, al principio nadie respondió.

-¿Será posible que me engañé a mi misma?-Pensó la chica un poco dudosa. Volvió a tocar la puerta de una manera casi insistente pero un poco más fuerte esta vez, pasaron unos segundos y la puerta de la estación se abrió lentamente. Neko asomo su ojo que no estaba oculto por su mechón de cabello castaño para ver quien abrió la puerta pero en lugar de eso se encontró con el cañón de una pistola frente a su ojo haciendo que retroceda.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto una voz desconocida para la Otaku-¿Vienes a robar nuestro equipo de supervivencia? ¡Respóndeme!-

-Aaaah…yo…y-yo-Dijo Neko nerviosa sin saber que responderle a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Respóndeme!-Exclamó la otra persona, Neko respiro hondo y reunió todas sus fuerzas para responderle a la persona que estaba dentro de la estación.

-No, no vine a robar nada-Respondió Neko-estoy aquí porque necesito buscar algo para curar mi dolor de estomago y me iré, lo prometo. No tardare mucho-

-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?-Dijo la persona misteriosa comenzando a oprimir lentamente el gatillo del arma que portaba consigo-dime otra cosa para que te crea antes de que te dispare en el cráneo-

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, viejo! ¿Qué otra cosa debo decirte para que me creas?-Pregunto Neko desesperada-por favor, déjame pasar. No voy a causar problemas, entro, busco el medicamento y me voy-

La persona desconocida no dijo nada, se quedo pensando por unos breves minutos hasta que finalmente accedió en dejar a la chica pasar a la estación para buscar lo que necesitaba. Antes de retirar su arma de la puerta abierta, le hizo prometer a Neko que solo entraría a buscar el medicamento y después se iría, cosa que ella prometió. Escucho como se cerraba la puerta con fuerza, sacaban algo que al parecer servía para trabar la cerradura y la puerta se abrió sola invitando a la Otaku a pasar al interior de la estación.

-Gracias-dijo Neko con un poco de miedo en la voz. Vio una sombra a lo lejos, pero esa sombra se le hacía familiar, entrecerró los ojos para poder reconocer un poco a la sombra en toda esa oscuridad que parecía sacada de una película de terror-¿Kenny? ¿Eres tú?-

La sombra se alejo y volvió a esconderse haciendo que Neko se molestara un poco comenzando a caminar por la oscuridad para buscar a la sombra que se ocultaba de ella pero apenas camino un poco escucho el ruido de un arma cargándose.

-No te muevas o te disparo-Dijo otra voz misteriosa pero conocida para la latina. Ella ignoro la advertencia y siguió caminando-¡Hablo en serio, minoría!-siguió caminando sin dejar de ignorar a la voz-¿Porqué me ignoras? Odio que me ignoren-

-¿Eres tú, bola de grasa?-preguntó Neko reconociendo a su enemigo, Cartman.


	6. Reencuentro

Anteriormente:

-Gracias-dijo Neko con un poco de miedo en la voz. Vio una sombra a lo lejos, pero esa sombra se le hacía familiar, entrecerró los ojos para poder reconocer un poco a la sombra en toda esa oscuridad que parecía sacada de una película de terror-¿Kenny? ¿Eres tú?-

La sombra se alejo y volvió a esconderse haciendo que Neko se molestara un poco comenzando a caminar por la oscuridad para buscar a la sombra que se ocultaba de ella pero apenas camino un poco escucho el ruido de un arma cargándose.

-No te muevas o te disparo-Dijo otra voz misteriosa pero conocida para la latina. Ella ignoro la advertencia y siguió caminando-¡Hablo en serio, minoría!-siguió caminando sin dejar de ignorar a la voz-¿Porqué me ignoras? Odio que me ignoren-

-¿Eres tú, bola de grasa?-preguntó Neko reconociendo a su enemigo, Cartman.

* * *

Cartman, quien aun se hallaba oculto en su escondite dejo de apuntar con su arma bajándola rápidamente. Trago saliva algo asustado pero intento ser fuerte… ¡Shit! Su peor enemigo lo había descubierto, tenía que irse de ahí pronto, así que se alejo lo más despacio posible y escapo corriendo sin dejar de sujetar su arma hacia su "habitación" si es que así podía llamar a la pocilga en la que estuvo durmiendo por 4 días seguidos.

Neko siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo donde estaban los cuartos de maquinaria y control de los trenes que entraban y salían de esa estación, estaba más oscuro que en la entrada pero pudo guiarse con la luz de su linterna.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-Dijo Klaus dentro del frasco en la mochila de la Otaku-me prometiste que entrarías y saldrías rápido de aquí-

-Sí, lo se. Hasta ahora estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra pero necesito saber si mis amigos están aquí-Respondió Neko sin dejar de caminar, en eso las luces del pasillo se encendieron de golpe iluminando un poco mejor el lugar así que ya no era necesario tener la linterna encendida.

-¡Aaah!-Gritó Cartman molesto y poniendo uno de sus brazos delante de sus ojos.

-¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Cartman grita tanto?-Pregunto otra voz conocida para Neko. La chica pudo ver una capucha anaranjada que se le hacía familiar, cuando esa persona de capucha anaranjada se giro para verla, pudo reconocer quien era-¿Neko?-

-¿Kenny?-Dijo Neko sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos…su amigo estaba vivo, pudo ver a Stan y a Kyle acercándose a ver que paso.

-¡Neko!-Gritaron ambos chicos sorprendidos, Kenny quedo igual de sorprendido, vio a Kyle y a Stan, luego a Neko y sonrió apenas logro reconocerla, no lograba distinguirla por la luz que había en el pasillo de la estación.

-CHICOS-Grito Neko emocionada, se acerco y abrazo a Stan con fuerza, luego abrazo a Kyle-Dios, chicos…los extrañe muchísimo. Estaba preocupada por ustedes, pensé que habían muerto, estuve dos días buscándolos, no van a creer lo que me paso apenas me desperté en la escuela-

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, Neko-Dijo Kyle volviendo a abrazar a la Otaku. Neko se aparto para abrazar a Kenny, ya que a pesar de ser el pervertido del Team Stan, también lo había echado de menos-¿Dónde estuviste estos dos días?-

-Es una larga historia, les contare luego-Respondió Neko-ahora lo único que me importa es que por fin pude volver a verlos, chicos-

-Oye ¿a mí no me vas a abrazar, minoría?-Pregunto Cartman saliendo de su "habitación" esperando un abrazo de parte de su enemigo.

-Por supuesto que no, yo esperaba ver que hayas muerto en manos de esos monstruos amarillos que vagan por las calles antes que abrazarte y alegrarme porque estás vivo, gordo infeliz-Le respondió Neko.

-Aún así, ¡sigues siendo una doble minoría estúpida!-Exclamó Cartman molesto cruzando los brazos.

-Oigan ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Pregunto una persona desconocida para Neko pero ya conocida para el Team Stan ya que tuvieron que convivir con esa persona y otras tres mas por cuatro días seguidos, ahora eran cinco días-¿Con quien están hablando? ¿Dejaron entrar a un desconocido al refugio?-

-No es ningún desconocido, rata judía numero dos-Le respondió Cartman a la persona misteriosa-es mi rival, Neko. También es amigo de Kyle, Kenny y Stan, logro escapar de South Park, no se cómo…yo no esperaba eso ¿Tú sí?-

-Por última vez, te dije que me llamaras Snot y no soy una rata, tú eres una rata-Le respondió Snot a Cartman un poco molesto por el apodo del chico neonazi.

-No me importa, todas las ratas judías son iguales y son súper maricas-Dijo Cartman

-Cállate, Cartman-Le dijo Neko enojada, de verdad estaba empezando a odiar las bromas antisemitas de su rival pero por otro lado, extrañaba que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios ya que después de todo no había peleado con nadie desde que escapo de South Park.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo lograste escapar, Neko?-Preguntó Kenny curioso y animado a la chica con gorro de orejas de gato.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Neko, el Team Stan y el nuevo Team que Neko no conocía pero que Stan le presento después de aquel reencuentro que tuvieron, se encontraban en uno de los cuartos de control de la estación abandonada esperando a escuchar la historia de Neko, ellos querían saber cómo había logrado escapar de South Park con vida y como logro encontrar su escondite. El team que logro sobrevivir por cuatro días estaba conformado por chicos que eran nerds, algo desadaptados y antisociales igual que Neko, pero ella era antisocial por otra cosa, a ella le costaba mucho trabajo hablar con personas nuevas y a veces se ponía nerviosa pero con los años pudo aprender a controlarse.

Neko ya conocía a Steve porque habían estado hablando por Walkie Talkie, también conocía a Snot pero ahora sabia que él y Steve eran mejores amigos (después de Stan y Kyle) por ultimo estaba Barry, un chico gordo como Cartman pero un poco más gracioso y amigable, todo lo contrario al anitsemita, neonazi fangirl de Hitler. El último miembro del grupo era un chico de origen asiático llamado Toshi, lamentablemente ningún team entendía lo que decía ya que Toshi solo hablaba en Japonés. Neko se hubiera ofrecido a ser traductora pero solo conocía muy pocas palabras y no tenía mucha experiencia en el idioma.

-Neko, vuelvo a repetir mi pregunta ¿Cómo lograste escapar?-Pregunto Kenny viendo a Neko quien sujetaba un vaso con agua en su mano y dentro del vaso se disolvía una pastilla anti-ácido para calmar el dolor de estomago de la Otaku.

-Bueno, no lo recuerdo con exactitud-Respondió Neko sin mirar al grupo, su mirada estaba concentrada en el vaso de agua-solo recuerdo que desperté en la escuela, se suponía que la clase ya había terminado pero nadie me despertó para decirme que vaya a casa y cuando desperté…no había nadie, el aula estaba vacía y no había nadie, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando ni cuantas horas transcurrieron desde que me desperté-

-¿Sore wa anata ga me o samashita toki ni mita monodeshita ka? (Trad: ¿Qué fue lo que viste cuando despertaste?)-Preguntó Toshi pero Neko no pudo entender lo que le preguntaba.

-A eso voy, cuando salí del curso vi que las demás aulas estaban vacías, había mucha basura regada por el suelo y me pregunte si todos habían decidido salir temprano hoy-Dijo Neko-cosa en la que estaba equivocada, tenía hambre y fui a la cafetería para comer algo pero cuando quise pasar, la puerta estaba bloqueada y vi algo escrito en ella, no recuerdo que era pero se que era una advertencia-

-¿Y entonces encontraste a los mutantes?-Preguntó Barry preocupado.

-No, por suerte no los encontré pero estaba preocupada por mis amigos-Respondió Neko-No sabía que había pasado con ellos, me fui a la casa de Stan pensando que lo encontraría ahí pero cuando llegue…no había nadie, después pase por la casa de Kenny y la de Kyle, evite la de Cartman, no quería saber que paso ahí-

-¿Por qué no fuiste a mi casa, marica? Mi mamá pudo no salir con vida de la invasión-Le dijo Cartman enojado a la chica Otaku.

-No fui a tu casa porque me caes mal, gordo infeliz-Le respondió Neko-eres de lo peor y desde que llegue a South Park no haces más que molestarme y hacer mi vida un puto infierno al igual que Kyle-

-Sí, igual que…-Dijo Kyle pero luego se detuvo antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde-¡HEY!-

-¿Y cómo lograron llegar ustedes hasta aquí?-Le preguntó Neko a Stan con curiosidad.

-Bueno, nosotros ya habíamos salido de la escuela y tú estabas durmiendo-Respondió Stan-lamento no despertarte pero supuse que te alarmarías si te decía porque teníamos que huir de la escuela, así que le dije a Kenny, Kyle y Cartman que si despertabas y lograbas salir viva de la escuela nos reuniríamos en las afueras de South Park-

-Y eso hicimos, corrimos a las afueras de South Park-Continúo Kyle-pero pasaron las horas, te estuvimos esperando y no salías así que…te dimos por muerta. Directamente nos fuimos a buscar un lugar donde escondernos ya que muy pronto iba a anochecer y esos monstruos horribles de piel amarilla podrían matarnos-

-La noche avanzo y no encontramos ningún sitio donde ocultarnos, al menos hasta que salió el sol-Dijo Kenny-ya nos estábamos quedando sin opciones para escondernos cuando estos chicos-eso lo dijo señalando al ahora llamado Team Nerd por parte de Neko-nos dijeron que podían ocultarse con nosotros y accedimos-

-Y como te dije antes por el Walkie Talkie estuvimos cuatro días escondidos-Le dijo Steve concluyendo la historia-por suerte pudimos defendernos bien hasta ahora-

-Aprendí a usar armas y hasta tengo un cuchillo en caso de que deba pelear contra esos monstruos mano a mano-Dijo Cartman sacando una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón-también aproveche este tiempo para tatuarme algo en la cara-

-¿Ah sí? Quiero ver-Dijo Neko, pero cuando Cartman le mostró la cruz suástica que se había hecho en la mejilla izquierda su sonrisa se borro de golpe-olvídalo, no se para que te pedí que me mostraras eso-

-Jajaja-se rió Cartman al ver la reacción de Neko.

-¿Naze, sono shibō o koroshimasen ka? (Trad: ¿Por qué no matan a ese gordo?)-Pregunto Toshi en japonés.

-No entiendo, no entiendo lo que dices-se burlo Cartman del chico asiático haciendo muecas y estirando sus ojos para que quedaran algo rasgados, eso ofendió un poco al chico e hizo que Neko le diera un golpe en la cabeza-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste, marica?-

-Se un poco más amable con la gente, estamos en el fin del mundo hijo de perra y tu nunca vas a cambiar-Le dijo Neko molesta, cosa en la que Kyle estaba de acuerdo y solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno, ¿Donde estás viviendo ahora, Neko?-preguntó Barry a la castaña latina.

-No estoy viviendo en ninguna parte, logre esconderme con los padres de Steve y su hermana por unos días-Respondio Neko-todo estaba bien hasta que los mutantes nos atacaron esta madrugada y tuvimos que huir, por suerte rescate a Klaus-se quito su mochila para sacar el frasco donde se encontraba el pez anaranjado-y ahora estoy aquí, escondida en este lugar hablando con ustedes-

En eso todos se quedaron callados ya que escucharon que el suelo de la estación temblaba un poco y también se podía oír el ruido de un motor cerca de la estación, nadie sabía que estaba pasando, ni siquiera Neko. Así que todos guardaron silencio para escuchar atentamente el sonido del motor hasta que se detuvo, escucharon algo abrirse y unos pasos aproximarse a la estación.

-¡Holy Shit! Vienen a atacarnos-Dijo Kenny-quieren robarse nuestro refugio, tenemos que defendernos-

-Es verdad-Lo apoyo Kyle corriendo una maquina rota de la pared y sacando unas armas de un hueco pasándoselas a Stan, a Snot y Toshi-vengan conmigo, tenemos que proteger la entrada-

-Neko, quédate aquí con Cartman y Steve-Le ordeno Stan a la Otaku-Barry, vienes con nosotros y si vemos que no hay peligro le avisaras a Neko ¿de acuerdo?-el chico solo asintió-bien, andando-

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar, chicos!-imploró la chica Latina.

-¿Y cómo vas a ayudarnos? Ni siquiera sabes utilizar un arma, no has practicado con una desde que saliste de South Park-Respondió Stan-mejor quédate aquí y te avisaremos si hay peligro. Si no hay mutantes cerca puedes salir ¿entendiste?-Neko solo asintió ante lo que dijo el chico pelinegro-bien, ahora espera aquí y no salgas-

Stan salió cerrando la puerta del cuarto de control detrás de si dejando a Neko, Cartman, Steve y Klaus en completa oscuridad. No pasaron unos pocos segundo cuando Neko empezó a sentir miedo, miraba para todos lados buscando un rincón de luz o algo que la proteja, no quería admitirlo pero la oscuridad la aterraba desde que era niña y nunca se lo había contado a nadie hasta ahora. Solo su mejor amiga y su prima conocían el secreto pero ahora ellas no estaban ahí.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa, marica? ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?-Pregunto Cartman burlándose de la chica.

-¿Q-Qué? C-claro que no, no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad…eso es algo infantil y tonto jejeje-Respondió Neko riéndose nerviosamente pero luego escucho un ruido obligándola a dar un pequeño salto por el miedo-Nya, ¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡Son mis gases!-Comento Cartman riéndose al ver a Neko sufrir.

-No puede ser eso, es otra cosa-Respondió Neko-es algo que de verdad me asusto y los gases a mi no me asustan, los considero desagradables al igual que tu-

En eso escucharon unos pasos y las luces de la estación se encendieron pero el cuarto de control seguía sumido en la más intensa oscuridad, aunque las luces de afuera estaban encendidas, Neko miraba para todos lados en el cuarto oscuro y comenzaba a sentir miedo de verdad, lo único que deseaba ahora era que la tierra se la tragara viva y se la llevara lejos de ahí, necesitaba estar a salvo de la oscuridad.

-Oye, no te asustes. Estamos aquí y no van a hacerte daño-Dijo Steve queriendo calmar a Neko y que olvidara su temor a la oscuridad.

-No tengo miedo-Dijo Neko, enseguida se cayó al escuchar que los pasos se aproximaban al cuarto donde estaban escondidos.

-¿Qué hay ahí afuera?-Pregunto Klaus dentro del frasco-¿Acaso será uno de esos monstruos que vimos esta madrugada?-

-Jajaja, wow no sabía que tenias un pez que habla, minoría-Dijo Cartman señalando a Klaus quien se encontraba dentro del frasco y ahora veía al gordo nazi con una expresión algo molesta.

-Y tú eres una ballena terrestre-contestó Klaus, lo que hizo molestar a Cartman y a hacer reír a Neko.

-Jajajaja, "ballena terrestre" que original jajajaja-Dijo Neko sin parar de reírse, en eso la puerta se abre asustando a las personas que se encontraban escondidas ahí dentro y al pez anaranjado.

-Oigan, no tenían porque asustarse-Dijo Stan-pueden salir, aquí afuera no hay peligro. Cuando escuchamos el ruido de un motor no era más que una camioneta que traía a unos sobrevivientes y decidimos que se queden con nosotros por unos días-al escuchar eso, Neko pensó en Hayley, Jeff, Francine y Stan Smith al igual que Klaus y Steve. Ella se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al joven Marsh.

-¿Puedo ir a verlos? Quiero saber quiénes son-Le dijo Neko-al menos para comprobar que mi mente no me este engañando y no sean las personas que recién acabo de imaginar, por favor-

-De acuerdo, puedes ir. Pero que sea rápido-Le ordeno Stan a lo que Neko solo accedió y salió de ahí con Klaus dejando a Cartman en el cuarto con Steve. El chico de lentes al ver que Neko salía del cuarto para ver a los sobrevivientes, quiso salir también pero el pelinegro se lo impidió apuntándole con su arma-¿A dónde crees que vas? No pediste permiso para salir-

-Creí que podría hacerlo-Dijo Steve cruzando los brazos.


	7. Comenzar de cero

Neko camino por el pasillo acompañada de Stan y Kenny. Klaus se sentía un poco intimidado por el bozal que llevaba el rubio pervertido en su rostro, por alguna razón se le hacía aterrador ya que le recordaba a Bane o Inmortal Joe. Neko por otra parte estaba ansiosa y no entendía porque su amigo pelinegro seguía sujetando su arma si se suponía que no había peligro, quizás era para mantenerse alerta por si los mutantes invadían el refugio y los atacaban.

-Oye, Kenny ¿Cierto?-Dijo Klaus hablándole al adolescente de campera naranja con bozal que lo miro de forma amenazante-M-Me preguntaba si podrías quitarte ese bozal de la cara-

-No puedo, esta cosa me protege de ser atacado por los mutantes en el rostro y de enfermarme con su sangre-Respondio Kenny, Klaus estaba a punto de decir algo pero de nuevo fue interrumpido-créeme, he tenido que viajar muchas veces para buscar comida y suministros para las armas, para camuflarme use la sangre de esos monstruos… ¡Dios! Era tan apestosa que me daban ganas de vomitar pero ahora estoy acostumbrado-

-¿Cuantos mutantes has matado, Kenny?-Le preguntó Klaus al rubio con curiosidad.

-He matado más de los que recuerdo, perdí la cuenta después de que salí a buscar comida por cuarta vez-Respondio Kenny, de repente Stan y Neko dejan de caminar y él también hace lo mismo.

-Ya llegamos, puedes ir a ver a los sobrevivientes. No te preocupes por nada, Kyle y los demás se están ocupando de ellos-Le dijo Stan-pero acuérdate que debes ser rápida y no te demores mucho en hacer preguntas-

-O-Oke-Dijo Neko, Stan le hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que ya podía continuar sola desde ese punto y la chica Otaku obedeció.

-Espero que sean muchos los que sobrevivieron a la invasión-Pensó Neko preocupada. Cuando llego a otro cuarto que pertenecía a la estación, pudo ver a Kyle y a los otros chicos del Team Nerd dándoles agua al grupo de sobrevivientes a los que les habían permitido quedarse en la estación por un tiempo, o al menos hasta que vengan los mutantes y los atacaran e invadieran el refugio improvisado que hicieron ahí adentro. La chica Otaku pudo reconocer a los sobrevivientes pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Kyle se aproximo a ella.

-Hey, Neko ¿Conoces a estas personas?-Pregunto Kyle-estaban preguntando por ti, dicen que te estuvieron buscando y no aparecías-

-Sí, se quienes son. Los conozco-Respondió Neko y ve a Stan y Kenny-Chicos, traigan a Cartman. Quiero que vengan a conocer a las personas que me protegieron y me dieron refugio en su casa cuando estuve fuera de South Park-

-Y ¿Quiénes son estos maricas?-Preguntó Cartman llegando en ese momento de forma grosera.

-Cartman, quiero presentarte a Hayley, Jeff, Stan y Francine-Dijo Neko presentándole el grupo de sobrevivientes que encontraron-ellos me protegieron de la invasión mutante por poco tiempo y si no fuera por ellos, no habría llegado hasta aquí ni me hubiera reunido con ustedes-

-¡Brah! Deben ser aliados de las minorías-dijo Cartman refiriéndose a las personas que protegieron a Neko.

-En realidad, no tanto. Stan me golpeo con una piedra dejándome inconsciente porque me confundió por uno de esos monstruos que están afuera por las calles-Respondió Neko viendo como Cartman le sonreía y le hacia un gesto de aprobación a Stan Smith-pero antes de que eso pasara estuve a punto de ser atacada en el bosque por un grupo de mutantes y por un momento llegue a pensar que sería mi fin-

-¿Y...?-Preguntó Kyle con curiosidad a la chica Otaku.

-Y gracias al cielo, Hayley llego para rescatarme. Al principio la confundí por Wendy ya que son muy parecidas-Respondió Neko-ella me llevo a la camioneta de su esposo, Jeff que es el chico que esta junto a ella-señala a un chico con un gorro de pescador algo roto con una jarra de metal que al parecer tenia agua u otra cosa para beber-ellos me llevaron a la casa de los padres de Hayley y durante el viaje lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ustedes, chicos-

-Aw, eso es un gesto adorable, Neko-Comento el joven Marsh sonriendo un poco por el pensamiento de su amiga, Neko solo miro hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada.

-Stan no miente, fue lindo lo que pensaste-Dijo Kyle parándose junto a su mejor amigo quien no bajaba el arma por cuestiones de seguridad-¿Qué mas paso cuando llegaste a la casa de los padres de Hayley?-

-Sí, la rata judía y yo queremos saber que paso cuando llegaste con esa perra Hippie-Comento Cartman burlándose de Hayley.

-Bueno...se los diré, pero ¿prometen no contárselo a nadie más?- Le preguntó Neko al cuarteto. Kenny, Kyle y Stan asintieron al igual que Cartman quien disimuladamente cruzo los dedos detrás de la espalda como haciendo una seña de que le haría falta a la promesa, por desgracia alguien ya estaba enterado de esto.

-Cartman yubi ga kōsa shimasu (Trad: Cartman cruzo los dedos)-Dijo Toshi, a lo que Neko le mando una mirada de furia al gordo fangirl de Hitler y este le mando una mirada asesina al chico japonés.

-Estás muerto-Le dijo Cartman a Toshi haciendo una seña de que lo mataría.

-Oke, como les decía antes, llegue a la casa de los padres de Hayley y al bajar de la camioneta, Stan me golpeo con una piedra dejándome inconsciente, después de eso no recordé nada más-Contó Neko-solo escuchaba una voz en mi cabeza y creí que estaba soñando o algo así pero estaba equivocada, apenas me desperté me tope con Klaus-

-El pez que habla, jajajaja-Dijo Cartman recordando que había visto a ese pez anaranjado hacia solo unos minutos atrás.

-En realidad es un esquiador Alemán-Le explico Francine-participo en las olimpiadas de los 80's y para evitar que Alemania ganara, la C.I.A remplazo su cerebro con el de un pez dorado-

-¡Tú me estás engañando, Zorra!-Exclamó Cartman molesto sin creer la historia.

-Nadie te está engañando, Cartman. Mi esposa te está diciendo la verdad-Le dijo Stan-Hayley también está enterada de eso y tu amiga también lo sabe, hasta lo cree y es verdad lo que dice-

-Es verdad, gordo infeliz. Si Francine está diciendo la verdad, deberías creerle la historia-Le dijo Neko-no puedo creer que pienses que Klaus es un pez que habla, yo también pensé lo mismo pero él me dijo lo contrario-

-Grrr-Gruñó Cartman molesto cruzando los brazos.

Unos gemidos desgarradores comenzaban a oírse cerca de la estación haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, excepto Klaus quien trago saliva por el miedo al pensar en la causa de esos gemidos. Kenny avanzo lentamente hasta una de las ventanas de la estación que estaba bloqueada y unas rendijas dejaban pasar la luz del sol de aquella tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron conversando? Eso no importaba ahora, ahora le importaba ver si había mutantes afuera.

Se asomo apenas por la rendija dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran apenas su cara y pudo ver que un grupo de mutantes se aproximaba a la estación. Se alejo enseguida y dirigió su mirada de shock a Stan.

-¿Qué pasa, Kenny? ¿Qué viste ahí afuera?-Pregunto el joven pelinegro a su amigo, Kenny no le podía responder así que le hacia una seña con la mano para que vea-No entiendo que quieres decir ¡habla normal, carajo!-

-¡Hay mutantes afuera y vienen hacia acá!-Le respondió Kenny asustado, Stan rodo los ojos porque no le creía a su amigo así que se aproximo a la ventana bloqueada para ver si de verdad había mutantes afuera.

-¡Tienes razón! -Exclamó Stan asustado mirando a los mutantes acercándose. Se alejo de la ventana y camino hacia su Team, los nuevos sobrevivientes y al Team Nerd-bien, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible si queremos mantener a esas bestias lejos de nuestro refugio, así que debemos pensar pronto en un plan-

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Hippie marica?-Preguntó Cartman molesto e inflando las mejillas en una señal de puchero algo infantil para un chico de casi 17 años.

-Todos cállense y presten atención a lo que les voy a decir-Respondió Stan, todos los sobrevivientes se quedaron callados mientras el pelinegro revelaba su plan.

* * *

Al rato, Stan, Cartman y Stan Smith estaban fuera de la estación escondidos detrás de las paredes con las armas en posición de ataque y sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo, tenían que esperar la señal de Kenny y Toshi quienes estarían en el techo con una bengala lista para ser disparada al aire y que distraería a los mutantes por unos segundos. Una vez que vean la bengala, comenzarían a atacar mientras Kyle y Barry salían a atacar desde la estación después de ellos mientras que Hayley, Neko, Steve, Klaus y Francine se quedarían dentro de la estación asegurándose de que esos monstruos no pasaran e invadan la estación para matarlos adentro.

Los dos pelinegros y el gordo neonazi estaban afuera esperando a que los mutantes se acercaran a ellos, siempre atentos a la señal que lanzarían Kenny y Toshi, quienes se encontraban en el techo de la estación. Kenny miraba fijamente la situación, los mutantes caminaban a pocos metros y lentamente hacia sus 2 amigos y el otro sobreviviente.

-Espera un poco…-Dijo Kenny viendo a los mutantes avanzar hacia sus amigos-solo un poco más…-

Ahora los monstruos de ojos grandes, negros y brillantes se acercaban un poco más rápido a Stan, Cartman y Stan Smith haciendo que comiencen retroceder despacio, Cartman sin querer tropezó con las vías de tren abandonadas cayendo sentado al suelo, asustado dirigió su mirada a Kenny y Toshi.

-¡Ima! (Trad: ¡Ahora!)-Grito Toshi pero Kenny lo miro con cara de no entender lo que le decía-¡IMA! (Trad: ¡AHORA!)-Kenny nuevamente lo miro sin entender lo que decía el chico de origen asiático, así que Toshi rodó los ojos, tomo la bengala que tenía el rubio pervertido en sus manos y disparo la bengala al cielo.

Una chispa de color azul salió y estallo en el cielo encandilando los ojos de los sobrevivientes pero los mutantes, al sentirse atraídos por ese brillo desconocido para ellos caminaron lentamente siguiendo la estela de humo que dejo la bengala al lugar donde caería esa hermosa y misteriosa luz. Dentro de la estación, Francine, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus y Neko festejaban en silencio un poco animados por haberse librado de esos monstruos y no tener que crear un baño de sangre negra y apestosa esa misma tarde.

-¡Funciono!, ¡Logramos distraerlos!-murmuró Steve animado a los demás sobrevivientes. A pesar de haber hablado en voz apenas audible, uno de los mutantes escucho el ruido y se separo del grupo comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la estación.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó Kyle preocupado a los demás.

-Lo que no pudimos hacer antes-Dijo Francine tomando un arma y acercándose a la puerta de la estación-¡Salir a pelear!-

Hayley y Klaus dieron la voz de ataque y ellos junto con Jeff, Kyle y Francine salieron de la estación a acabar con esos monstruos que estaban afuera dejando a Neko y a Steve solos en la estación, Neko rápidamente se fue a buscar su arma que dejo olvidada en el cuarto de control y a los pocos minutos volvió con un palo de madera partido en la mano.

-¿No vas a ayudarme?-Pregunto Neko mirando a Steve.

-No puedo, no se manejar un arma-Respondió Steve, eso no era verdad pero tampoco resultaba ser del todo una mentira, desde aquel incidente que tuvo en Navidad cuando su padre le regalo un arma para practicar disparos e hirió a Santa se prometió nunca más manipular un arma de esa manera.

-Oke, entonces yo me encargo de esto-Dijo Neko colocándose en posición de defensa-tu mantente alejado y a salvo, no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte-

Afuera se podía ver (ahora con la puerta abierta) como el grupo de sobrevivientes y el Team Stan intentaban acabar con todos los mutantes que podían, algunos se alejaban del grupo y comenzaban a caminar hacia la estación para poder pasar. Neko estaba atenta a todo lo que estaba pasando y esperaba a que esos monstruos pasaran para poder acabar con ellos.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-Pregunto Steve viendo que la Otaku no hacía nada

-A que se acerquen, no puedo salir a atacarlos ¿Si?-Dijo Neko molesta, en eso uno de los mutantes entro al refugio-carajo, hable demasiado pronto-

-No te preocupes, ¡vamos a lograrlo!-la animó Stan, mientras se ocupaba de matar a los mutantes. Neko solo se limitó a asentir y comenzó a golpear a los mutantes que querían pasar a invadir la estación, por desgracia no logro matarlos de forma rápida, tuvo que golpearlos varias veces y algo de sangre negra caía al suelo ensuciándolo. El olor putrefacto de la sangre llegaba a la nariz de la Otaku, quien, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar. Mientras golpeaba a los mutantes para impedir que siguieran entrando a la estación pudo ver a través de la rendija de las maderas como Kenny, bajaba de un salto del techo y se unía a los demás sobrevivientes para combatir a los mutantes que estaban afuera.

-¡Aaagh!-Neko reacciono al escuchar un grito de parte de Steve quien estaba intentando defenderse de uno de esos monstruos horribles lo mejor que podía-No, no te me acerques… ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Aléjate de mi!-en determinado punto se cayó al suelo y quiso escapar pero el mutante lo tomo por el tobillo para acercarlo a él y acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

La chica Otaku estaba estática y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo ya que estaba ocupada en ese mismo momento, enseguida reacciono y corrió dispuesta a golpear al mutante pero de repente un disparo perforo el cráneo de la criatura, pudo ver a Kyle a lo lejos sujetando una pistola en la mano y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Se necesita tener mucho coraje para hacer eso-Dijo Kyle respirando agitadamente. Steve vio el cadáver del mutante debajo de él y enseguida lo aparto lejos empujándolo con su pie, estaba un poco asustado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Kyle, gracias. Llegaste a tiempo y le salvaste la vida a Steve-Dijo Neko-yo estaba a punto de hacerlo pero no podía, tenía que lidiar con los mutantes-en eso uno se aproxima lentamente y Neko rápidamente le da un golpe en el cráneo con su palo de madera-Listo, creo que ya son todos-

-No son todos, hay más afuera-Respondió Kyle-necesito que salgas a ayudarme, no solo a mí, sino a los demás sobrevivientes. Por cierto-el pelirrojo judío ve a Steve-tu hermana y su pareja se están quedando sin municiones, necesito que vayas al segundo cuarto de control y traigas municiones para sus armas-

-Por supuesto, ¡claro que los ayudare!-Exclamó la Otaku orgullosa corriendo rápidamente al segundo piso de la estación, de esa forma podría ayudar a sus amigos. Steve fue al cuarto de control a buscar las municiones para Hayley y para Jeff, no quería dejar que ellos mueran, a pesar de que su hermana sea una Hippie, ella era parte de su familia y claro que también tenían sus diferencias pero eso no les impedía que sean hermanos y grandes amigos.

Neko llego al techo de la estación y cuando llego no vio a Kenny, en su lugar vio a Toshi. El chico asiático vio a Neko por unos segundos pero luego volvió a concentrarse en dispararles bengalas de color azul a los mutantes haciendo que algunos se prendan fuego y comenzaran a correr en círculos lanzando alaridos por el ardor que emanaba de las llamas en las bengalas azules.

-Toshi, ¿Dónde está Kenny?-Pregunto Neko preocupada por su amigo rubio, Toshi le señalo hacia abajo, la Otaku miro hacia abajo y pudo ver a su amigo con su máscara que cubría parte del rostro intentando defenderse de los mutantes sin mucho éxito, se le habían acabado las balas en su arma y ahora les disparaba con el arma vacía y retrocedía asustado para mantenerse a salvo. Neko miro todos los rincones del techo buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a su amigo y en eso vio la pistola de bengalas que tenia Toshi en la mano-Préstamela-

-¿Sonotame ni anata ga shitaidesu? (Trad: ¿Para qué la quieres?)-Pregunto Toshi dándole la pistola de bengalas a la Otaku.

-Tú solo cállate y observa lo que hago-Respondió Neko, levanto la pistola apuntando hacia los mutantes que iban a atacar a Kenny en cualquier momento y acabar con su vida de una vez por todas, pero Neko logro disparar una bengala al suelo y como el césped estaba seco se incendio enseguida haciendo una barrera de fuego que impedía a los mutantes avanzar más de donde estaban.

-¡Muchas gracias, Neko!-Agradeció el rubio muy contento a la latina.


	8. Dejando todo atrás

Neko solamente se limito a sonreírle desde el techo de la estación, su sonrisa se borro al ver a Steve saliendo de la estación con las municiones para su hermana y su pareja, aunque ya no eran necesarias porque el fuego había logrado asustar a los mutantes y algunos terminaron quemados en el proceso.

-Hayley, tarde un poco pero aquí tienes las municiones para recargar tu arma-Pudo escuchar Neko desde el techo a Steve decirle estas palabras a su hermana mayor.

-Gracias, las necesitaba. Tenía que recargar mi arma-Le respondió la pelinegra sacando el cartucho de la pistola y colocando las balas una a una, Jeff tomo las balas y realizo el mismo procedimiento que hacia su esposa.

-Yo también necesitaba las municiones, gracias viejo-Le agradeció Jeff-ahora que tenemos las armas recargadas, podemos defendernos fácilmente de esos monstruos…aunque ya no es necesario porque Neko nos ayudo bastante incendiando el lugar-

-De todas formas, hiciste un buen trabajo intentando ayudarnos-Le dijo Hayley. Neko solo se quedo callada escuchando la conversación, arrojo lejos la pistola de las bengalas porque ya no tenía más y no había forma de recargarla, camino alejándose de ahí seguida de Toshi quien decidió bajar del techo y salir de la estación con ella para verificar que nadie haya sido atacado o herido por algún mutante.

-¿Crees que todo está bien allá afuera, Toshi?-Preguntó la chica latina al japonés.

-Watashi wa shirimasenga, anata ga kangaete wa ikenai ¿Chekkuauto suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka? (Trad: No lo sé pero habrá que salir para verificar ¿No lo crees?)-Respondió Toshi. En eso Neko escucho que su amigo pelinegro, Stan, la estaba llamando así que salió de la estación junto con el chico asiático para ver que estaba pasando y porque la llamaba. La castaña comenzó a caminar y bajo las escaleras del andén, cruzo las vías y llego al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo quien estaba ocupado tratando de apagar el fuego que hace poco la Otaku había hecho con una bengala.

-¿Qué pasa, Stan?-Preguntó Neko preocupada-¿Están todos bien, nadie se lastimo? ¿Por qué me llamaste?-

-Estamos bien, Neko. Todos aquí estamos bien y nadie se lastimo-Respondió Stan-gracias al fuego logramos ahuyentar a los mutantes para que no vuelvan e intenten atacarnos… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-

-No lo aprendí de ningún lado, solo pensé en la forma más rápida que se me ocurrió para salvar a Kenny-Le dijo Neko, en eso Stan dejo de escucharla y miro hacia el horizonte, el cielo estaba teñido de rosa y el sol amenazaba con ocultarse pronto y darle paso a la noche-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que se aproxima a la distancia?-

-No, pero tenemos que entrar a la estación. En cualquier momento va a oscurecer y el numero de mutantes de duplica por las noches y no es seguro salir-Le dijo Stan volviendo a mirar a su amiga y a los demás sobrevivientes-Muy buen trabajo, chicos. Sobre todo Neko y Toshi que nos ayudaron desde el techo lo mejor que pudieron, pero no festejen muy pronto, ya va a oscurecer en cuestión de horas y tenemos que escondernos, los mutantes se duplican por la noche, pueden volver para matarnos, así que sugiero que otra vez alguien se ofrezca a montar guardia por la noche para vigilar el refugio-

-¿What the…? ¿Otra vez?-Pregunto Barry-Stan, viejo, estamos cansados de todo lo que tuvimos que hacer hoy. ¿No podríamos dejar eso de lado por esta noche?-

-Eso es imposible, alguien tiene que vigilar por la noche-Respondió Kyle-Si nos quedamos todos dormidos, es probable que esos monstruos quieran matarnos durante la noche. Así que ¿Quién está dispuesto a pasar otra noche sin dormir vigilando el refugio?-

Nadie respondió por unos minutos, todos estaban debatiendo entre todos para saber quien se atrevería a montar guardia por esa noche para mantener a salvo el refugio y que no sea invadido por los mutantes. Después de mucho deliberarlo, Cartman dio un paso adelante, fue el primero en atreverse a hablar.

-Yo lo haré-Dijo Cartman-aunque muero por irme a descansar esta noche, alguien tiene que proteger el refugio-

-Yo apoyo a Cartman-Dijo Kenny-así que también me quedare despierto vigilando a que los mutantes no se acerquen al refugio-

-Puedes contar conmigo si quieres, Stan-Dijo Francine animada a lo que su esposo solo asintió dando a entender que él también se quedaría vigilando hasta muy entrada la noche.

-De acuerdo, ya tenemos un grupo que montara guardia esta noche-Dijo Stan-ahora vamos al refugio, tenemos que comer algo y descansar para reponer energías. Mañana nos organizaremos para buscar comida y suministros-

-Cierto/es verdad lo que dice/ debemos estar a salvo por la noche-Accedieron los demás meneando la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación.

* * *

Más tarde, todo el grupo de sobrevivientes se encontraba sentado en un sector vacío de la estación de tren abandonada reunidos alrededor de lo que parecía ser una especie de fogata pequeña encendida en el suelo dentro de una lata de conserva vacía, arriba de esta pequeña fogata se estaban cocinando trozos de carne provenientes de los animales que rondaban por el bosque que los chicos habían atrapado antes de que oscurezca del todo. También habían puesto a calentar unas latas de conserva con frijoles y abrieron algunas latas de arvejas o guisantes, como quieran llamarlo, para comer esa noche, ya que nadie había tenido tiempo para comer o beber algo en todo el día con todo el movimiento agitado que hubo al espantar a los mutantes.

-Oigan ¿Alguien quiere más carne?-Pregunto Kenny mirando al grupo, Cartman levanto la mano al igual que Stan Smith y también Hayley-de acuerdo, ahí se les alcanzo los trozos, chicos-

-¿Qué no se puede guardar la carne en vez de comerla toda?-Pregunto Francine con curiosidad

-No se puede, como no hay luz aquí salvo el generador de emergencia, no hay sistema de refrigeración por lo que tenemos que tratar de comernos todo lo que se puede llegar a echar a perder-Le respondió Kyle- quizás, cuando salgamos mañana a conseguir más comida podremos buscar hielo o una hielera para guardar la carne y conservarla. De esa manera no se echara a perder-

-¡Al menos vamos a estar satisfechos por tanta comida!-Exclamó Cartman mientras llenaba sus mejillas con la carne que le habían dado en su plato.

-Agh, eres desagradable, Cartman-Dijo Neko volviendo a apoyar la cuchara con frijoles de nuevo en su plato lleno-¿Qué no te enseñaron a no hablar con la boca llena en tu casa?-

-A mi no me mandas, marica-Comento el gordo infeliz metiéndose dos cucharadas mas de frijoles en la boca-yo hagog log queh quieroh donde she me de lag…g-gana-eso ultimo lo dijo tragando toda la comida que tenía en la boca.

-Oigan, ya que los mutantes se fueron bastante lejos y no volverán a aparecer por un largo rato ¿les parece si nos turnamos para cantar canciones al azar?-Preguntó Barry emocionado-sería una buena forma de entretenernos durante la cena-

-Claro, no se oye nada mal. Sería lindo cantar algo, así nos conocemos mejor y sabremos qué tipo de música nos gustaba antes de que todo este desastre comenzara-Dijo Neko apoyando su plato en el suelo, aunque este aun tenia comida-¿Quién quiere empezar?-

-¡Yo! Yo quiero cantar como la madre de Kyle es una puta-Exclamó el gordo neonazi animado, lo que molestó mucho a Kyle.

-Ya cállate, culón. Mi madre no es una puta, la tuya si lo es-Respondió Kyle molesto.

-Oke, Oke. No se peleen-Dijo Neko intentando evitar que ambos chicos se mataran a golpes dentro del refugio-y no puedo mandarlos afuera porque los mutantes los mataran a golpes a ustedes dos *ejem*, creo que mejor empecemos con alguien que no quiera cantar algo que hable mal de la madre del otro-

Nadie dijo nada, todos se miraban entre todos algo avergonzados y accidentalmente Snot tosió, cosa que llamo la atención del Team Stan y la de Neko también.

-Snot ¿acaso tienes algo que decir?-Pregunto Stan mirando al otro chico judío.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que cante yo? No, no gracias chicos. Yo no canto-Respondió Snot avergonzado, no quería cantar y menos delante de gente que no conocía.

-No mientas, Snot. Si sabes cantar-Le dijo Steve, a lo que su mejor amigo solo le mando una mirada asesina como diciendo "te voy a matar" pero enseguida desvió la mirada-¡Lo sabia! Tengo la razón, si sabes cantar…oye ¿y si cantamos algo juntos? Lo digo para que no te sientas incomodo-

-Sí, eso se oye genial-Grito Kyle emocionado a los dos mejores amigos después de él y Stan-no vendría nada mal escuchar una canción en dúo-

-Vamos, maricas. Canten, no nos dejen con la intriga-Les pidió Cartman volviendo a tomar su plato de comida.

-O-Ok, ya, si todos insisten-Dijo Steve intentando calmar al Team Stan, aclaro un poco su garganta y comenzó a cantar una canción conocida- _Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed._ _Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_ -

 _-_ _I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan. Turn the TV on; throw my hand in my pants. Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_ -Canto Snot- _I_ _'ll be lounging on a couch, just chilling in my snuggie, click to MTV so they can teach me how to Dougie. 'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_ -

- _Oh, yes, I said it. I said it, I said it, 'cause I can_ -Cantaron Steve y Snot al unísono haciendo reír a el Team Stan y a Neko ya que ella estaba siguiendo la canción en modo playback- _Today I don't feel like doing anything_ _, I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_ -

-Cantan muy bien, chicos-Exclamó Neko sin dejar de reírse y disfrutando de la música, excepto Cartman, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

- _No, I ain't gonna comb my hair, 'Cause I ain't going anywhere._ _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_ -Canto Steve

- _I_ _'ll just strut in my birthday suit. And let everything hang loose -_Canto Snot- _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ -

-Jajajaja, estuvieron geniales-Comento Stan aplaudiendo con fuerza y sin dejar de reírse-me gusto muchísimo, felicitaciones. Deberían cantar en dúo más seguido-

-Jajaja, estoy de acuerdo con Stan. Ustedes dos tienen una voz increíble, hubo un tiempo en que yo solía cantar así pero ahora no lo hago mas-Dijo Neko decepcionada de sí misma-jaja, bien ¿Alguien más quiere cantar?-

-¿Puedo cantar mi canción sobre la mamá de Kyle?-Pregunto Cartman orgulloso volviendo a insistir y haciendo que Kyle se molestara nuevamente.

-No-Dijo Neko seriamente y vuelve a mirar al grupo-¿Alguien tiene otra cancion? ¿Alguien que no sea Cartman?-

-¡Yo!-Grito Stan Marsh emocionado-Yo tengo una canción-

-Genial, vamos, Stan. Canta la canción-Dijo Klaus dentro del frasco-todos queremos escucharte-

- _Aquí va mi confesión, Antes de ti no fui un santo. He pecado como no, pero eso es cosa del pasado. Desde que llegaste tú, lanzaste al aire la moneda. Fuera cara o fuera cruz, ganabas como quieras_ -Cantó Stan- _Conocerte fue un disparo al corazón, me atacaste con un beso a sangre fría_ …no se cómo sigue…-

- _Era tan letal la herida que causó, y este loco aventurero, se moría_ -Siguió Kenny para ayudar a Stan con la canción- _Y este día comenzó, t_ _anto amor con un disparo al corazón_ -

-¡Cartman Brah!-Exclamó Cartman arruinando la canción mientras sonreía y movía su camisa para que se parezca a una broma que hizo con el cuarteto años atrás. Stan lo miro seriamente pero decidió ignorar la broma de su amigo y seguir cantando, pero cuando iba a empezar se dio un facepalm en la frente por idiota.

-Agh, ¿Alguien me quiere ayudar? No me acuerdo mucho esta parte-Dijo Stan y de nuevo comenzó a cantar- _Cuantas noches de pasión_ _, cuantas mañanas tan vacías. Y un error tras otro error, con estas sábanas tan frías_ -

- _Desde que llegaste tú, lanzaste al aire la moneda. Fuera cara o fuera cruz, ganabas como quieras_ -Siguió Kyle para ayudar a su mejor amigo a terminar la canción.

- _Conocerte fue un disparo al corazón, me atacaste con un beso a sangre fría y yo sabía, que era tan letal la herida que causó, y este loco aventurero…¡SE MORÍA!_ -Cantaron juntos riéndose por haber gritado esa parte al unísono- _y este día comenzó, tanto amor con un disparo al corazón_ -

-Bien, hasta ahí es donde me sé la canción-Dijo Stan secándose las lagrimas de los ojos pero eso fue inútil, ya que había comenzado a llorar ocultando la cara con sus manos, Neko y Kyle se acercaron preocupados por él para consolarlo, Kyle le daba un abrazo mientras que Neko solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo-no pasa nada chicos, estoy bien…*snif* e-estoy b-bien…en serio-

-¿Oke?-Dijo Neko aun preocupada por el estado de su amigo-bueno, ¿Quién más quiere cantar para cerrar la noche e irnos a dormir?-

* * *

Una hora más tarde, el grupo ya había terminado de cenar y de cantar cuantas canciones quisieran y ahora todos se prepararon para ir a descansar, menos Cartman, Kenny, Stan y Francine Smith quienes se encontraban despiertos en distintos lugares de la estación/refugio improvisado montando guardia para vigilar que los mutantes no los atacaran.

Neko estaba sentada en una colchoneta de espuma con una manta verde encima de ella, no se había cambiado de ropa porque no lo consideraba necesario, además, mañana debía levantarse temprano para la organización de buscar comida y tenía que estar preparada en caso de que la eligieran para salir. Ahora estaba concentrada leyendo uno de los libros que trajo en su mochila antes de salir de South Park, el libro era "El Demonio y la señorita Prym" de Paulo Coelho, sinceramente, no era uno de sus autores favoritos pero quería leer alguna de sus novelas para saber si eran tan "empalagosas" como le habían comentado todos, incluyendo su mamá.

Escucho unos pasos arrastrarse por el pasillo, ella miro hacia el pasillo pero no vio a nadie, solo completa y total oscuridad, así que decidió ignorar los pasos y seguir enfocada en su lectura pero los pasos se aproximaban más, cerro el libro doblando la esquina de la hoja en la que se encontraba leyendo y cerró los ojos fuertemente para ignorar esos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más hasta que de golpe se detuvieron, abrió los ojos y otra vez no había nadie, solo el pasillo vacio en completa oscuridad, se calmo y siguió leyendo pero apenas acomodo el libro, una sombra bloqueo su lectura así que levanto la vista.

-¡Aaagh! ¿WTF?-Dijo Neko asustada viendo al chico que estaba delante de ella-¿S-Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No podía dormir-Le respondió el chico-me asusta la idea de que esos monstruos quieran venir a matarme mientras duermo y…-ve el libro que sostenía Neko en su mano-por lo visto tu tampoco puedes dormir-

-No es lo que parece, solo estaba leyendo para conciliar el sueño-Le dijo Neko cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el piso-además ¿para qué te preocupas tanto? Los mutantes no nos van a atacar hasta mañana y tenemos a tus padres, a Kenny y Cartman para que nos protejan. Así que puedes estar seguro de que nada malo va a pasar-

-Aun así, ese pensamiento me deja muy preocupado-dijo Steve temblando un poco.

-No pienses en lo negativo, estas a salvo aquí. Nada te va a pasar, además tienes suerte de tener a tus amigos y tu familia contigo-Le dijo Neko-mírame a mí, yo solo tengo a mis amigos, mis familiares probablemente estén muertos o algo así, no se que ha sido de ellos-reprime un bostezo-Oke, creo que seguiré leyendo un capítulo más de mi libro y me iré a dormir, ahora el sueño si me está afectando-toma el libro y lo abre pero antes de comenzar a leer mira nuevamente a Steve-Ah, antes de que se me olvide…¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?-

-Como te dije antes, no podía dormir y…de paso vine a buscar agua-Le respondió el chico de lentes.

-Oke, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Neko, nuevamente se concentro en su libro, escucho los pasos de Steve yendo a buscar agua y luego alejarse por el oscuro pasillo donde estaban los cuartos de control y otras habitaciones que no conocía de la estación, tomo la vela que estaba alumbrando las palabras escritas en el libro, la acerco a ella y soplo la llama apagándola, cerro el libro y se acomodo para dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba nublado y había una ligera neblina, señal de que esa mañana estaba fresco y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. En el pequeño bosque frente a la estación donde se refugiaban los sobrevivientes, un conejo de color marron claro saltaba por el césped y los arbustos olfateando el aire para percibir el peligro, se calmo un poco y siguió saltando hasta que se detuvo por unos segundos pero cuando iba a saltar nuevamente… ¡Flash! Una flecha salió disparada directamente hacia el animal atravesando su cuerpo y cayendo muerto al suelo en cuestión de minutos. Unos pasos se escuchaban a la distancia y estos se detuvieron al llegar al cadáver del conejo.

-Ya tenemos más carne para el almuerzo-Dijo Kenny retirando la flecha que le clavo al conejo con ayuda de una ballesta que llevaba consigo, Neko solo lo miro y se agacho a tomar el conejo muerto atándolo a una soga con otros dos conejos más-Oye, estas bien ¿Quieres volver a la estación? Te noto algo cansada-

-¿Qué? ¿Cansada yo? Jajajaja… ¡No! Para nada, estoy bien, Kenny-Respondió Neko-es solo que no dormí muy cómodamente anoche, el suelo no es un buen lugar para dormir y menos cuando cuentas con una colchoneta de goma espuma-ambos amigos siguieron caminando mientras Kenny miraba a todos lados buscando un nuevo animal para matar-por cierto, creo que con tres conejos solos no basta para darle de comer a todo el grupo-

-Es cierto, tenemos que buscar más cosas-Dijo Kenny-Sigo sin entender una cosa ¿Porqué viniste conmigo a buscar comida?-

-Porque Stan me lo pidió, ¿No lo recuerdas?-Pregunto Neko, en eso Kenny empezó a recordar la reunión de esa mañana.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Esa mañana había algo de sol y comenzaba a asomarse por las rendijas de las tablas de madera clavadas en las ventanas de la estación. No se sabía qué hora era pero por la posición del sol serian aproximadamente las 7:00 u 8:00 de la mañana, aunque afuera había algunas nubes a la distancia amenazando con ocultar el sol y largarse a llover en cualquier momento._

_En una habitación con sillas acomodadas en un semicírculo se encontraba Stan junto con sus amigos y los demás sobrevivientes. Stan estaba parado frente al grupo para comenzar con la reunión y de paso asignar los deberes de ese día para mantenerse a salvo de los mutantes que iban tras ellos día a día._

_-Oigan, ¿empezamos la reunión o no?-Pregunto Stan Smith impaciente_

_-Hay que esperar a que aparezca Neko, papá-Respondió Hayley sentada junto a Jeff-no podemos comenzar la reunión sin ella-_

_-Es verdad, Hayley ¿Dónde puede estar esa tonta?-Se preguntaba Stan a sí mismo, en eso escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Neko asomarse a la puerta de la habitación._

_-Buenos días, ¡Qué lindo día está haciendo hoy!-Saludó la chica latina a sus amigos pero casi todo el grupo la miraba seriamente-Oke, lo siento…mil disculpas por llegar tarde a la reunión ¿sí? Pero necesitaba salir afuera a lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes ya que tengo mal aliento desde ayer y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta-_

_-Ok, no importa. No es tan grave que te hayas retrasado 10 minutos para llegar a la reunión-Dijo Stan con sarcasmo. Neko solo bajo un poco la cabeza, camino hacia las sillas y tomo asiento en medio de Toshi y Snot-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, comencemos con la reunión-_

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Ah, sí. Ya lo recuerdo claramente, Stan nos mando a ti y a mí a buscar comida-Dijo Kenny regresando a la realidad luego de ese pequeño flashback-y a los demás los mando a buscar suministros, dijo que nos reuniéramos en la estación antes de que oscurezca-

-Yo no recuerdo que haya dicho eso, pero de todas formas te creo-Dijo Neko-Oye, creo que no hay más animales para cazar. No nos queda otra opción más que viajar a algún pueblo o ciudad cercana a la estación y buscar comida ahí ¿No lo crees?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Neko-Comento el rubio pervertido viendo las vías del tren a una corta distancia de los arboles del bosque-caminemos por esas vías abandonadas y quizás encontremos alguna ciudad donde conseguir comida-


	9. Problemas en Richmond

Kenny y Neko comenzaron a caminar siguiendo las vías del tren para saber hasta donde llegarían, a que ciudad o pueblo los llevaría y lo más importante, esperaban encontrar comida y armas por ahí una vez que llegaran. Aunque estuviera nublado, el cielo no daba señales de querer largar aunque sea unas gotitas de lluvia para aligerar ese clima tan cálido, para ambos amigos era raro que el clima estuviera en esa condición y más ahora que se aproximaba el invierno.

Después de caminar alrededor de tres horas con diecisiete minutos aproximadamente, el rubio pervertido y la castaña Otaku con gorro de orejas de gato se detuvieron al ver un cartel de una estación de tren abandonada, estaba algo despintado pero las letras en blanco revelaban el siguiente nombre:

" **RICHMOND** "

-¿Richmond? ¿Llegamos hasta este lugar?-Pregunto Kenny-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando, Neko?-

-No lo sé porque no hay sol y tampoco tengo un reloj conmigo-Respondió Neko-pero ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es cruzar estas vías, salir de la plataforma de la estación e internarnos en la ciudad para buscar comida y armas-

Neko y Kenny cruzaron las vías tal y como lo dijo la chica Otaku, lograron pasar la plataforma de la estación sin ningún problema pero cuando Neko iba a salir a la calle, Kenny la tomo de su camisa y la pego contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me detienes?-Pregunto Neko pero no pudo decir nada más porque el rubio le tapo la boca con una mano.

-Shh…cállate, hay mutantes en la calle frente a la entrada de la estación-Respondió Kenny en voz baja-los mataría a todos pero si lo hago atraeré a más y podrían atacarnos y no quiero desperdiciar flechas, debemos idear un plan para cruzar sin que nos vean-

-¿Qué te parece si usamos algo para distraerlos o los matamos?-Sugirió Neko al chico de capucha naranja. Kenny no la escuchaba, su mirada estaba enfocada en un auto blanco algo sucio por el polvo acumulado por el tiempo que fue abandonado y que nadie se atrevía a poner en marcha-Kenny, ¿Kenny? ¿Estás ahí?-

-Tengo una idea mejor-Respondió Kenny-tu quédate aquí y observa-asomo su cabeza por la pared asegurándose de que los mutantes no lo observaran o no sintieran sus pasos, al no haber peligro alguno corrió silenciosamente hacia el auto blanco y se oculto detrás de él.

Neko le hizo una seña con la cabeza como diciendo "¿Y ahora qué?", Kenny le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara y ella accedió, se acerco lentamente asomando desde la pared, una vez que hizo eso, realizo todos los movimientos que hizo su amigo pervertido y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba escondida en el auto junto a él.

-Buen trabajo-Dijo Kenny orgulloso de ella-ahora sígueme, tenemos que ir al downtown a conseguir suministros, armas y comida-

Neko solo asintió y los dos comenzaron a alejarse de la estación intentando no hacer ningún ruido que llamara la atención de esos monstruos horribles de piel amarilla.

- _Solo espero que todo salga bien_ -Pensó Neko con un poco de miedo. Los dos amigos siguieron caminando, a Neko se le hacía algo molesto que hubiera tanto silencio, no podía negar que amaba el silencio cuando tenía que leer un libro, hacer la tarea o estudiar para un examen de la escuela secundaria pero en ese momento no le gustaba para nada, doblaron hacia la derecha y comenzaron a caminar por E Main Street, apenas caminaron unos pasos cuando Kenny puso una mano sobre su hombro deteniéndola-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos ahora?-

Kenny no respondió, rápidamente tomo a Neko de la manga de su playera y la escondió junto a él detrás de un cubo de basura para reciclaje. Neko iba a preguntar algo pero Kenny le pidió que guardara silencio y señalo la calle que llevaba al downtown, Neko pudo ver un mutante moribundo tendido en el asfalto de la acera con una botella de whisky "Jack Daniels Black" medio vacía en su mano con dedos largos y asquerosos.

-Parece que son vulnerables al alcohol-Comento Neko en voz baja mirando al mutante-igual que yo-

-Sí, pero no por mucho-Dijo Kenny y ve otro mutante muerto a unos pocos centímetros de él, unas moscas volaban a su alrededor-en cualquier momento reaccionara y podría atacarnos-mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón naranja sacando una navaja-tenemos que camuflarnos-

-¡No! Kenny, ¿Qué carajo piensas hacer?-Pregunto Neko pero Kenny ya no la escuchaba, nuevamente salto a la acción sin pensar las consecuencias de su acto. Salió del cubo de basura y se acerco al mutante muerto arrodillándose cerca de este, con la punta de la navaja lo toco para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto del todo y si lo estaba, tomo su brazo derecho y clavo la navaja con fuerza comenzando a cortar alrededor formando un circulo perfecto de manera que pudiera desprender fácilmente el brazo, algo de sangre negra putrefacta cayo al asfalto. El rubio pervertido termino de arrancar el brazo del monstruo y lo acerco hacia él, aun estaba goteando sangre… ¡Perfecto! Solo tenía que pasársela por sus brazos, rostro y torax para camuflarse, llevo una mano bajo el brazo cortado y con la mano que tenia libre lo apretó un poco dejando salir finos chorros de sangre que empaparon su mano, tenía pensado untarse la sangre por su rostro pero, apenas acerco la hedionda sangre, el olor a podrido llego a sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar vomitar por eso en el asfalto.

-¡Kenny!-Dijo Neko preocupada saliendo del cubo de basura y acercándose a su amigo-Kenny, viejo ¿estás bien?-

-Agh, s-si, si…estoy bien-Respondió Kenny-olvide ponerme mi bozal ¿me lo pondrías por mi?-Neko solo asintió y acomodo el bozal sobre el rostro de su amigo mientras este se colocaba la sangre negra por toda la cara-lo siento si te asuste, estoy acostumbrado al olor a putrefacción de su sangre pero esto…esto era inevitable, sabía que iba a vomitar tarde o temprano-

-Ugh, que desagradable-Comento la chica Otaku viendo a su amigo pasarse la sangre negra ahora por los brazos y el torso cuidando de no ensuciar su camisa.

-No te quedes mirándome, ten-Dijo Kenny dándole la navaja-corta una parte de cuerpo de ese monstruo, exprímele la sangre como si de una naranja se tratara y échatela por el cuerpo para poder camuflarte-

-O-Oke.

* * *

A los pocos minutos, Kenny y Neko estaban caminando por la calle cubiertos de esa sangre negra apestosa, el olor a podrido era tan fuerte que al llegar a las fosas nasales de Neko, sentía que quería vomitar en el asfalto como lo hizo Kenny. A diferencia del rubio pervertido, Neko se había pasado el espeso liquido por el cuello, los brazos y las manos pero siempre cuidando de no manchar su ropa y que esta oliera mal.

-¿Crees que esto funcionará, Kenny?-Preguntó la castaña algo ansiosa y un poco incomoda por lo pegajosa que se sentía la sangre impregnada en su cuerpo.

-Supongo que sí, ya he hecho esto antes y las primeras tres veces que salí a buscar comida funciono-Respondió Kenny sujetando firmemente su ballesta-pero para estar seguros, vamos a probar nuestro camuflaje en ese monstruo que vimos tirado en la acera-

Neko trago saliva por el miedo y los dos se acercaron lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención del mutante, aunque la Otaku estaba casi segura de que no reaccionaria si estaba atontado por el whisky. Kenny le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Neko para que se acercara a hacer la prueba, ella accedió y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a aquel monstruo amarillo algo atontado por el alcohol, levanto su mano impregnada de sangre que aun goteaba en el asfalto y la acerco al rostro de mutante. La criatura levanto su cabeza débilmente y unos pequeños huecos (su nariz) se abrían en su rostro para olfatear la mano de la castaña, reconoció el olor a putrefacción de su propia sangre pero también pudo reconocer otro aroma, un aroma a shampoo que era totalmente desconocido para él, así que con sus ojos redondos, negros y brillantes miro a la Otaku y le gruño con ira haciendo que ella retrocediera asustada. Kenny se aproximo mientras el mutante no dejaba de gruñirle a Neko, apunto con la ballesta en el cráneo del monstruo y disparo la flecha.

-Creí que funcionaria-Dijo Neko asustada-pero al parecer reconoció el aroma de mi shampoo-

-No fue eso, estaba tan atontado por el whisky que no pudo reconocer el olor de la sangre de uno de los suyos-Dijo Kenny volviendo a acomodar la ballesta (ahora sin flechas) detrás de la espalda-vámonos, hay que conseguir la comida, las armas y largarnos de aquí antes de que llueva-

-Como digas, Kenny-Contestó Neko, ayudando a su amigo rubio a guardar la ballesta, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a su alrededor para ver si llegaba un mutante.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle desierta con algunos autos estacionados en la acera llenos de polvo y tierra por el estado de abandono, Kenny y Neko miraban las puertas y vidrieras de los locales del downtown, la mayoría estaban cerrados o algunos tenían las puertas bloqueadas con tablas de madera que tenían pintadas advertencias como "ALÉJESE", "CERRADO" o "PELIGRO".

Neko ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando Kenny le chisto y la llamo con su mano para que se acercara ya que vio un pequeño supermercado que no estaba con la puerta bloqueada pero tenía el vidrio roto. La castaña miro hacia atrás por si algún mutante aparecía, eso nunca pasó, se calmo un poco y entro en el supermercado con su amigo. Cuando entraron, ambos amigos vieron que no había casi nada y casi todos los estantes estaban rotos o volcados en el suelo, Kenny encontró una linterna y la prendió ya que ahí adentro no había luz, la única luz que había era la de la ventana y de la puerta principal.

-Espero que encontremos comida aquí ¿Qué piensas, Neko?-Pregunto Kenny caminando lentamente y mirando si había algún mutante ahí.

-No lo sé, no se qué decirte ¿puedes caminar un poco más cerca de mi? No veo nada-Respondió Neko, Kenny solo asintió y se puso junto a Neko comenzando a iluminar el piso del supermercado para que pueda caminar sin problema alguno.

-¿Crees que haya comida en el área de depósito? Ya que ahí adentro suele tener un cuarto con un montón de hielo para almacenar comida como carne y otras cosas más-Le preguntó Neko al rubio pervertido.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía, nunca he ido a un supermercado así que no se qué cosas tiene ahí adentro, salvo la vez que pusieron Whole Foods en South Park, pero pude verlo desde afuera-Dijo Kenny sin poder creerlo-pero si tú lo dices, tiene que ser verdad, vamos a ver si hay hielo y algo que se pueda comer-

Neko y Kenny siguieron caminando un poco mas hasta un pasillo donde ya no entraba la luz y solo había completa y total oscuridad, así que ambos chicos tuvieron que guiarse por el pasillo con la luz de la linterna. No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando pero pudieron ver que se encontraban frente a una enorme puerta de metal, Kenny respiro profundo dentro de su bozal y soltó aire para tranquilizarse, puso la mano sobre la manija de metal y abrió la puerta.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, Neko pudo ver que se encontraban en el área de almacenamiento, había muchos estantes altos casi tocando el techo, algunas cajas de cartón estaban vacías y tiradas en el suelo pero la Otaku también pudo ver que había más cajas de comida en los estantes, quizás había algo ahí que pudieran llevar a la estación para que el grupo pueda comer.

-Dios, esto es enorme-Dijo Kenny mirando todo a su alrededor iluminando con la linterna y ve un cuarto más pequeño-mira, un cuarto de refrigeración, quizás aun funcione y haya hielo ahí-

-Perfecto, ve a buscar hielo y yo me ocupo de buscar comida-Dijo Neko, Kenny asintió y se alejo llevándose la linterna con él dejando a Neko en total y completa oscuridad, tenía miedo pero intento ser valiente, encontró una escalera de metal con rueditas, eso la ayudaría a desplazarse más fácilmente por el área de almacenamiento.

- _Creo que estaré bien aquí arriba_ -pensó Neko mientras subía la escalera. La empujo un poco y estiro su brazo para alcanzar una caja de cartón que no estaba tan llena pero tampoco estaba vacía- _¿Qué habrá aquí dentro?_ -abrió la caja y metió la mano tanteando el interior para buscar que había adentro y toco algo duro, lo sacó y pudo ver que era una lata de maíz en conserva, atrajo la caja hacia ella y adentro había otras quince latas más.

Emocionada, bajo corriendo de la escalera cuidando de no tropezarse junto con la caja, la dejo en el suelo y se echo a correr hacia el área principal del supermercado, encontró unos carritos en la entrada, destrabo uno y lo llevo rápidamente hacia el área de almacenamiento sin darse cuenta de que las ruedas hacían mucho ruido en el azulejo del pasillo, esto alerto a algunos mutantes que estaban afuera pero no se preocuparon por ello y siguieron deambulando por la calle como si nada.

Llego al área de almacenamiento y dejo el carrito cerca de la entrada, abrió la caja y cargo todas las latas de maíz que podía con sus dos brazos, fue hacia el carrito metiendo las latas dentro de este, de repente la puerta del cuarto de refrigeración se abrió y de él salió Kenny cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Kenny ¿encontraste hielo? ¿O algo donde conservar la carne?-Pregunto Neko pero Kenny negó con la cabeza-uh, que pena. De verdad que necesitábamos hielo, sino la carne se va a echar a perder-

-Busque pero no encontré nada-Respondió Kenny y ve el carrito con las latas de maíz-¿Quieres que te de una mano? Y… ¿De donde sacaste ese carrito?-

-Estaban en la entrada-Dijo Neko metiendo la última lata de maíz dentro del carrito-y si, necesito ayuda, quiero que revises las cajas de cartón que están en los estantes conmigo y fíjate si encuentras mas latas de conserva, bolsas de _snacks_ , lo que sea que podamos comer-

Kenny solo asintió, tomo una escalera de metal con rueditas para facilitar su desplazamiento y al igual que Neko comenzaron a moverse por los estantes revisando cajas buscando algo que llevarle al grupo para que puedan comer.

* * *

Escasos minutos después, ambos amigos ya estaban fuera del pequeño supermercado, Neko llevaba el carrito lleno hasta la mitad con comida, además de las latas de maíz, habían colocado paquetes de galletas, cereales, leche en polvo, latas de atún, hongos, guisantes, tomate, paquetes de papas fritas y dos paquetes con seis botellas de agua mineral y una caja llena de sobres de jugo de manzana en polvo.

-Creo que con todo esto estaremos bien por unos cuantos días-Dijo Kenny caminando junto a Neko quien se ocupaba de empujar el carrito-ahora lo único que nos queda es conseguir armas y largarnos de aquí antes de que llueva-

-Creo que en este estado es muy común encontrar una tienda de armas cerca de un supermercado, Neko-Sugirió el rubio de ojos azules a la chica de orejas de gato. Pasaron con el carrito por en medio de un grupo de mutantes pero estos no los atacaron, solo los pasaron de largo como si ellos no existieran.

-Hmm, según este mapa que tome de la caja registradora, hay una tienda de armas ubicada en la calle Hull Street Road-Dijo Neko consultando el mapa que guardo en su mochila y cuidando de no tocarlo mucho con sus manos manchadas de sangre negra-así que tenemos que ir desde donde estamos hasta…-traza un camino con el dedo-aquí, aquí es a donde tenemos que ir-

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a esa tienda a conseguir armas-Dijo Kenny, sujeto el costado de carrito y ayudo a Neko a empujarlo con fuerza y velocidad para que pudieran ir más rápido a la tienda-Por cierto ¿cómo se llama la tienda? Asi podemos ubicarla-

-Town Gun Shop-Respondió Neko-tenemos que identificarla por unas letras de color azul y amarillo-

-Espero que no nos crucemos con más mutantes-Dijo Kenny preocupado.

Después de caminar unos minutos, por fin llegaron a la tienda Gun Town Shop pero al llegar Neko quiso matarse (no literalmente) ya que encontraron la tienda cerrada… ¿Cerrada? No, no estaba cerrada, sino que la puerta estaba bloqueada con un auto rojo que se había chocado contra una columna de ladrillo perteneciente al local. La Otaku pudo ver otras tiendas más que estaban cerradas o con los vidrios rotos y supo que la tienda formaba parte de un pequeño centro comercial.

-Maldición, tendremos que empujar el auto-Dijo Kenny alejándose del carrito donde llevaban la comida, apoyo sus manos en la cajuela del auto y comenzó a empujar con toda la fuerza que podía-¿M-Me ayudas? No puedo hacer esto yo solo-

Neko enseguida dejo el carrito y fue a ayudar su amigo colocándose junto a él y comenzando a empujar el auto rojo haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo sobrehumano, entre los dos lograron correr el auto de la entrada y llevarlo a un sector despejado del estacionamiento. Cuando terminaron, ambos estaban respirando entrecortadamente y chocaron las manos para felicitarse por su trabajo. De una patada, Kenny abrió la puerta y entro seguido de Neko quien estaba un poco molesta por lo que había hecho el rubio pervertido.

-Oh, por todos los cielos. Se podía usar la perilla, no era necesario darle una patada a la puerta-Comento Neko molesta mientras caminaba por la tienda junto a Kenny mirando las armas que se iban a llevar.


	10. Corrriendo en la lluvia

Anteriormente:

-Maldición, tendremos que empujar el auto-Dijo Kenny alejándose del carrito donde llevaban la comida, apoyo sus manos en la cajuela del auto y comenzó a empujar con toda la fuerza que podía-¿M-Me ayudas? No puedo hacer esto yo solo-

Neko enseguida dejo el carrito y fue a ayudar su amigo colocándose junto a él y comenzando a empujar el auto rojo haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo sobrehumano, entre los dos lograron correr el auto de la entrada y llevarlo a un sector despejado del estacionamiento. Cuando terminaron, ambos estaban respirando entrecortadamente y chocaron las manos para felicitarse por su trabajo. De una patada, Kenny abrió la puerta y entro seguido de Neko quien estaba un poco molesta por lo que había hecho el rubio pervertido.

-Oh, por todos los cielos. Se podía usar la perilla, no era necesario darle una patada a la puerta-Comento Neko molesta mientras caminaba por la tienda junto a Kenny mirando las armas que se iban a llevar.

* * *

-Aun así, siempre quise hacer eso-Dijo Kenny orgulloso. Neko solo rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio pero luego su expresión cambio al encontrar un mostrador de cristal que contenía pistolas de distintos diseños y algunas eran de policía.

-Oye, Kenny. Supongo que no estaría nada mal llevarnos algunas de estas ¿no lo crees?-Pregunto Neko apoyando su mano en el mostrador y dando leves golpecitos para que Kenny viera las armas.

-Claro, pero tenemos que llevar un poco de todo, en otra palabra, todo lo que podamos meter en el carrito-Respondio Kenny-pero también asegúrate de tomar mucha munición-

-Tenemos que asegurarnos…-Dijo Neko tomando un ladrillo y rompiendo el mostrador de cristal donde estaban las pistolas, se alejo para abrir otro mostrador y sacar cajas repletas de balas para distintas armas-de no tomar nada que no vaya con las armas que escogimos ¿Oke?-

-Sí, bien pensado, Neko-Comento Kenny sujetando algunas armas en las manos, los 2 salieron de ahí y metieron todo dentro del carrito, al hacerlo llamaron la atención de algunos mutantes que curioseaban cerca del pequeño centro comercial-¿Piensas que con eso alcanza?-

-Por un tiempo….supongo que sí, alcanzara-Respondió Neko guardando más armas en una bolsa que encontró por ahí-ahora vámonos a las vías del tren, tenemos que volver a la estación antes de que empiece a llover-

-Y siempre teniendo cuidando con los mutantes-añadió Kenny.

El rubio pervertido y la chica Otaku salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a empujar nuevamente el carrito, caminaron tranquilos ignorando a los mutantes que pasaban por la calle, si seguían asi podrían llegar a la estación sin problemas pero al parecer el destino quiso alterar su plan ya que apenas llevaban pocos metros caminando cuando unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo.

-No, no puede ser…-Dijo Kenny mirando el cielo y las gotas caer al asfalto y la calle-¿Ya comenzó a llover?-

Al principio la lluvia fue ligera pero después se torno más intensa y el agua comenzó a lavar la sangre negra pegada en el cuerpo de ambos amigos.

-¡Maldita sea! Tenemos que irnos de aquí, la lluvia está comenzando a borrar la sangre y el mal olor-Dijo Neko, Kenny asintió y comenzó a empujar el carrito con fuerza para poder salir de ahí, la sangre ya se estaba borrando del todo y el grupo de mutantes que antes los había ignorado comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos rodeándolos ¡estaban perdidos! ¿Ahora como diablos iban a escapar? Ambos amigos estaban aterrados, Neko saco a escondidas un hacha oculta en su chaqueta y le hizo un corte en la cabeza a uno de los mutantes que estaba junto a ella y lo mismo hizo con otros dos mas-Kenny, no te quedes aquí mirándome, intenta empujar el carrito mientras caminamos, yo me encargo de esto-

Kenny comenzó a empujar el carrito y los dos se echaron a correr mientras Neko le daba hachazos a los monstruos que caían muertos al suelo y algunos terminaban decapitados, Kenny estaba tan distraído viendo a Neko pelear que la rueda del carrito se trabo en un pequeño pozo haciendo que se caiga al asfalto volcando toda la comida, las armas y las municiones.

-Holy Shit-Dijo Kenny, ve a un mutante detrás de él y se voltea asustando pegando un grito de horror, rápidamente saco su ballesta y con la mano temblorosa intento poner la flecha para disparársela al mutante pero la flecha se salió de su lugar así que el rubio pervertido se agacho para tomar la flecha pero el mutante lo tomo de su camisa y lo vio fijamente a los ojos, abrió la boca dispuesto a lanzar un grito agudo pero alguien clavo un hacha en su espalda y la quito rápidamente de ahí-¡N-Neko!-

-No me lo agradezcas-Respondió la Otaku-rápido, junta todo lo que puedas y mételo en el carrito-vio que más mutantes se aproximaban hacia ellos saliendo de los callejones-tenemos que huir pronto de aquí-

Kenny se agacho tomando todas las armas y comida que podía mientras Neko lo ayudaba a enderezar el carrito de supermercado, rápidamente, Kenny hecho todo adentro y después se acomodo delante del carrito comenzando a empujarlo con fuerza mientras corría, Neko caminaba lo más rápido que podía junto a él. Atravesaron calles infestadas de mutantes y cuidando de no pelear con ellos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la estación, una vez ahí, dejaron el carrito en la plataforma, Neko se quito su mochila, la abrió y metió toda la comida que podía dentro de la mochila repleta de armas.

-Esperemos que con esto podamos subsistir por unos cuantos días-Dijo Kenny ayudando a Neko a empacar toda la comida.

-Y que no encontremos más mutantes-Dijo Kenny preocupado. Neko vio hacia abajo, lugar donde estaban ubicadas las vías de tren, salto a las vías y comenzó a caminar, apenas avanzo unos pasos y se volteo a ver a Kenny.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vienes?-Pregunto Neko, Kenny iba a decir algo pero a lo lejos escucho unos gemidos desgarradores y se asusto un poco-Kenny, ¿Kenny? ¿No vienes?-

-S-Si-Respondio el rubio pervertido quien salto de golpe a las vías del tren sin dejar de cargar su ballesta-es solo que, debemos irnos rápido de aquí, Neko-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Pregunto Neko preocupada y enseguida dejo de hablar al escuchar los gemidos de los mutantes-¡Shit! Pregunta contestada… ¡A correr!-

Ambos amigos comenzaron a correr y a saltar las vigas de madera de las vías para escapar de los mutantes. La lluvia parecía no acabar ya que ahora las gotas caían con más fuerza empapando los cuerpos de Neko y Kenny, la sangre negra ya se había desvanecido del todo y también el mal olor que provenía de esta. Corrieron alrededor de quince minutos hasta que se detuvieron al ver que los mutantes no los seguían.

-Oye, debíamos haber caminado desde hace rato-Comento Kenny cansado y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Ya lo creo…-Dijo Neko y mira hacia atrás-pero…creo que los perdimos de vista desde hace ya un largo tiempo, vamos, tenemos que volver a la estación para reunirnos con los demás-

-Creo que ellos tuvieron más suerte que nosotros-Dijo Kenny quien estaba de acuerdo con la teoría de la Otaku con orejas de gato. Neko solo asintió y nuevamente comenzaron a caminar por las vías del tren para llegar a la estación, poder reunirse con los demás y refugiarse de esa violenta lluvia que parecía no terminar más y que no dejaba de caer por muchas plegarias que le mandaras a Dios para que la tormenta callara.

* * *

Tres horas con diecisiete nuevamente transcurrieron con lentitud, con los pies adoloridos, cansados y sudando un poco, Kenny y Neko lograron por fin llegar a la estación, la lluvia ahora era menos intensa pero ahora ambos amigos estaban completamente empapados, hacia menos calor que en la mañana y el transcurso de la tarde. Neko pudo ver a un chico pelinegro afuera de la estación con un arma en las manos montando guardia en la puerta, la Otaku pensó que era Stan pero se equivoco, ese chico no era Stan ya que tenia la playera rota, era Toshi.

-Mira, ahí está Toshi. Vamos, hay que decirle que nos deje pasar-Le dijo Kenny emocionado mirando a Neko. Corrieron y cruzaron las vías del tren, subieron las escaleras de la plataforma de la estación llegando a la entrada, pero apenas se acercaron, Toshi les apunto con su arma impidiéndoles el paso.

-¿Anata dare? ¿Karera wa watashitachi kara shitaidesu ka? (Trad: ¿Qué hacen aqui? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?)-Pregunto Toshi

-Toshi, soy yo, Neko y el es Kenny-Respondió Neko-nos fuimos hace unas horas a buscar comida y armas ¿puedes dejarnos pasar? Estamos mojados de correr bajo la lluvia y queremos entrar a secarnos o por lo menos cambiarnos de ropa-

-Anata wa watashi no shitsumon ni kotaete imasen. Anata ga daredearu ka o oshietekudasai matawa watashi wa anata o uchimasu (Trad: No respondiste ninguna de mis preguntas. Dime quien eres o te disparo)-Dijo Toshi sin dejar de apuntarle a Neko y a Kenny con su arma, en eso unos pasos se aproximaron a la entrada haciendo que los dos amigos se voltearan a ver quien venía a la entrada y era Stan.

-Ya basta, Toshi. No es necesario que les apuntes con tu arma, déjalos pasar-Le ordeno el joven Marsh a lo que el chico Asiático solo asintió con su cabeza y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza dirigido a Neko y a Kenny los invito a pasar a la estación.

-¿Por qué Toshi actuó de esa manera, Neko?-Preguntó Kenny rascándose su mojada cabeza y caminando junto a Stan. Se quito su bozal para poder hablar un poco mejor y de forma más entendible.

-No lo sé-Respondió Neko-sinceramente no se mucho sobre el comportamiento de una persona de origen japonés, es algo que debería estudiar más a fondo cuando todo este desastre termine-

Neko y Kenny llegaron a la habitación principal del edificio, ahí los estaban esperando todos los sobrevivientes, Stan Smith, Cartman y Barry montaban guardia. Kyle, Jeff y Snot conversaban, Francine estaba descansando, Klaus miraba la lluvia desde su frasco caer por la ventana y Steve estaba intentando leer uno de los libros que saco prestado de la mochila de Neko. Hayley se encontraba sentada junto a su esposo, al ver a Kenny, Neko y Stan corrió hacia ellos.

-Chicos, por fin llegaron, los estábamos esperando-Dijo Hayley abrazando a Kenny y luego a Neko-oigan ¿Qué les paso? Están mojados-

-Tuvimos que correr bajo la lluvia, por eso estamos mojados-Respondió Kenny con sarcasmo-¿Por qué haces una pregunta tan estúpida, Hayley? Si no ¿Cómo nos habríamos mojado? ¿Cayendo a un estanque? Por supuesto que no, no somos tan estúpidos-

-Oye, no le hables así a mi esposa. Ella te estaba hablando bien, idiota-Le dijo Jeff a Kenny un poco molesto queriendo defender a su chica.

-No pasa nada, Jeff. No me está molestando, déjalo, no tiene sentido que te pelees con alguien aquí-Dijo Hayley, quien solo rodó los ojos un poco cansada y se fue de ahí para sentarse junto a Kyle y conversar con él. Neko vio a Steve leyendo uno de sus libros y fue hacia él, una vez que estuvo a una distancia segura, le arrebato el libro de las manos.

-Oye, yo estaba leyendo eso-Dijo Steve mirando a Neko con el libro en sus manos.

-Estabas, tiempo pasado. Ahora esto me pertenece-Comento Neko cerrando el libro y acomodándolo bajo su brazo-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con uno de mis libros? ¿Acaso te di permiso para revisar mi mochila y sacarlo? Quiero que sepas que yo me enojo muchísimo si leen mis libros antes de que yo lo haga-

-Ok, ok. Lo siento, Neko-Se disculpó Steve.

-De acuerdo, disculpa aceptada. Pero solo por esta vez-Dijo Neko, eso escucho unos pasos correr hacia ella empujándola al suelo y haciendo que la mochila que llevaba con las armas y la comida se desprendiera de ella cayendo con un golpe seco a un lugar un poco apartado de la Otaku.

-¿Ya volviste, marica? ¿Qué traes en la mochila?-Pregunto Cartman sujetando a Neko de los hombros y luego la suelta de forma brusca haciendo que se golpee la cabeza contra el suelo-espero que hayas traído comida-

-Oye, discúlpate con Neko por empujarla-Dijo Steve molesto queriendo ayudar a su compañera de supervivencia a levantarse pero ella rechazo su ayuda.

-Oblígame, no pienso disculparme con esa minoría-Dijo Cartman revolviendo la mochila donde hace unas horas antes, Neko cargaba armas y comida para abastecerse por algunos días, toco un paquete azul y lo saco de la mochila tirando sin querer una caja de balas-¡Qué bien! ¡Galletas Oreo de mantequilla de maní! Las extrañaba, gracias por conseguirlas, marica-

-Disfrútalas mucho, había un solo paquete en la caja que saque de la tienda a la que fui con Kenny-Le dijo Neko una vez que se levanto del suelo, llevo una mano a la cabeza ya que le dolía un poco el golpe que se había dado contra el frío suelo de la estación.

-¿Estás bien, Neko?-preguntó Steve preocupado por lo que le pasó la latina.

-Sí, no pasa nada-Respondió Neko, ve a Cartman salir corriendo emocionado con el paquete de oreos bajo su brazo-al menos el hijo de puta de Cartman obtuvo lo que quería-

* * *

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, Neko decidió quedarse despierta solo por esa noche montando guardia. Ahora se encontraba afuera sentada en el techo de la estación donde ayer había tomado una acción rápida para salvarle la vida a Kenny y evitar que fuera atacado por unos mutantes, sostenía una pistola en sus manos, ya que (según Stan) era lo más seguro que podía darle para defenderse sin perder el control de los disparos. Su mirada estaba concentrada en el bosque, ya que normalmente, de ahí solían aparecer los mutantes para atacarlos, escucho un sonido y miro hacia la derecha, no había nadie, así que nuevamente concentro su mirada en los árboles pero al hacerlo escucho el sonido; esta vez más cerca de ella, así que Neko giro su mirada y se encontró con Stan Smith subiendo hasta el techo de la estación.

-Holy shit-Dijo Neko asustada cuidando de no soltar la pistola y que caiga al suelo-Stan, no me vuelvas a asustar así, carajo, casi se me cae la pistola por el susto-

-Lo siento, yo…solo intentaba subir aquí sin despertar o asustar a nadie-Se disculpo el hombre pelinegro agente de la C.I.A terminando de subir por el techo.

-Oke, pero la próxima vez arrójame una piedra o algo…casi me muero-Le dijo Neko un poco más tranquila-y más después de todo lo que tuve que atravesar esta tarde-

-Si…y de eso exactamente vine a hablarte-Dijo Stan sentándose junto a ella.

-¿What?

-Necesitamos mover al grupo de aquí, no tiene sentido estar frente a un bosque y una ciudad repleta de monstruos, es tremendamente peligroso-Le contó Stan preocupado por la seguridad de su familia.

-¿Acaso estás loco? Escucha, se que te preocupas mucho por tu familia pero…¿Qué pasara con mis amigos y con los amigos de tu hijo? ¿Ellos no valen nada?-Pregunto Neko sorprendida por lo que el agente de la C.I.A le había dicho

-¿Y qué pasara con el gobierno cuando comience a arreglar este caos? Empezaran con las ciudades… ¡Nos rescataran más rápido si permanecemos aquí!-Le dijo Stan.

-¿Cuándo piensas que van a rescatarnos, Stan? ¿Mañana? ¿Pasado mañana? ¿En una semana? ¿En un mes? Está haciendo mucho calor aquí y luego va a hacer un frío de la puta madre que podría empeorar en cuestión de minutos-Le respondió Neko-por no mencionar lo que nos paso esa madrugada en Langley Falls, es demasiado peligroso estar cerca de esas horribles criaturas-

-Lo arriesgado es irnos a otro lugar, hay bastantes suministros en el área, estaremos bien. Este es el mejor lugar para que seamos rescatados-Contestó el pelinegro.

-¿En serio?... ¿En serio, viejo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos van a rescatar? Kenny casi muere ayer ¿Y si hubiera sido uno de mis otros amigos? ¿Y si hubieran sido tus hijos?-Pregunto Neko con cierto aire sarcástico-nadie estaba preparado para un ataque como ese, Stan ¿Crees que los amigos nerd de tu hijo saben defenderse como dios manda? Yo creo que no, de todos nosotros, tu eres el experto en armas aquí y si fuéramos a un lugar peligroso quizás no deberíamos ser rescatados, después de todo contamos contigo. Prefiero tener una buena noche de descanso algunas veces a sentarme toda la noche y la madrugada esperando a que el gobierno aún este intacto y vayan a salvarnos-

-No, maldita sea. Nos quedaremos exactamente aquí-Se quejo Stan un poco enfadado por la actitud de la Otaku-estamos mucho mejor aquí, lo de ayer fue solo una falla en el plan del otro Stan, este lugar es más seguro. Neko…podemos proteger a nuestros amigos, puedo proteger a mi familia, seremos rescatados aquí. Si nos adentramos al interior del país tardarían MESES en encontrarnos, debemos quedarnos aquí-

-Oke, tienes razón…si lo ves así seguro que esto es lo apropiado para nosotros…está bien. Nos quedaremos, pero si queremos resistir tendremos que buscar más armas. Si Kenny hubiese tenido su arma cargada ayer por la tarde podría haberles disparado de un solo golpe a todas esas bestias-Comentó Neko queriendo apoyar a Stan con su decisión-creo que todos aquí deberían portar armas, siempre-

-Mi hijo no va a querer llevar un arma consigo todo el tiempo, además… ¿De donde vamos a sacar tantas municiones para eso?-Pregunto Stan preocupado por la seguridad de los sobrevivientes y de su propia familia.

-Ya le diré a Marsh y se nos ocurrirá un plan, no te preocupes-Respondió Neko, de repente pudieron ver como un medio dormido Kyle salía de la estación y se paraba frente a ellos mirando hacia el techo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿Quieren bajar la voz? Algunos intentamos descansar aquí adentro-Se quejo el pelirrojo judío refregándose un ojo con pereza.

-¡Lo siento, Kyle!-Se disculpó Neko tratando de disfrazar la escena. Kyle solo asintió y de nuevo se fue a la estación para dormir como la gente, Stan Smith se levanto de su lugar en el techo y comenzó a alejarse de ahí-¿A dónde vas?-

-Me voy adentro a descansar un poco y tengo que seguir vigilando-Respondió Stan-¿Te quedaras aquí toda la noche?-

-Por supuesto que sí, hoy me toca montar guardia-Dijo Neko molesta-Ahora vete, tienes que descansar, viejo-


	11. Un nuevo día

-Ok, de acuerdo. No seas tan cascarrabias-Contestó Stan algo cansado y alejándose de ahí.

Neko lo vio alejarse y bajar del techo de la estación, cuando se fue, volvió a enfocar su mirada en el oscuro cielo nocturno, en las estrellas, una más brillante que la otra y de nuevo volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia los arboles del bosque vigilando atentamente a que ningún mutante aparezca y quiera invadir el refugio. Por unos minutos no paso nada, pero luego vio algo sacudirse en los arbustos, así que rápidamente cargo su arma y se preparo para disparar, de los arbustos pudo ver un mutante (o parte de él) saliendo de él arrastrándose por el suelo con sus dos manos, le faltaban parte de las piernas y el torso, podía ver sus órganos internos expuestos y una gruesa línea de sangre negra que se extendía desde el arbusto hasta donde estaba arrastrándose, eso solo provoco que Neko quisiera vomitar pero se contuvo, ya tenía dieciocho años como para andar vomitando como si fuera una bebé o algo así.

Preparó su arma dispuesta a dispararle a ese monstruo pero apenas había oprimido el gatillo cuando un disparo salió de debajo de la estación perforando la frente de la criatura y haciendo que caiga boca abajo en la tierra. Neko se tranquilizo, ya que probablemente pudo haber sido Kenny, Francine o Stan Marsh quienes se encontraban montando guardia esa noche para proteger el refugio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Neko se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza baja en el techo de la estación sin dejar de sujetar el arma, hablaba en sueños, vaya a saber uno con que estaba soñando pero…en este capítulo no nos vamos a centrar en ella sino en otro personaje perteneciente al grupo de sobrevivientes. Esa misma mañana, Hayley Smith descansaba tranquilamente en una colchoneta colocada en el suelo del cuarto central de la estación junto a Jeff, cuando de repente despertó, y no porque estuviera acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, sino porque sintió un pequeño malestar en el estomago y no sabía porque, rápidamente se levanto de la colchoneta retirando el brazo de su esposo que estaba alrededor de ella, salió corriendo sin hacer mucho ruido afuera (a la parte trasera de la estación).

Una vez afuera, la pelinegra se llevo una mano a la boca para reprimir las nauseas que sentía, busco un cesto de basura con la mirada y lo encontró cerca de ella, corrió hacia el cesto y vomito todo lo que había comido anoche ahí adentro. Cuando termino, intento controlar su respiración, no sabía que le estaba pasando, supuso que era solo un dolor de estomago y nada más, que pronto se le pasaría. Regreso a la estación y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto central, pudo ver que su madre y algunos de los amigos de Neko ya estaban despiertos, preparándose el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Hayley-La saludo Francine con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, mamá-Respondió ella-¿Sabes que hay para desayunar? Me desperté con un poco de hambre-

-Tenemos cereales caducados y leche en polvo que trajeron Kenny y Neko ayer-Le dijo Kyle abriendo una nueva caja de cereales y echando el contenido de la caja a un bowl pequeño de color azul-¿Quieres un poco?-

-Sí, gracias-Dijo ella, sentándose a desayunar con el pelirrojo y con su madre, tomo el bowl con cereales pero apenas lo hizo sintió que las nauseas la atacaban nuevamente pero esta vez supo controlarlas, aunque empezó a sentirse un poco mareada por lo que paso hace unos segundos atrás.

-Hayley, hija ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Francine preocupada por el bienestar de su hija mayor.

-Sí, estoy bien mamá. No pasa nada, solo me duele el estomago, es todo-Respondió ella, eso no era una mentira pero tampoco era del todo cierto. Ella no sabía muy bien que le estaba pasando, esa mañana se despertó así y hace unos días estaba bien, escucho la puerta de la estación abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, Neko ya había entrado a descansar un poco luego de estar toda la noche despierta montando guardia para proteger el refugio.

-Buenos días, Neko ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-La saludo Kyle contento de volver a ver a su amiga dentro del refugio-escuche que estuviste hablando con Smith ayer ¿De qué hablaban?-

-Eso que te importa-Dijo Neko reprimiendo un bostezo-¿Sabes donde está Marshmallow? Necesito hablar con él, es un tema serio y debemos discutirlo a solas-

-¿Marshmallow?-Dijo Hayley sin entender a quien se estaba refiriendo Neko

-Eeeh, A-A veces cuando estoy con Kyle menciono a Stan como "Mashmallow"-Le explico Neko a la pelinegra y ve a Kyle- En fin ¿Sabes donde esta?-

-Está descansando en su habitación, ve a despertarlo si quieres hablar con él-Dijo Kyle, Neko solo le sonrió dándole las gracias y se retiro de ahí para dejar a su amigo judío, a esa pelinegra hippie y a Francine desayunando tranquilos. Kyle no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza con enojo y algo de sospecha hacia la Otaku.

- _¿Para qué quiere ir a ver a Stan?_ -Pensó Kyle- _¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que discutir? Y lo más curioso… ¿Por qué dijo que tenía que ser a solas? ¿Acaso es algo que no puede compartir con nadie más?_ -

-Oye Kyle, ¿Porqué pusiste esa cara cuando Neko se fue?-Pregunto Klaus con curiosidad quien se encontraba por ahí cerca escuchando la conversación-¿Será que estas celoso de Neko?-

-¿Q-Qué?-Dijo Kyle sin poder creerlo, ve a Francine y a Hayley quienes asentían con la cabeza dándole a entender a Kyle que para ellas también lo consideraban una señal de celos por parte del pelirrojo judío-N-No estoy celoso de Neko, e-ella…ella… ¡ella es mi amiga! Casi tanto como Stan, no puedo sentir celos de ella-

-A mi no me engañas, no soy tan inocente como tú crees que soy y se identificar muy bien los celos a la distancia-Le dijo Hayley pensando en aquella vez en que Steve y su papá habían estado "compitiendo" para ganarse la amistad de Snot-¿Quién sabe? El amor a veces puede llevarte a cometer estupideces-

-Cállate, mientes. Yo no amo a Stan-Le respondió Kyle enojado a la chica pelinegra-Stan y yo somos súper mejores amigos desde que éramos niños y eso nada, ni nadie lo cambiara-

-Uhm...seh, claro…como no-Dijo Klaus irónicamente hacia el pelirrojo.

Neko siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de su amigo pelinegro, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que directamente paso intentado no hacer ruido alguno pero la puerta chirrió haciendo que el pelinegro se moviera en su colchoneta asustando a la Otaku, pero apenas vio que Stan volvía a relajarse y quedarse dormido, se tranquilizo y sonrió, le gustaba ver a alguien dormir (sobre todo cuando ese alguien era un chico) lástima que había entrado a la habitación con un simple propósito: despertar al pelinegro.

-Stan, amigo, despierta-Dijo Neko y pudo ver como el chico se removía con violencia en la colchoneta-vamos, arriba. Ya es de día y tenemos que discutir algo serio-

-Está bien, ya me despierto-Dijo Stan levantándose con pereza hasta quedar sentado en la cama y refregándose los ojos-bien ¿De qué quieres hablar, Neko? Más te vale que sea algo serio como me dijiste antes porque si no me despertaste para nada-

-Sí, es algo serio. Lo juro-Respondió la chica latina-ya que, antes de que te lo cuente ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? No quiero que los demás nos escuchen hablar-

-De acuerdo-Stan se levanto y rápidamente cierra la puerta-¿para qué quieres tener la puerta cerrada, Neko?-

-Porque lo que voy a decirte es algo confidencial, es un secreto y nadie más tiene porque enterarse-Respondió Neko.

-¿Cuál es el secreto, Neko?-Preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación central de la estación, Kyle, Francine y Hayley ya habían terminado de desayunar, Francine salió afuera con una botella de agua no potable recogida de la lluvia para lavar los platos, mientras que Hayley se iba a otra parte de la estación a practicar disparos con su arma, Jeff se había despertado justo cuando la pelinegra paso junto a él, así que se levanto rápidamente de la cama y salió corriendo a ver que su esposa no corriera peligro mientras practicaba. Kyle se quedo completamente solo sentado en el suelo de la habitación hasta que escucho unas risas y una conversación en grupo proveniente de otro sector de la estación, el pelirrojo se levanto de suelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo de los cuartos de control buscando de donde provenían las risas y las voces.

- _¿Será que son otros sobrevivientes?_ -Pensó intrigado el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Al llegar se engaño a sí mismo, ya que en una habitación no escuchaba las voces de otros sobrevivientes, sino las voces de Steve, Snot y Barry quienes al parecer estaban jugando a un juego algo gracioso desde el punto de vista de Kyle para matar el tiempo que estaban encerrados en la estación.

-Jajaja, Ok, Ok…ya fue suficiente ¿Quién empieza primero?-Escucho a Steve hablar dentro de esa habitación, Kyle se sorprendió un poco así que decidió interrumpir su juego aunque sea por unos momentos para entrar y saber a que estaban jugando, si era algo entretenido, se quedaría con ellos a jugar. Empujo la puerta y entro encontrando a Steve, Snot y Barry sentados en un círculo quienes miraban a Kyle entre asustados y algo serios.

-Kyle, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Snot con curiosidad al chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Y-yo…yo solo estaba, estaba…-Quiso responder Kyle un poco nervioso pero se calmo enseguida-ya, voy a ir directo al grano ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dentro de esta habitación? Y ¿A que iban a jugar?-

-Estábamos contándonos chistes y de paso íbamos a jugar un juego para matar el tiempo-Respondió Steve-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? No vamos a hacer nada extraño, es algo divertido que acabamos de inventar-

-De acuerdo, jugare con ustedes-Respondió Kyle, Barry se hizo a un lado invitando al judío a sentarse en el suelo con ellos, Kyle camino un poco y se sentó junto al chico gordo de cabello anaranjado parecido a Cartman pero completamente opuesto en personalidad-pero si veo que llegan a hacer algo extraño, me voy ¿entendido?-

-Si, Kyle-Dijeron los tres amigos nerds de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años, Kyle solo rodo los ojos en señal de sarcasmo y después vio a los chicos fijamente.

-Bien, comencemos con el juego-Dijo Steve-¿Quién quiere ser el primero en empezar? Les hare una pregunta muy fácil y deben responderla con la verdad-

-Bueno, ¿Y cuál es la pregunta?-Preguntó Kyle tocando su pelo por debajo de la Ushanka verde que poseía y que siempre llevaba en su cabeza.

-La pregunta es, si el día de mañana llegaran a morir y quisieran regresar a la vida reencarnados como animales ¿En qué animal reencarnarían en su siguiente vida?-Pregunto Steve.

-Uhm, yo…mm…supongo que…si fuera a reencarnar como un animal, creo que sería una lechuza-Respondió Kyle un poco avergonzado.

-Interesante, ¿Y porque en una lechuza?-Pregunto Snot con curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta ese animal?-Pregunto Barry con curiosidad.

-Sí, un poco. Es decir, sería interesante reencarnar en el cuerpo de una lechuza-Dijo Kyle-siendo una lechuza podría aprovechar el día entero para descansar y por la noche volaría por el bosque cazando y matando animales pequeños con mis patas y llevándolos a mi nido con el pico-ve a Barry-¿Y tú, Barry? ¿En qué animal reencarnarías?-

-Yo sería un sapo-Respondió Barry, esta respuesta hizo reír a todos, incluyendo a Snot.

-¿WTF? Jajajaja ¿U-Un sapo? Jajaja ¿Es en serio? ¿Porqué un sapo, Barry?-Pregunto Snot sin dejar de reírse al igual que Steve.

-Los sapos conocen varios sitios y pueden vivir tanto en la tierra como en el agua, además pueden ser hermosos-Comentó Barry inocente y alegre como siempre.

-Bien, ahora sigo yo-Dijo Snot-Si yo muero el día de mañana y quiero reencarnar en el cuerpo de un animal, seria en el de un conejo-

-Uh ¿Un conejo?-Dijo Kyle sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto, en eso vio a Steve reírse de lo que dijo su mejor amigo-¿Y tú por qué te ríes?-

-¿No es obvio? Yo ya adivine porque quiere reencarnar en el cuerpo de un conejo-Dijo Steve sin dejar de reírse-es nada más y nada menos que para tener sexo ¿no es así?-

-B-Bueno, en parte si pero…-Quiso explicar el otro chico judío pero nuevamente es interrumpido por el adolescente castaño con lentes.

-Jajaja, lo sabia ¿ves como te conozco? Con razón somos mejores amigos-Dijo Steve sin dejar de reírse.

-Sí, lo que dice Steve es verdad, ustedes son muy buenos amigos-comentó Kyle al ver la fuerte interacción entre ellos.

-Gracias por decir eso, Kyle-Dijo Snot sonriéndole al chico de ushanka verde-creo que tienes toda la razón, a pesar de que ya nos separaron una vez siempre encontramos la forma de estar juntos-

-Que suerte tienen, yo nunca tengo ese tipo de acercamiento con Stan-Dijo Kyle cabizbajo recordando la separación que tuvieron él y Stan cuando se volvió cínico.

-¿Por qué motivo no tienen ese tipo de "conexión"?-Pregunto Barry en un tono inocente.

-N-No quiero hablar de eso, me duele recordarlo-Mintió Kyle, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre y se asoma Stan-y hablando de Stan…miren quien se atreve a aparecer ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Neko?-

-Nada que te importe, eso es algo privado-Respondió el joven pelinegro enojado-ahora, dejen de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo y vengan ya mismo a la sala principal, tenemos un asunto que discutir así que avísenle a los demás que vamos a hacer una nueva reunión-

Enseguida los cinco chicos se levantaron y siguiendo las indicaciones del adolescente pelinegro, comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación principal de la estación para reunirse con los demás y de paso ver que quería discutir Stan con todo el grupo de sobrevivientes.


	12. Segunda Invasión

Kyle, Steve, Snot, Barry y Toshi caminaban por el pasillo de los cuartos de control siguiendo a Stan, quien llevaba otra vez consigo su arma, nadie dijo nada en el camino pero el silencio era algo incomodo, Kyle no se sentía bien estando junto a su mejor amigo, no sabía que le estaba pasando, se sentía raro pero no podía describir bien lo que sentía cuando estaba junto al joven pelinegro.

-¿Cuál es el asunto que hay que discutir?-Preguntó Barry a Stan para romper esa burbuja de silencio mientras caminaban.

-Es algo privado, ya lo dije antes. Cuando lleguemos con los demás les diré todo-Respondio Stan sin dejar de caminar junto a Kyle, dirigió su vista hacia su amigo-Oye, Kyle… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?-

-C-Claro que sí, estoy bien-Respondio el pelirrojo nerviosamente-no me pasa nada, Stan. E-estoy bien, no te p-preocupes jejeje-

-Por supuesto que te pasa algo, Kyle. ¿Se puede saber qué es?-Preguntó Barry con curiosidad e inocencia al pelirrojo.

-¡Ya dije que estoy bien, no me pasa nada!-Dijo Kyle alterado-N-No me pregunten más que me está pasando, estoy bien-

* * *

Minutos más tarde todos los miembros del grupo de sobrevivientes se encontraban sentados en un semicírculo en la habitación principal de la estación/refugio que usaban para protegerse de los mutantes (salvo Hayley quien, por alguna razón había salido afuera a vomitar) así que comenzaron la reunión sin ella, Neko y Stan se encontraban parados delante del grupo, todos se miraban entre todos algo nerviosos y un poco asustados ya que no sabían que tema era el que querían discutir ambos jóvenes.

-¿De qué tema quieren hablar con nosotros?-Preguntó Barry reuniendo algo de valor mirando a Neko y Stan.

-Bueno, nosotros queremos discutir un tema que hable con el otro Stan anoche-Respondió Neko tratando de no ponerse nerviosa-estábamos discutiendo que es lo mejor para nuestro pequeño equipo de supervivencia, anoche, cuando hable con Stan Smith…le dije que porque mejor no nos movemos a otra parte porque no es una buena idea quedarse en una estación de tren con tantos mutantes rondando por la ciudad y el bosque-

-Pero, según Smith…nuestra única alternativa es quedarnos aquí ya que según él, el gobierno comenzara a reparar este caos y dice que sería más fácil que nos busquen aquí-Continuó Stan mirando al equipo de supervivencia-pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa idea, prefiero que nos movamos y que nos preparemos para lo peor. Tenemos que aprender a defendernos un poco mejor, también quiero dejarles esto a votación… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos vamos de aquí y buscamos otro refugio o nos quedamos y tratamos de subsistir lo mejor que podamos?-

-Lo más conveniente sería que nos cambiemos de lugar, ya que podrían aparecer más de esos monstruos con el paso de los meses y nuestros suministros pueden agotarse en el futuro-Dijo Kyle preocupado.

-¿Qué acaso nadie me escucha?-Dijo Stan Smith mirando al grupo-les estoy ofreciendo quedarnos por nuestro propio bien y por la seguridad de mi familia, es mejor quedarnos aquí y esperar a que el gobierno nos rescate, les tomaría mucho tiempo buscarnos en la ciudad con esos monstruos rondando por la calle-

-Pero ¿Cómo estará el gobierno en todo el país, señor Smith? ¿No se suponía que ya deberían haber tomado el control de la situación?-Preguntó Barry inocentemente.

-Supongo que aún permanece intacto-Respondió el agente de la C.I.A-estoy seguro de que pronto asumirán toda la responsabilidad y se harán cargo de este desastre-

-¿Y cómo sabes que el gobierno permanece intacto? ¿No has pensado que quizás el presidente y todos los miembros pertenecientes a la política no estén intactos? ¿Y si los atacaron los mutantes?-Pregunto Kyle con cierto deje de paranoia y preocupación.

-Odio admitir eso pero estoy de acuerdo con el marica-dijo Cartman algo molesto.

-Oke, Oke. No sabemos hasta qué punto el gobierno permaneció intacto, pero… además de Kyle ¿los demás que opinan con esta situación? Honestamente yo no quiero quedarme día y noche en una estación de tren vigilando todo el tiempo y esperar a que el gobierno aparezca para rescatarnos, creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es desplazarnos a un lugar más resistente y hallar más suministros para mantenernos a salvo-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Neko-Dijo su amigo pelinegro parado junto a ella-si nos vamos podremos encontrar más sitios donde ocultarnos en las ciudades, aunque la ciudad este plagada de esos monstruos sabremos defendernos y es mas…podríamos practicar como disparar en las zonas alejadas si es necesario-

-Yo apoyo a ustedes, chicos-dijo Barry animado como siempre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Barry y con ustedes, chicos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí-Dijo Francine quien se encontraba sentada junto a Klaus, su esposo y Jeff, el chico yonqui y hippie estaba mirando hacia la salida de la estación algo preocupado por Hayley.

-Supongo que es lo más conveniente, deberíamos desplazarnos a otro sitio para mantenernos a salvo de esos monstruos-Dijo Kenny apoyando la decisión de Neko, Stan y casi todos los demás sobrevivientes. Neko estaba a punto de decir algo pero enseguida cerró la boca cuando todos se giraron para escuchar un grito de terror que venía de afuera, alguien estaba en problemas.

-¡Es Hayley!-Dijo Stan Smith preocupado por su hija, enseguida tomo un arma y la cargo-debe estar en peligro, voy a ir a rescatarla-

-Si tu sales a ayudarla, nosotros también-Dijo Kyle decidido, tomando tambien un arma al igual que los demás sobrevivientes con excepción de Steve quien aún seguía siendo fiel a su promesa de no usar armas. Neko tomó el frasco donde estaba Klaus y lo cargo con ella para aproximarse a la ventana asegurada a ver qué estaba pasando afuera mientras los demás salían a pelear y ayudar a Hayley.

-¡Auxilio!-Gritaba aterrada la pelinegra cuando vio que una horda enorme de mutantes se acercaba a la estación y algunos se acercaban a Hayley dispuesta a atacarla pero uno de ellos recibió un disparo en el cráneo haciendo que se caiga al suelo muerto boca abajo. La chica levanto la mirada encontrándose con su padre-¡Papá! Gracias, sabía que ibas a ayudarme-

-No lo hice por ti, lo hice por tu seguridad-Le dijo Stan ayudando a su hija a levantarse del suelo y le entrega una pistola que llevaba con él-ahora, ayúdanos. Hay mutantes que combatir-

Hayley asintió, tomo el arma de su papá y se unieron al grupo de sobrevivientes para acabar con los mutantes que querían entrar a la estación. Dentro de la estación, Neko, Steve y Klaus observaban todo lo que pasaba pero en eso escucharon la voz de Kenny pidiéndole a Neko que saliera de la estación para que los ayudara porque no podían solos con tantos monstruos que rondaban afuera.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción más que salir-Pensó Neko en voz alta y le entrega el frasco donde estaba Klaus a Steve-protege a Klaus, yo ya vuelvo…quédate vigilando por la ventana y asegura bien la puerta, los mutantes no tienen que pasar a la estación-

-Buena suerte, Neko-les desearon mucha suerte Steve y Klaus juntos. Neko salió de la estación y se unió al grupo para acabar con esa horda de mutantes que amenazaba con entrar a la estación, estaba en entretenida luchando con esos monstruos de piel amarilla que tenia frente a ella que no se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos se estaba acercando y levantaba su mano llena de dedos con largas garras dispuesto a atacarla pero la castaña enseguida escuchó un disparo de una flecha y era de Kenny.

-Kenny, gracias. No sabía que había un monstruo detrás de mi-Dijo Neko aliviada, Kenny se puso a su lado y comenzaron a pelear juntos.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste la diversión-Le pregunto Kenny disparándole una flecha a un mutante cerca de él.

-Lo siento mucho pero…tenía una cosa que arreglar-Mintió Neko golpeando a otro mutante con su palo de escoba-ahora no es tiempo de charlar, tenemos que alejar a estos monstruos de la estación-

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de la estación Steve y Klaus observaban todo a través de la ventana bloqueada cuando el chico de quince o dieciséis años aproximadamente escucho un ruido en la entrada principal de la estación, pudo ver que los mutantes golpeaban las ventanas y la puerta bloqueada en un intento desesperado por pasar e invadir la estación. Los monstruos que golpeaban la ventana comenzaron a lanzar gritos y gemidos desgarradores que obligaron a Steve y a Klaus a taparse los oídos para no escucharlos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Steve al ver que una de las maderas que bloqueaba la ventana caía al suelo. -Hay que colocar una barrera para impedir que entren ¡rápido! Bloquea la entrada con todo lo que encuentres-le dijo Klaus.

-Ah sí, es verdad-dijo Steve, que empezó a mover cajas y otras cosas pesadas de la sala para bloquear la entrada y la puerta. Creyo que con eso pudo solucionar el problema de los mutantes pero no fue así, apenas termino de bloquear las puertas y las ventanas, pudo ver como los mutantes empujaban las cosas que bloqueaban las ventanas junto con las maderas que comenzaban a desprenderse y que enseguida salieron volando de ahí obligando al chico nerd a agacharse para no recibir un golpe de la madera que se había desprendido y que aterrizo a unos pocos metros de donde estaba, las cajas comenzaban a correrse dejando a la vista los brazos y parte del rostro de los mutantes quienes intentaban pasar por la ventana para atacar a Steve.

Cerró los ojos creyendo que ese era su fin al igual que Klaus pero enseguida los abrió al escuchar unos disparos y unos golpes, volteo su mirada para encontrarse con Neko y con su madre quienes habían entrado a la estación a salvarle la vida.

-M-Mamá…-Dijo Steve viendo a Francine quien respiraba entrecortadamente sujetando una pistola en la mano-gracias por salvarme-

-No hay tiempo para agradecer, ahora hay que irnos que aquí. Hay demasiados mutantes afuera y no podemos acabar con todos ellos-Dijo Neko extendiendo su mano-así que, levántate de ahí y toma a Klaus, tenemos que abandonar la estación cuanto antes-

Steve asintió al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Neko y ella lo ayudaba a levantarse, Francine volvió corriendo con ellos después de tomar una bolsa repleta de armas. Los tres comenzaron a correr para alejarse de ahí mientras Neko veía a los mutantes entrar por la puerta y las ventanas, en eso, la chica Otaku recordó algo importante.

-Esperen, me olvide mi mochila con mis cosas-Les dijo Neko comenzando a correr para buscar sus cosas pero Francine la tomó del brazo impidiendo que vaya.

-No hay tiempo, después buscaras todo lo que necesitas…ahora hay que irnos-le dijo Francine, Neko la miro y después volvió a ver la sala por la cual estaban caminando cientos, cientos y miles de esos monstruos de piel amarilla, no le quedo otra opción más que girar sobre sus propios pasos y salir corriendo de ahí con ellos.

-¿Qué querías buscar en tu mochila, Neko?-Pregunto Hayley mientras cargaba rápidamente su arma y empezaba a disparar contra los mutantes.

-No era nada importante, quería llevármela conmigo porque ahí tenía mis suministros y tambien mis libros para no aburrirme-Respondió Neko golpeando mas mutantes con su palo de escoba, en eso escucharon el sonido de un auto atropellando a los mutantes que caminaban lentamente hacia ellas, se detuvo con brusquedad y Hayley pudo ver que su padre estaba manejando el auto.

-¡Vamos chicas! Suban rápido, nos quedan dos lugares-Les gritó Stan-tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes, sino será demasiado tarde-

-Papá yo me voy con Jeff-dijo Hayley corriendo hacia la camioneta de su esposo mientras mataba a los mutantes que iban detrás de ella con su arma-¡LOS ALCANZAREMOS DESPUÉS!-

-Subiré yo-Dijo Neko, rápidamente abrió la puerta y subió al auto, dentro de este pudo ver a Kyle, Kenny, Steve y Klaus-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hace aquí? Y… ¿dónde están los demás?-

-No te preocupes por los demás, están a salvo en la camioneta de Jeff-Dijo Steve y Klaus solo asintió con su cabeza para que Neko no se preocupara, en eso la Otaku se quedo estática al ver que más mutantes se acercaban haciendo que Steve se volteara a ver-¡Shit! Acelera, papá…tenemos que irnos-

-Me gustaría tener mi cuerpo humano de nuevo para poder ayudarlos-Dijo Klaus con algo de pena por no poder ayudarlos debido a su cuerpo de pez.

-No te desanimes, estoy segura de que si llegamos a encontrar a algún científico que nos explique cómo surgió este desastre y te ayudara a conseguir otro cuerpo humano-le dijo Neko queriendo apoyar al pez anaranjado.

-¡Aaagh!

Todos escucharon un grito que provenía de Francine quien se encontraba en asiento del co-piloto viendo que tres mutantes se aproximaban al auto, Stan giro con fuerza el volante logrando doblar hacia la derecha para perderse en el bosque pero esas horribles criaturas se lanzaron sobre el auto y comenzaron a golpear los vidrios y el techo para romperlo, meter sus manos y atacar a las personas que estaban adentro pero Stan no lo permitiría, aumentó más la velocidad del motor del auto haciéndolo girar en círculos en el césped lanzando algo de lodo por todas partes ensuciando el auto y sacando humo de las ruedas. Uno a uno los mutantes cayeron al suelo haciendo que el agente de la C.I.A frenara su auto y acelero rápidamente hacia ellos atropellándolos, aplastando de forma violenta sus cráneos.

-¡Asombroso! Acabo de matar a tres pájaros de un golpe-Dijo Stan emocionado por lo que había hecho.

-Querrás decir "de un tiro"-Lo corrigió Kyle.

-¡Tú cállate y no me corrijas mis expresiones!-Le dijo Stan a lo que el pelirrojo no hizo otra cosa más que guardar silencio durante todo el camino hacia la ciudad.

-¿Por qué discutes con Kyle?-Preguntó Francine al notar la interacción entre el azabache y el pelirrojo.

-Es cierto, no deberías gritarle, el solo te quería ayudar-Dijo Kenny molesto, el pelinegro agente de la C.I.A quiso decir algo pero en lugar de hacerlo volvió a dirigir su mirada al camino para llegar lo más pronto posible a la ciudad.

* * *

Después de estar conduciendo por casi veinte minutos por fin habían llegado a la ciudad, el auto negro se detuvo en el downtown de la ciudad. Stan bajo del auto seguido de su esposa, luego de la parte trasera bajaron Kyle, Kenny, Steve y Neko, Klaus se quedo dentro del auto por motivos de seguridad cosa que no era del todo cierto pero tampoco era mentira, no querían que su frasco se rompa por un incidente con los mutantes y tuvieran que buscar otro recipiente con agua donde ponerlo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer aquí, ahora?-Preguntó Steve frotando un poco su cabeza.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es esperar a que Hayley, el idiota de Jeff y los demás aparezcan, porque los perdimos de vista cuando nos alejamos de la estación-Le respondió su padre-una vez que nos reunamos, hay que buscar un lugar donde ocultarnos antes de que oscurezca y los mutantes se junten en grupos para intentar atacarnos-

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tardaran en llegar?-Preguntó Kenny preocupado mirando a sus amigos.

-No lo sé-Respondió Neko-pero todo lo que SI sé, es que debemos quedarnos aquí afuera esperando a que lleguen, no se cuanto tiempo les tome venir y encontrarnos pero…aun así debemos esperarlos, solo ruego por que aparezcan antes de que sea de noche-


	13. La gasolinera

Los minutos pasaron mientras Neko, Stan, Francine, Steve, Kenny, Kyle y Klaus esperaban a que los demás llegaran a la ciudad…con el pasar de los segundos, esos minutos se transformaron en casi una hora y media, esa hora y media se convirtió en dos horas, aún así, Hayley y Jeff daban señales de no querer aparecer o quizás se habían perdido y no los encontraron. Kenny comenzaba a impacientarse y no encontraba la razón de porque se estaban tardando tanto en llegar… ¡por favor! No era tan complicado reunirse en el downtown de una ciudad abandonada y plagada de monstruos de piel amarilla súper aterradores.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos?-Preguntó Kenny preocupado.

-Ya van a venir, no seas impaciente, Kenny-Respondió Neko cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra el baúl del auto mirando hacia los dos lados para ver si la camioneta de Jeff llegaba, en eso una luz blanca los encandiló a todos y cuando esta redujo un poco su intensidad pudieron ver una camioneta de color rojo frente a ellos.

-¡Ya llegaron! ¡Ya llegaron!-Gritaron Kyle y Steve emocionados. La puerta trasera de la camioneta se abre y de ella bajan: Hayley (quien salió corriendo a buscar un cesto de basura para vomitar), Stan, Cartman, Snot, Toshi y Barry. Jeff bajo desde la parte delantera de la camioneta, al ver a Stan, Kyle fue corriendo hacia su mejor amigo pelinegro y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo y Steve se acercó a ver a sus amigos y a Snot.

-Stan, por dios…estaba preocupado por ti-Dijo Kyle sin dejar de abrazarlo-pensé que se habían perdido y que nunca íbamos a reunirnos-

-Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros, Kyle-Le dijo Stan algo agradecido. Kyle solo se limito a sonreir mientras deshacía el abrazo, Cartman (quien había bajado de la camioneta después de Toshi) vio a Steve y a Snot conversando de quien sabe que y decidió molestarlos.

-Aaaaw, que ternura. Los dos super mejores maricas después de Stan y Kyle se reúnen jajajajaja-Comentó Cartman riendose a carcajadas.

-¡No soy marica! ¿Por qué todos piensan eso de mi?-Se preguntó Steve un poco molesto por el comentario de aquel gordo nazi.

-¡Porque ustedes de verdad lo son! Jajaja-Dijo la bola de grasa andante burlándose de ellos. Neko solo rodó los ojos con fastidio al igual que Snot.

-No le hagas caso, Steve. Un día ese idiota se va a aburrir de sus propios chistes-Le dijo Snot queriendo animar a su amigo.

-Creo que tienes razón, gracias por animarme, Snot.

-Para eso están los amigos ¿No?

-Sí, para eso están los maricas jajaja-Comentó Cartman sin dejar de reírse, hasta que sintió que alguien lo golpeaba con un objeto en la cabeza obligándolo a callar-¡Auch! ¿Quién hizo eso?-

-Fui yo, ya deja de molestar a Steve y a Snot-Le dijo Kenny enojado.

-Aunque quisiera ¡no puedo dejar de hacer eso! ellos son tan graciosos-Dijo Cartman con cierto aire de arrogancia, lo que molesto un poco a Kenny y a Neko. En eso todos se quedaron callados y miraron hacia el horizonte, pudieron ver que los mutantes se asomaban de los callejones, detrás de los edificios o fuera de estos y avanzaban peligrosamente hacia el grupo para atacarlos.

-¡Maldita sea, Cartman! Debiste cerrar la boca cuando tenias la oportunidad-le dijo Neko enojada mirando al gordo infeliz.

-Oblígame a callar, marica-le dijo Cartman molesto enseguida tomó a Kyle de los hombros para usarlo como escudo humano y a la vez como carnada-¡No me maten! Maten a Kyle o a quien sea pero a mí no-

-¡Hijo de puta!-Le grito Kyle enojado liberándose del agarre de su enemigo, enseguida todos fueron a los vehículos a buscar armas para defenderse pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo escucharon unos disparos a lo lejos que acabaron con un par de mutantes que seguían avanzando lentamente hacia el grupo-¿De dónde vinieron esos disparos?-

-¿Habrá sido el marica agente de la C.I.A?-Preguntó el gordo Cartman a los demás. Pero estaba equivocado, en eso pudieron ver a 3 personas conocidas para el Team Stan pero desconocidas para el Team Nerd y los demás sobrevivientes, Wendy, Clyde y su padre se acercaban al grupo de sobrevivientes pasando entre ellos portando sus correspondientes armas y disparándole a los mutantes que se acercaban a atacar, la pelinegra sacó una navaja y comenzó a perforar las cabezas de aquellos monstruos de piel amarilla mientras Clyde y su padre retrocedían disparándole a los mutantes.

-¿W-Wendy?-Dijo Stan reconociendo a su ex novia mientras ella peleaba con los mutantes.

-¡Síganos! Hay que refugiarnos pronto-Les dijo Clyde quien hizo una seña con la mano mientras corría junto a su padre y Wendy los siguió detrás, Neko y el Team Stan asintieron con la cabeza comenzando a correr para alcanzarlos, el Team Nerd y los otros sobrevivientes los seguían a una distancia segura.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Kyle con curiosidad. Pero Wendy no respondió, en su lugar seguía corriendo junto al padre de Clyde mientras este le disparaba a los mutantes que querían acercarse a atacarlos.

-Eso lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos, no hagas preguntas… ¡doblen en la próxima esquina! Ahí perderemos de vista a esos monstruos-les indicó Clyde señalando una calle no muy lejos de ellos, todos corrieron más rápido y doblaron en la esquina que les indico Clyde. Se detuvieron para recuperar la respiración después de todo lo que habían corrido para escapar de los mutantes, Clyde sujetaba sus manos en las rodillas mientras recuperaba la respiración al igual que Cartman quien lo hacía de forma más exagerada que el resto del grupo.

-Ok, Ok…ya llegamos…-dijo Clyde con la respiración algo agitada mirando al grupo de sobrevivientes.

-¿Y donde está el lugar donde nos vamos a esconder de esos monstruos?-Pregunto Neko mirando a todos lados.

-Esta…ahí cerca-dijo Wendy señalando una gasolinera a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban parados. Todos se miraron entre todos y luego miraron al grupo de sobrevivientes conformado por Clyde, el padre de Clyde y Wendy poniendo cara de "¿Es en serio?"-¿Qué? No me miren así, esto es lo mejor que podemos ofrecerles, aquí tambien pueden encontrar algunos suministros si necesitan alimentarse o defenderse pero…en unos días o quizás mañana, alguien tendrá que ir a buscar comida-

-Wendy tiene razón, en algún momento tendremos que ir a buscar comida-dijo Clyde apoyando a su amiga pelinegra-bien, hay que entrar. Ya está por oscurecer y no queremos que los mutantes aparezcan y nos ataquen-

-Sabes sí tiene una tienda o un supermercado aquí cerca, Wendy?-Preguntó Cartman sintiendo que su estómago rujia como si tuviera un bebé alienígena  ** _(Autora: Un bebé alienígena bastante obeso jajaja)_** pidiendo comida.

-Ya estamos llegando, así que no te preocupes. Creo que encontraremos comida ahí-respondió Wendy mientras caminaban, ve a Neko que caminaba junto a Steve y Snot-Oye, Neko ¿El chico ese que tiene lentes es tu novio?-

-¿WHAT?-Neko y Steve se miraron y pusieron una mueca de asco mientras Neko sentía que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo de solo pensarlo.

-Agh, que asco. No, maldita zorra, Steve no es mi novio…es solo…es solo un amigo-le respondió Neko. Wendy solo asintió entendiendo la respuesta de la Otaku quien se alivio al saberlo, ahora Wendy pensaría que ella y Steve eran amigos cuando en realidad eran solo compañeros de supervivencia.

-¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir todo este tiempo, Wendy?-Preguntó Stan a la chica de boina rosa.

-Para serte honesta, yo no estaba segura si este desastre era algo que de verdad estaba pasando o si solo era parte de una película pero…cuando me di cuenta de que esto era real, escape con los demás chicos y chicas de la escuela para salir del edificio antes de que los mutantes entraran y atacaran a todos-Respondió Wendy-logré abrirme paso entre algunos estudiantes y entre a la cafetería pero…-se quedo callada teniendo un pequeño estado de shock al recordar lo que vio ahí adentro y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos celestes.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué paso ahí adentro, Wendy?-Pregunto Cartman fingiendo preocupación por la pelinegra.

-D-Dentro de la cafetería había…había una masacre-Respondió ella intentando no llorar-f-fue horrible, los chicos estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían para defenderse pero era inútil, hubo sangre derramada…gritos, llantos…muerte…muerte por todos lados, quise gritar y llorar yo tambien pero tuve que ser fuerte y enseguida corrí por la cafetería esquivando a los mutantes logrando salir de la escuela-

-Dios, que horrible-admitió Kyle haciendo una mueca de horror. Stan no dijo nada, solo accedió a lo que dijo su mejor amigo, corrección, su súper mejor amigo.

-En fin, cuando llegue a mi casa estaba invadida por mutantes y mis padres habían muerto-dijo Wendy secándose las lágrimas rápidamente por la tristeza-así que escape de mi casa, seguí corriendo mientras veía mas y mas caos a mi alrededor. De repente un auto se freno frente a mí y pude ver que Clyde se asomaba por la ventanilla-

-Estaba perdida, bueno parecia perdida-Continuó Clyde mientras Wendy lloraba-así que hable con mi papá y decidí que podría venir con nosotros para mantenerse a salvo-

-Eso fue amable de tu parte, Clyde-dijo Kyle para el chico castaño.

Clyde sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras continuaban su corto camino hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una tienda de autoservicio en una gasolinera que se encontraba en muy pero muy mal estado, Clyde avanzo primero mientras el grupo de sobrevivientes lo seguía, se aseguro de que los mutantes no estuvieran cerca, con una llave que llevaba consigo logró quitar el candado de la reja de seguridad de la entrada, abrió la puerta de cristal y dejo pasar a todos al interior de la tienda de autoservicio.

* * *

Ya dentro de la tienda, el padre de Clyde cerró la reja poniéndole el candado y tambien la puerta de cristal detrás de ellos. El grupo tomo unas sillas que había desparramadas por ahí en el sector cafetería y se sentaron, algunos no encontraron sillas así que se sentaron en las mesas, entre esas personas estaban Toshi, Stan Smith, Kenny, Hayley y Barry. A Klaus lo colocaron en uno de los estantes casi vacios de la tienda, Stan y Kyle estaban sentados en unas sillas uno junto al otro, Wendy estaba parada en un rincón del sector cafetería al igual que Neko quien se encontraba parada junto a Steve.

-Bueno, este es nuestro refugio-dijo Clyde queriendo darles al grupo una buena bienvenida-no es lo mejor que tenemos pero, vamos a hacer lo que podamos para sobrevivir aquí-  
-¿Cómo creen que vamos a mantenernos a salvo en esta puta tienda de autoservicio?-preguntó Cartman molesto-nosotros no pudimos siquiera rescatar la comida que habíamos conseguido hace unos días, logramos salvar parte de nuestras armas, eso es algo bueno pero necesitamos un lugar donde podamos resistir-

-Cállate, Cartman-le gritó Stan enojado-no es nuestra culpa que no podamos defendernos de una horda enorme de mutantes, Neko, Steve y Francine hicieron lo imposible por traer las armas y alguna que otra parte de comida que juntamos hace días atrás-

-Oigan, no discutan. Supongo que…si logramos organizarnos bien entre todos, mañana alguien podría ir a buscar comida o quizás esta misma noche, no lo sé-sugirió el padre de Clyde al grupo de sobrevivientes.

-¿Quieren hacer una votación?-Preguntó Clyde a los demás.

-TÚ NO TE METAS, CLYDE-Le gritó Cartman señalándolo con su dedo acusador.  
-¡OYE NO LE GRITES ASÍ A MI HIJO!...¡Aaah!-Le gritó el padre de Clyde pero en eso cayó de espaldas al suelo llevándose una mano al corazón mientras sentía que las palabras morían en su garganta y trataba de reprimir unos quejidos de dolor.

-¡Papá!-Gritó Clyde preocupado, en eso todos comenzaron a discutir mientras Steve miraba al suelo cabizbajo, haciendo que Neko lo mirara de forma extraña, escucho los pasos de Wendy correr hacia el padre de Clyde para ayudarlo y ver qué era lo que le estaba pasando y de paso le preguntaría a Clyde que medicamentos necesitaba su padre para curarse.  
-Steve ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué miras hacia abajo?-Preguntó Neko sin entender que le pasaba al chico de 15 años.

-Es que…me da vergüenza pedir permiso para ir al baño-Respondió Steve en voz baja mirando a Neko.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? ¡Ve al baño, nadie te está viendo!-Le dijo Neko tambien en voz baja a modo de grito y orden al mismo tiempo, el castaño solo asintió y fue al baño de la tienda. Rápidamente se acercó a Clyde, su padre y Wendy a ver si podía darles una mano-¿necesitan una mano?-

-No molestes-le dijo Wendy enojada viéndola a ella y a Cartman con despreció por lo que le hizo al padre de Clyde-aquí no necesitamos tu ayuda-

-Oye, solo estoy intentando ser amable, zorra. Necesito que me digas que medicamento toma el padre de Clyde para que podamos curarlo de su dolor del corazón-Respondió Neko un poco molesta por la actitud de Wendy.

-Nitroglicerina. Necesita nitroglicerina-Dijo Clyde-con una sola píldora calmaremos su corazón, están dando la vuelta a la tienda en el sector farmacia que es pequeño pero…está cerrado, ya intentamos de todo para pasar y no pudimos entrar-

Neko iba a decir algo pero de repente escucho un grito de horror proveniente de Steve quien salía corriendo del baño sin siquiera haber hecho lo que quería hacer ahí adentro, intento cerrar la puerta detrás de él, estaba pálido como un sobre para cartas.

-Steve, ¿Pudiste ir al baño? ¿Qué viste ahí adentro?-Pregunto Stan preocupado por su hijo-¡Dime la verdad! Más te vale que no sea un mutante-

-Fue…fue...fue-trataba de decir el chico de lentes sin poder continuar. Estaba temblando y tenía la piel pálida como una pared a causa de la experiencia traumática que acababa de vivir ahí adentro.

Se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse con dificultad asomándose un brazo humano por la puerta y de ella salió un mutante, Steve gritó y comenzó a retroceder para que el monstruo no lo atacara, tomo una caja y se la arrojo en la cabeza pero la criatura de piel amarilla sintió el golpe y avanzó con dificultad hacia el chico de lentes ya que le faltaba un pie y la sangre negra hedionda caía por la amputación, Steve tropezó sin querer y siguió retrocediendo para alejarse del monstruo. Neko miro a todos lados para poder ayudarlo, vio la registradora y encontró un arma con 3 balas al lado sin tocar, la tomo, cargo el arma y se acercó al lugar donde estaba el baño y a mitad de camino el mutante se aproximaba al castaño de lentes cojeando un poco, la Otaku apunto a la cabeza del monstruo, cerró los ojos y le disparo, escucho como el cuerpo colapsaba contra la pared y algo de sangre salpicaba parte de la pared.  
-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Neko ayudando a Steve a levantarse, en eso el pelinegro agente de la C.I.A se acerco a ver qué había pasado.

-¿Se encuentran bien? Steve, hijo ¿estás herido?-Preguntó Stan revisando a su hijo pero este negó con la cabeza-bien, ya que todo se calmo…necesito que me digas que viste ahí adentro-  
-Sí, necesitamos saberlo, Steve. Cuando se abrió la puerta del baño pude ver un brazo humano ahí adentro ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-Preguntó Neko preocupada por lo que paso cuando el adolescente entro al baño.

-¿Fue un grupo mutantes?-preguntó Cartman en un tono burlón hacia él. Steve solo negó otra vez con la cabeza mientras Neko podía ver que estaba sudando frío.

-¿Entonces que fue?-Preguntó Neko un poco impaciente por saber que había visto su compañero de supervivencia.

-¡V-Vi un cuerpo humano destrozado e-en el baño! ¿Ok? Ya lo dije-Gritó Steve nervioso-tambien estaba ese mutante ahí adentro en una de las cabinas del baño, me asuste tanto que grite y salí corriendo de ahí-

-¡Qué horror!-Comentó Clyde preocupado por lo que le había pasado a su padre.

-¿Ahora ves lo importante que es usar un arma, Steve?-lo regaño Stan avergonzado por la cobardía de su hijo.

-No me importa, no quiero usar armas, no puedes obligarme a hacerlo-dijo Steve enojado-matar a alguien no es correcto y menos si ese alguien es un monstruo-

-Steve, tu padre tiene razón en lo que dice y tambien apoyo tu idea, usar armas no está bien pero…tarde o temprano vamos a tener que enseñarte a usar una-Le dijo Neko intentando ser comprensiva con el chico nerd-no siempre voy a estar ahí cuando alguno de esos monstruos aparezca para atacarte, vas a tener que protegerte por ti mismo-

-Bien, yo les diré cuando sea el momento…a propósito, gracias por salvarme otra vez, Neko-Dijo Steve.

-No hay de que para eso están los ami…es decir, compañeros de supervivencia jeje-Dijo Neko un poco nerviosa apoyando el arma ahora sin balas en la caja registradora, vio a Wendy quien ahora se encontraba revisando una radio que encontró en la registradora-am, voy a ver que está haciendo Wendy-

-De acuerdo. Suerte con eso, Neko -le dijo el chico de lentes. Neko entro a la registradora y se paro junto a Wendy quien estaba intentando reparar la radio que tenía en las manos.

-¿Lograste captar alguna transmisión?-Preguntó Neko mirando a la pelinegra de ojos celestes.

-No, no se qué pasa. Intento encontrar una transmisión y no logro encender la radio ¿podrías echarle un vistazo? No encuentro el problema-Respondio Wendy, Neko solamente accedió y tomo la radio de la pelinegra apoyándola sobre la registradora.

-Espero que tengamos suerte y encontremos una señal-Dijo la pelinegra sin perder la esperanza.

-A propósito, Wendy… ¿Sabes de quien era el cadáver que encontró Steve en el baño?-pregunto Neko esperando que Wendy supiera quien era la persona que había muerto en el baño.

-No lo sé, no se quien era el cadáver que había en el baño, ya estaba ahí cuando encontramos esta tienda de autoservicio en la gasolinera-le respondió Wendy quien desvió la mirada para ver a Snot que estaba vigilando a través de una ventana de cristal asegurada con maderas para impedir que la luz entrara-¿Qué piensas de Snot?-

-¿What? ¿Qué yo qué?-Preguntó Neko sin poder creer lo que decía Wendy-bueno…no se muy bien que decirte, Wendy…yo apenas lo conozco y…y…bueno no se qué decirte-

-Bueno, yo creo que es lindo…-Dijo la pelinegra apoyando su mano sobre su mejilla con una sonrisa medio torpe en el rostro-digo, pienso que debe ser un chico agradable y…todo eso jeje-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó Neko enfocada en la radio sin ver a la adolescente de boina rosada.

-¡No dije nada! Olvídalo-Respondio Wendy reaccionando rápidamente y mirando a otro lado, Neko siguió revisando la radio, abrió el compartimiento donde iban las baterías de la radio y vio que no había baterías adentro.

-Ya encontré el problema, esta cosa no tiene baterías-Le dijo Neko cerrando la tapa del compartimiento-supongo que tendría que revisar por aquí y encontrar algunas ¿no lo crees?-

-Está bien, Neko-dijo la pelinegra.

Neko dejo la radio y se puso a caminar por la tienda para encontrar baterías, toco un estante con su mano para encontrarlas pero accidentalmente se chocó con Steve y eso causo que Neko diera un pequeño salto por el repentino choque que se dio con el chico de lentes.

-L-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí-Le dijo Steve disculpándose-A propósito ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Y-Yo solo…solo estoy buscando baterías para reparar la radio-Respondió Neko-la zorra de Wendy encontró una radio en la registradora y cree que si la reparamos encontraremos alguna señal o algún mensaje de otro grupo de sobrevivientes, no lo sé-asomó su cabeza para buscar las baterías pero en lugar de eso encontró algo mejor-¡Hey! Encontré algo-

-¿Son las baterías?-Pregunto Steve, Neko negó con la cabeza sacándola del estante, en su mano tenía dos barras de chocolate.

-No pero encontré comida…-Respondio Neko con las barras de chocolate en la mano-¿Quieres una? Estoy segura que no has comido nada en un largo rato y necesitas reponer energías-

-¿En serio? Bueno, muchas gracias, Neko-Le agradeció el chico empezando a abrir la envoltura de la barra para comerla. Neko siguió caminando y llegó al rincón donde estaban Clyde y su padre, el hombre tenía una mano en su pecho cerca de donde estaba su corazón intentando reprimir unas muecas de dolor, Clyde estaba preocupado por él y más ahora que no podían ingresar al sector farmacia para buscar la medicina que necesitaba.

-Ejem…-Tosió Neko falsamente llamando la atención de Clyde, le acercó la última barra de chocolate-am, se que no es mucho y tampoco hay mucha comida que digamos pero…t-te traje una barra de chocolate por si tienes hambre-

-Gracias-Le dijo Clyde tomando la barra de chocolate y colocándola a un costado en el suelo.

-Así que… ¿Tú papá necesita nitroglicerina para su corazón? ¿Cuándo comenzó a tener este problema? Que yo sepa, el estaba bien hace unas semanas-le dijo Neko preocupada por la salud del padre de su compañero de clases aunque parecia que no lo estaba demostrando mucho.

-Él escondía su enfermedad muy bien, no quería que nadie se preocupara-dijo Clyde algo triste y cabizbajo.

-Pues hasta ahora lo ha hecho bien, lástima que el infeliz de Cartman lo haya hecho enfadar y le provoco un ataque-Dijo Neko enojada viendo a Cartman a lo lejos que estaba bromeando con Barry y Toshi sentados en una mesa del sector cafetería-¿sabes? Si pudiera pasar al sector farmacia y conseguir la medicina para tu padre, quizás logre curarse-

-Eso sería de gran ayuda, pero…-Dijo Clyde viendo la puerta que decía solo personal autorizado-ahí adentro hay una forma de entrar al sector farmacia, la puerta está bloqueada y no encontramos la llave, tal vez…tú puedas buscarla ¿no?-

-Lo intentare, solo…necesito un poco de ayuda pero te prometo que traeré la medicina para tu padre-Le dijo Neko intentando animarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Neko. Estás siendo de gran ayuda en estos momentos-Dijo el chico amante de los tacos un poco más animado. Neko se dirigió a la registradora y tomo unas llaves que había cerca, camino hacia el sector farmacia e introdujo una de las llaves adentro, al principio no paso nada, la cerradura no cedió a la introducción de la llave, pero cuando coloco la segunda llave logró abrir la puerta, adentro estaba oscuro y la Otaku no podía ver nada de lo que había en el interior.

-Oigan ¿Alguien puede pasarme una linterna? No se ve nada aquí-Dijo Neko, Kenny se acercó a ella con una linterna en la mano y se la dio-gracias, Kenny-

-De nada pero… ¿Por qué vas a entrar ahí? ¿Para que necesitas una linterna, que tramas?-Pregunto Kenny mirando sospechosamente a Neko y con cierto deje de desconfianza.

-Las medicinas están del otro lado, necesito alcanzar la nitroglicerina para el padre de Clyde que está mal del corazón y necesita curarse-le dijo Neko-por favor quédate aquí y de paso mira como se encuentra el padre de Clyde, no queremos que su enfermedad empeore-

-¿Podría acompañarte? Quizás necesites ayuda-Dijo Steve detrás de Kenny con Klaus (que se encontraba en el frasco) en sus manos.

-Sí, sería bueno tener una aventura para variar-Dijo el pez anaranjado animado.

-Oke, vamos…-Neko encendió la linterna abriendo lentamente la puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado" avanzó lentamente al interior del cuarto seguida por Steve y Klaus, Neko alumbró el lugar con su linterna, no vio nada fuera de lo normal ahí adentro, solo unas pocas cajas que contenían productos de limpieza, rollos de papel higiénico, servilletas de papel, algunos vasos de plásticos desparramados por el suelo y en una mesa había una televisión pequeña pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una enorme mancha de sangre a un costado de las paredes junto a una puerta que estaba cerrada.

-¡Debemos estar alertas! Puede que haya uno de esos monstruos adentro-Exclamó Klaus alarmado. Neko ilumino la puerta con la linterna y vio que no solo estaba cerrada, sino que tambien estaba bloqueada con una mesa que alguien había puesto ahí a propósito para que no pasaran al sector farmacia.

-La puerta está bloqueada, hay que correr este mueble de aquí-Dijo Neko-Klaus, fíjate en el cajón del escritorio si encuentras la llave de la puerta, yo intentare quitar el mueble de aquí-

-Entendido, Neko-Klaus fue colocado dentro de un cajón de madera abierto con ayuda de Steve para revisar si ahí adentro estaban las llaves mientras Neko hacia uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para retirar el mueble de la puerta cerrada.

-Ten cuidado, Neko!-Le dijo Steve muy preocupado por ella. Neko trató de empujar el mueble empleando toda la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos pero fue inútil, no podía mover ese mueble ella sola, necesitaba que le echaran una mano, solo dos personas podían mover ese mueble tan pesado.

-Oye, no te quedes ahí mirándome, Steve. No me vendría nada mal que me eches una mano-Dijo Neko volviendo a empujar la mesa, Steve asintió, se acercó a la Otaku colocando sus manos en unas esquinas del mueble y empezó a empujarlo junto a Neko, mientras hacían un gran esfuerzo por empujarlo, Steve vio a Neko y decidió hacerle unas preguntas de su vida.

-Am, Neko ¿Qué paso con tus padres? ¿Ellos estaban en South Park cuando este desastre comenzó?-Preguntó Steve mientras corrían el mueble.

-No, no estaban aquí. Ellos estaban en mi ciudad natal, dudo que hayan sobrevivido-Respondió Neko dejando de empujar el mueble junto al adolescente nerd-aún así, si sobrevivieron me gustaría reunirme con ellos y si no…solo me arrepiento de no decirles cuanto los quería-

-¿Y ellos no te querían?-Preguntó Steve.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Claro que me querían, Steve! Mis padres se preocupaban por mí, ellos me cuidaron y me protegieron cuando más lo necesite-Dijo Neko volviendo a empujar el mueble junto a Steve. Llevaban corriendo apenas la mitad del mueble cuando Neko escuchó un quejido proveniente de su compañero de supervivencia-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?-

-No-Respondió el chico de lentes sujetando su mano izquierda, Neko la ilumino con la linterna y pudo ver un corte algo profundo en la mano del chico, del corte brotaba algo de sangre y corría ensuciando su brazo-creo que me corte la mano… ¿Es grave? Por favor dime que no-


	14. Misión Farmacia

Neko se acercó a Steve para revisar la herida que se había hecho en su mano, pero el chico solo se apartó. Neko lo miró seriamente, tomó con algo de violencia la mano de Steve y la reviso con la poca luz que proyectaba la linterna que trajo para guiarse en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, pudo ver que la herida era grave, el corte era algo profundo y apenas toco una esquina de la herida comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre manchando la muñeca del chico nerd.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Es grave? ¡Respóndeme!-Le dijo Steve preocupado mirando a Neko.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-Exclamó Neko preocupada por su compañero.

-B-Bueno, no lo recuerdo con exactitud pero se que se me abrió cuando estábamos empujando ese maldito escritorio-Le dijo Steve mirando el escritorio que apenas habían corrido y lo pateo con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-No pasa nada…eeh, b-buscare algo para tapar la herida o por lo menos curarla-le dijo Neko, se puso a mirar en la oscuridad-aah…d-dame unos minutos, tengo que buscar algo con que cerrar esa herida-

-Está bien, te espero-Le dijo el chico algo nervioso. Neko comenzó a remover los cajones del otro mueble que había ahí para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios pero no lo encontró así que cerró los cajones pensando donde podía estar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y miraba a los rincones buscando el botiquín.

-Am, no quiero entrometerme pero…creo que vi el botiquín ahí arriba-Dijo Klaus dentro del frasco señalando la parte superior de un armario alto donde Neko pudo ver fácilmente el botiquín.

-Gracias, Klaus-Le dijo la Otaku quien aprovecho para correr una silla y posicionarla frente al armario, de esta forma se subiría fácilmente y podría tomar el botiquín sin correr ningún riesgo de lastimarse ella también.

-De nada, Neko-Dijo el pez anaranjado que miraba con cierta preocupación al chico de lentes. Neko logró tomar el botiquín, se bajo de la silla apoyando un pie después del otro ya que debido a su miedo a las alturas no quería correr el riesgo de saltar al suelo y tropezarse, se incorporó y camino hacia Steve quiso acercar su mano a la luz de la linterna para curar su herida pero el chico se negó.

-No toques, no quiero seguir sangrando-Le dijo el chico apartando su mano y cuidando de no ensuciar su ropa con la sangre.

-No voy a tocar la herida solo quiero acercarla a la luz para verla mejor y que pueda curarla-Le dijo Neko queriendo tomar su mano pero vio que retrocedía un poco-Steve, no seas tonto ¿Quieres que cure tu herida o no? si no lo hago ahora podría infectarse y lo más probable es que tenga que amputar tu mano y sangrarías más, no quieres que yo haga eso ¿O sí?-

-Ok, está bien, está bien, ya entendí-Le dijo el chico extendiendo su mano a la chica Otaku. Neko le hizo una seña a Klaus para que saliera del frasco y sujetara la linterna así podía ver mejor la herida que se había hecho Steve, Klaus asintió e hizo lo que le dijo la castaña mientras ella abría el botiquín de primeros auxilios comenzado a sacar cinta aisladora médica, una botellita de alcohol, algodón y una venda. Apoyo la mano herida en el mueble roto junto a al botiquín abierto, abrió la botella de alcohol para mojar el algodón y lo acerco apenas a la mano del chico nerd.

-Am, esto va a arder un poco…te pido que no grites-le dijo Neko, Steve solo asintió. La chica apoyo el algodón mojado en la mano herida pasándolo lo más rápido que podía para desinfectar la herida y limpiar toda la sangre que el chico había perdido, cuando el algodón se ensucio, saco otro, lo mojó y siguió limpiando la sangre que mancho el brazo hasta que quedo casi limpio. Dejo los algodones sucios a un lado, tomó un paquete de vendas y lo abrió sacando un pequeño rollo dentro de este.

-Me está doliendo, Neko-Dijo el chico tratando de contener sus gritos.

-No seas quejoso, ya estoy terminando-Le respondió la chica desenrollando la venda, comenzó a envolverla alrededor de la herida para frenar el sangrado y curar la herida, corto un pequeño trozo de cinta aisladora pegándola en la orilla de la venda para cerrarla y terminar con el proceso de curación-ya termine ¿ves? Te dije que lo haría rápido-ve el mueble a medio correr en la puerta del sector farmacia-vamos, ayúdame a terminar de correr eso-

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme-Le dijo el chico castaño.

Ambos terminaron de correr el mueble que bloqueaba la puerta para ir al sector farmacia pero cuando corrieron el mueble, Steve pudo ver que había un seguro en la perilla a prueba de robos, así que soltó el mueble y se acercó para verlo mejor junto con Neko quien lo siguió detrás.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Neko-¿Podemos entrar ahora o no?-

-No…no se puede-Le dijo Steve alejándose del candado y de la puerta-la puerta está asegurada con un seguro especial a prueba de robos y la única forma de abrirlo es con la llave…no se donde puede estar, tendremos que salir a buscarla-

-¿Ahora? ¿Estás loco, Steve? Debe haber mutantes afuera a estas horas de la noche-le dijo Neko con una expresión algo paranoica en el rostro-¿Qué pasa si nos matan apenas nos ven salir a la calle?-

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero como abriremos la puerta? -Preguntó Steve pensando en voz alta como podían hacer para abrir la puerta sin tener la llave con ellos.

-Creo que tengo una idea-dijo Neko y vio que el castaño tenía un martillo en la mano-préstame eso-tomó el martillo, se acercó a la puerta, levantó el martillo y golpeó el seguro de la puerta para romperlo pero fue inútil-Oke…creo que no se puede romper…-

-¡Pues claro que no, torpe! El seguro es a prueba de robos-le dijo Steve molesto por la estupidez de la Otaku.

-Bueno pero valía la pena intentar-Le respondió Neko de la misma manera dejando el martillo a un lado-lamento decir esto pero…creo que voy a tener que salir a buscar las llaves a la calle… ¡Waah!-resbalo cayendo de espaldas al suelo-¡Maldición! ¿Ahora con qué me tropecé?-

Steve vio un objeto rectangular en el suelo con muchos botones, un control remoto universal y lo tomó con las manos, bueno, una mano la tenia sana la otra estaba vendada debido al corte que se hizo en ella.

-Tropezaste con un control remoto universal-le dijo Steve, Neko intentaba incorporarse pero lo dolía un poco la cadera y el trasero por la caída que se dio al tropezar con ese control remoto, se acercó al chico para ver el control remoto un poco más de cerca-Oye, creo que acabo de tener una idea y esta vez es mucho mejor.

-¿Y cuál es?-Preguntó la chica frotándose el área que le dolía.

* * *

Neko y Steve salieron del cuarto de personal autorizado y cada uno se fue por su lado. Neko tenía que llevar a cabo el plan que le dijo el chico nerd, lo primero que debía hacer era buscar a Snot con la mirada y lo encontró, estaba parado junto a una de las ventanas de la tienda vigilando que no vinieran los mutantes a atacar la tienda y matarlos a todos. Neko tragó saliva un poco nerviosa, giro su mirada para ver a Steve quien solo le hizo una seña para que se acercara a hablarle, la Otaku asintió y camino hacia el chico.

-Em, Snot-lo llamo Neko haciendo que lo mirara-am, veras…el papá de Clyde se siente muy mal del corazón y…Steve y yo hallamos la manera de pasar al sector farmacia pero, la perilla de la puerta tiene un seguro a prueba de robos y no podemos pasar a menos que tengamos la llave-

-Ok, lo más probable es que las llaves estén afuera y las tenga algún mutante o el cadáver de uno de los empleados de la tienda-le dijo Snot sin bajar la guardia escuchando atentamente a Neko-¿Qué propones que hagamos?-

-Propongo que debamos salir de la tienda, si hay mutantes tenemos que distraerlos de alguna forma y luego iremos a buscar las llaves-Le respondió Neko.

-Pero… ¿Tendría que usar un arma?-Preguntó Steve preocupado.

-No lo sé, por ahora creo que no será necesario-Le dijo Neko mientras se alejaba y caminaba a la puerta de entrada a la tienda de autoservicio-primero que nada, necesitamos asomarnos afuera para verificar que no haya mutantes rondando por la calle…-

-Te ayudo, la llave para abrir la puerta está en la registradora, yo les abriré para que puedan salir a comprobar que no haya mutantes-Les dijo Clyde.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Clyde-Le dijo la Otaku al chico amante de los tacos por haber tomado la decisión de ayudarla. Clyde se dirigió a la caja registradora, entro, oprimió un botón en la maquina donde estaba guardado el dinero y dentro de esta junto con algunas monedas había unas llaves que servían para abrir la puerta del autoservicio, salió de la caja registradora y camino a la entrada donde estaban Neko y Steve-ok, abriré la puerta para que puedan salir pero…deben volver rápido, si se tardan demasiado tiempo en volver los mutantes podrían entrar y acabar con nosotros, no contamos con suficientes armas-

-Es verdad, no estamos muy bien protegidos. Solo tenemos las armas que nos llevamos de la estación de tren-le dijo Neko y ve a Steve, pudo ver temor reflejado en sus ojos-no te asustes, esto será rápido, nada malo puede pasarnos así que tranquilízate ¿ok?-

-S-Si, lo que digas-le respondió el chico de lentes sin poder ocultar su miedo. Clyde introdujo la llave en el candado de la puerta de entrada abriéndolo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de aquellos monstruos con piel amarilla que rondaban por las calles, escucho un "click" proveniente del candado, procedió a retirarlo junto con la cadena alrededor de las manijas de la puerta y colocó todo a un costado para cerrar la puerta después.

-Bien, ya pueden salir…por lo que más quieran, tengan mucho cuidado-les rogó el castaño preocupado y vio a su padre quien aún seguía quejándose de su dolor en el corazón-apresúrense en conseguir la medicina, no creo que mi papá resista más tiempo-

-Conseguiremos la medicina, Clyde. No te preocupes por eso y…tu papá es fuerte, tiene que aguantar-le dijo Neko.

-Muchas gracias por querer ayudarme, Neko-Le dijo Clyde un poco preocupado. Neko abrió despacio la puerta de la tienda y junto con Steve salieron a la calle cerrándola detrás de ellos, caminaron sin hacer ruido escondiéndose detrás de unos cestos de basura desparramados por la calle que probablemente la gente había colocado para hacer una barricada y protegerse de los mutantes.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó Steve en voz baja mirando a Neko y luego la calle infestada de mutantes-debemos encontrar una manera de pasar al sector farmacia de la tienda pero no tenemos las llaves ¿dónde crees que pueden llegar a estar?-

-No lo sé, no se donde están las llaves de la puerta que nos lleva al sector farmacia-Le respondió ella en voz baja tambien para no llamar la atención de los mutantes-lo más probable es que alguien las haya tomado y las perdió en la calle mientras escapaba de esos monstruos-de repente su vista se poso en un cadáver desangrado tirado en una esquina de la calle-o quizás…estén dentro de la ropa de ese cadáver, hay que acercarnos a él pero no podemos salir así, los mutantes podrían encontrarnos-

Steve se quedo callado pensando en un plan para distraer a esos horribles monstruos, miro los rincones de la barricada en la que se encontraban pero no vio nada que pueda distraerlos, hasta que su vista se fijo en el bolsillo del jean de su compañera de supervivencia viendo que tenía el control remoto universal de televisión adentro, en ese momento fue que tuvo una idea.

-Oye, Neko…tú tienes el control remoto universal en tu bolsillo ¿verdad?-preguntó el chico de lentes, Neko lo miro sin entender que estaba tramando-mira ahí a lo lejos-ella giro la vista y vio una tienda de electrodomésticos a unas pocas cuadras de donde estaban-ahí hay una tienda donde venden televisores y otros aparatos electrónicos, el control enciende cosas que funcionan a larga distancia…si lo usáramos para prender esos televisores, quizás podríamos distraer a los mutantes y conseguirías las llaves ¿qué dices?-

-Es una excelente idea, Steve-Le dijo la Otaku chico de lentes, quien solo dio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Neko sacó el control remoto de su bolsillo y se lo paso a Steve, este lo tomó oprimiendo un botón rojo y unos cuantos más que al parecer revelaban una especie de código, en poco tiempo todos los televisores se encendieron llamando la atención de algunos mutantes pero no demasiados que se acercaron a ver el resplandor de la tienda-¡diablos! No llamo la atención de todos los mutantes-ve a Steve preocupada-¿tienes alguna otra idea?-

-No-Le respondió Steve, Neko rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y de pronto vio una piedra no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

-Ya se que hacer.

Tomó la piedra, retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros, se acerco lo más rápido que podía, arrojo la piedra y esta se estrelló contra el cristal del escaparate de la tienda, sonó una alarma anti-robos llamando la atención de todos los mutantes que estaban en esa calle quienes se acercaron a ver de donde provenía el sonido.

-¡Funcionó!-Exclamó Steve emocionado, el plan había salido bien.

-Sí, ahora…espérame aquí, voy a buscar las llaves-Dijo Neko, salió de la barricada confiando que ningún mutante la haya visto, cruzo rápidamente la calle y llego a la esquina en donde se encontraba el cadáver desangrándose en el asfalto- _pobre hombre. Al menos no se volvió un zombie_ -

Neko abrió la chaqueta de aquel sujeto muerto, disculpándose por faltarle el respeto pero necesitaba ver si tenía las llaves adentro, lo reviso y vio que si tenía las llaves, las quito con cuidado y una vez que las tuvo en la mano las guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su jean, estaba a punto de irse pero de repente siente que una mano gélida la toma de la muñeca; la Otaku latina giro su cabeza asustada solo para ver que aquel cadáver se estaba intentando levantar del asfalto y quería matarla por robarle las llaves, quiso escapar pero sintió como la estaba jalando hacia atrás.

-No, no, no…déjame, déjame ¡déjame!-gritó Neko pero eso solo logro llamar la atención de dos mutantes que estaban fuera de la tienda y se aproximaban lentamente hacia ella-maldición ¡alguien ayúdeme!-

Steve vio lo que estaba pasando, pero algo en su mente se dividió en dos: por un lado quería salir de la barricada y rescatar a su compañera pero si lo hacía probablemente moriría en el intento, por otro lado pensaba salir a buscar ayuda pero eso también tenía un lado negativo, los mutantes lo verían correr e irían tras él ¿qué podía hacer ahora? De repente tuvo otra idea fuera de lo que le mostró su mente. Vio un ladrillo entre unas cuantas bolsas de basura rotas, lo tomó y se acercó a la barricada asomando su cabeza y el brazo que sujetaba el ladrillo, escucho los gritos de Neko a lo lejos intentando alejar a los mutantes y escapar de aquella mano que la sujetaba, posicionó el ladrillo y lo arrojo hacia uno de los mutantes matándolo, rápidamente salió de la barricada y corrió a ayudar a la chica. Cuando llegó aparto al otro mutante empujándolo lejos con la poca fuerza que tenía ya que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para pelear y menos para recibir golpes.

-Neko, ya vámonos. Hay que volver a la tienda-el castaño tomo el brazo de su compañera apartándola del cadáver y comenzaron a correr para llegar a la puerta de la tienda donde los esperaba Clyde.

-¡¿Que les pasó?!-Preguntó preocupado el chico castaño al ver el estado de los otros dos chicos frente a él.

-Unos mutantes quisieron matarme-Le respondió Neko-pero…mira el lado bueno-metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves-tenemos las llaves para ir al sector farmacia y conseguir las medicinas de tu papá-

-¿En serio? Gracias, Neko-Le agradeció el chico amante de tacos abrazando a la chica latina con fuerza.

-Sí, sí, sí. Me lo agradecerás después-Le dijo Neko apartándolo de ella, giro su mirada para ver a Steve quien se encontraba detrás de ella-bien, ahora tenemos que volver a la puerta del sector farmacia y abrirla para buscar la medicina que necesita el papá de Clyde-


	15. Nuevo refugio

Neko y Steve volvieron a entrar al cuarto que decía "solo personal autorizado", caminaron con cuidado guiándose con las linternas hasta encontrar la puerta que los llevaba al sector farmacia. Neko sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su jean y busco la que coincidía con el candado a prueba de robos, introdujo la llave correspondiente en la cerradura girándola hasta que escucho un "click" y supo que era el candado que acaba de abrirse, quito el candado y puso otra llave más en la cerradura de la puerta para abrirla. Una vez que logro abrir la puerta pudo ver que la luz del sector farmacia de aquella tienda de autoservicio estaba encendida desde hacía un largo rato pero no tenía la suficiente intensidad como para alumbrar bien el cuarto y y llamar la atención de los mutantes.

- _Muy bien, esto será rápido. No tengo porque ponerme nerviosa_ -Pensó Neko mientras entraba lentamente al sector farmacia y Steve se quedaba afuera esperándola vigilando la entrada del cuarto por si alguien quería pasar a ver que estaban haciendo- _solo tengo que caminar, buscar un frasco de pastillas de nitroglicerina y salir de aquí_ -

Comenzó a caminar despacio por aquel lugar mirando estantes llenos de medicamentos buscando el frasco con las pastillas que necesitaba el papá de Clyde para calmar su dolor del corazón, cuando por fin dio con el frasco lo acomodó revisando la etiqueta pegada en el vidrio, decía "Nitroglicerina" ¡perfecto! Era justo lo que necesitaba, tomó el frasco y rápidamente lo guardo en su chaqueta pero al hacerlo, accidentalmente activo la alarma que alertaba el ingreso de los ladrones al sector farmacia.

-¡Fuck! ¿Qué rayos hiciste, Neko?-Le gritó Steve al escuchar la alarma sonar una y otra vez en aquel cuarto.

-¡Creo que debí haber activado la alarma!-Exclamó la chica latina un poco horrorizada.

* * *

Afuera un grupo de mutantes que rondaba por la calle a esas horas de la noche se aproximaba lentamente hacia la estación de servicio queriendo averiguar de donde provenía aquel sonido, tanto Stan como los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y al igual que Steve y Neko salieron del cuarto con el cartel de personal autorizado y se disponían a ayudar a los demás a defender el nuevo refugio en el que apenas llevaban unas horas descansando. Cartman y Wendy se apuraron en ir a la mochila que había tomado Neko al salir de la estación de tren para tomar unas armas para poder defenderse, los demás imitaron la acción a excepción de Steve y Neko corrió rápidamente a la puerta apoyándose contra esta para bloquearla e impedir que los mutantes pasaran a la tienda pero eso era inútil.

* * *

-¡Aaaaah!

Wendy chillo aterrada al ver como los mutantes rompían los vidrios de las ventanas e intentaban meter los brazos por las ranuras de los soportes de madera para alcanzar a los sobrevivientes y acabar con ellos, la pelinegra retrocedió asustada hasta chocar con un mueble, vio unas balas en el estante del mueble y algo nerviosa las tomo comenzando a colocarlas dentro del cartucho para cargar el arma, eran pocas pero haría lo posible por hacer que duraran. Neko siguió sosteniendo la puerta pero eran cada vez más los mutantes que querían pasar a la tienda, Steve se acercó preocupado a su compañera para poder ayudarla mientras los demás se ocupaban de espantar a aquellas horribles criaturas que querían matarlos.

-¡Neko! ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Le preguntó el chico castaño con lentes viendo a Neko intentar mantener cerrada la puerta sin mucho éxito.

-Si…veras, necesito que…-Le respondió ella pero retrocedió un poco al sentir como uno de los mutantes intentaba pasar pero rápidamente cerró la puerta bloqueando el paso-necesito que vayas a buscar algo para bloquear esta…-la puerta se vuelve a abrir pero de nuevo la bloquea-¡algo con que bloquear esta puerta y que sea rápido!-

-E-Está bien, no tardo-Steve retrocedió y salió corriendo de ahí entrando nuevamente al cuarto con el cartel de personal autorizado buscando algo con que bloquear la puerta.

-Rápido, Steve-imploró la chica preocupada por los mutantes. Pudo ver como dos ventanas se rompían cayéndose los soportes de madera y entraron tres mutantes en la tienda, tambien vio como Wendy corrió a dispararles mientras seguía bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo, alguien más se acercó a ayudarla a bloquear la puerta y era Snot.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Podrías estar atacando a los mutantes-Dijo Neko mientras sujetaba la puerta pero el chico no le respondió.

-¡Neko! Ya encontré algo para bloquear la puerta-Steve apareció poco después con una barra metálica, Neko la tomo y se aparto ya que Snot estaba bloqueando la puerta, acomodó la barra metálica en las manijas de la puerta y puso la cadena que había sacado Clyde alrededor, de esta forma los mutantes no podrían pasar. Los tres se apartaron de la puerta respirando agitadamente por todo lo que acababan de vivir.

-C-Creo que ya se termino todo-dijo Steve intentando calmar la respiración.

-Supongo que…si…-dijo Snot pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando, un mutante rompió la ventana que estaba cerca de la entrada de la tienda y con su brazo logró tomar al chico por el cuello de su chaqueta-no, no ¿Qué haces? Suéltame ¡suéltame!-

-Aaaaagh-Wendy estaba gritando otra vez de miedo y también estaba preocupada, se estaba quedando sin balas y ya no podría defenderse más tiempo, solo quedaba un mutante que se aproximaba lentamente hacia ella con claras intenciones de matarla-¡Ayúdenme! Por favor, alguien ayúdeme-

Neko iba a correr hacia ella pero Steve la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas, Neko? ¿Te olvidas que tienes que salvar a Snot? ¡Es mi mejor amigo! No puedes dejarlo morir.

La Otaku se quedo quieta en su lugar sin saber que hacer, no podía decidir a quien debía salvar, quien era más importante en el equipo de supervivencia. No sabía si debía salvar a Snot por el hecho de ayudarla a bloquear la puerta para impedir que lleguen los mutantes o a Wendy, aunque Wendy no había hecho nada para ayudarla, solo estaba intentando defenderse por su cuenta con una simple pistola.

-Grrr-Se quejó Neko se volteó para ayudar a la chica con boina rosa-¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Wendy es una cobarde, es mejor ayudar al amigo de Steve-volteo otra vez y fue corriendo a ayudar a Snot, el chico estaba siendo jalado por el mutante para sacarlo por la ventana-¡Snot!-el chico dirigió su mirada hacia ella, Neko tomó su brazo-no te preocupes, vine a ayudarte-

Sujeto el brazo de Snot con fuerza al igual que Steve y juntos lo alejaron del mutante, en eso los tres se voltearon al escuchar otro grito de terror, Neko pudo ver como Wendy intentaba dispararle sin éxito al mutante que se acercaba a ella, asustada arrojó la pistola a la cabeza del mutante pero no le hizo ningún daño, esa horrenda criatura se acercaba más y más a ella.

-No, aléjate…-Wendy retrocedía moviendo la mano para espantar a la criatura y choco con un estante-aléjate ¡ALÉJATE!-el mutante levantó su mano amarilla de largos dedos-¡aaaagh!-con un solo golpe araño el rostro y parte del torso de Wendy creando una herida muy profunda y logrando que la pelinegra cayera al piso muriendo desangrada dejando un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo.

-No… ¡WENDY!-Grito Cartman, por primera vez demostraba preocupación por lo que le ocurrió a la joven, todos pudieron ver que los mutantes habían roto los soportes de madera de las ventanas e ingresaban más y más a la tienda.

-Cartman, no es momento para lamentarse. Tenemos que irnos-le dijo Kenny tomando al gordo infeliz de la manga de su chaqueta, Cartman solo asintió, se lamentaría por la muerte de Wendy cuando buscaran otro refugio, ahora debían huir.

El grupo de sobrevivientes salió de la tienda por la puerta de emergencia, Clyde salió ayudando a su papá quien aún estaba mal del corazón, después de ellos salieron Steve y Snot, Neko iba a salir pero de repente apareció Cartman y la empujo lejos de la puerta, en su rostro se reflejaba el odio y el enojo hacia la castaña.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte, maldito asesino!

Antes de que Neko pueda siquiera decir algo, el gordo infeliz le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que caiga hacia atrás y quedara acostada en el suelo, pudo ver como Cartman se alejaba cerrando la puerta detrás de él, los mutantes se aproximaban hacia ella lentamente ¡estaba perdida! Seguía atontada por el golpe y apenas podía levantarse por su cuenta, si no salía de ahí pronto, iba a morir. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a Stan Smith dentro de la tienda infestada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos, arriba-el agente de la C.I.A le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Neko acepto-no pienso dejar a nadie aquí y menos a una amiga…-

-Gracias-Dijo Neko un poco triste por la muerte de Wendy a pesar de que no se llevaban bien. Stan se subió a su auto negro en el asiento del conductor y la Otaku se subió en el asiento trasero, junto a ella no estaban Steve y Klaus, ahora estaban Kenny y Barry con ella.

-¡Hola!-La saludo Barry de forma amistosa, Neko solo le puso cara de "¿estás hablando en serio?"-¿mal momento para saludar? Ok, mejor me callo-

-Sí, mejor cállate, gordito ¡HAY QUE IRNOS!-Grito Stan, puso en marcha el auto y comenzaron a conducir alejándose de la ciudad para alcanzar la camioneta de Jeff y Hayley ya que ahí es donde se encontraban los demás sobrevivientes (a excepción de Wendy, claro está).

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta, Neko?-Preguntó Barry olvidándose de que Neko no había respondido siquiera a su saludo.

-No estoy molesta-Le respondió la chica Otaku mirando el apocalíptico paisaje a través de la ventana doblemente reforzada del auto de Stan-es solo que, no me pareció un buen momento que me dijeras eso en la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora-

-Está bien, lo entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer-Le prometió el chico similar a Cartman pero con diferente personalidad, Neko solo sonrió levemente por respuesta. Durante el viaje todos estuvieron callados, nadie hablaba, solo se enfocaban en mirar el camino mientras el pelinegro agente de la C.I.A estaba al volante-Y… ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Dónde vamos a refugiarnos hasta que las cosas se calmen?-

-No lo sé, pero…tiene que haber un lugar por aquí cerca…-Respondió Francine, en eso vio un cartel grande y luminoso frente a ella pero Stan lo pasó de largo con el auto-¡Stan! ¡Stan! ¡Detente! Encontré un lugar donde refugiarnos, detrás nuestro están Hayley, Jeff y los demás, haz una señal para que se detengan aquí-

-Está bien, voy a entrar y le haré una señal a los chicos, Francine-Dijo el agente americano con su tono de voz normal. Freno el auto, encendió y apagó las luces del auto varias veces para indicarle a Jeff y a su hija que se detuvieran porque ya habían encontrado un nuevo lugar donde refugiarse y mantenerse a salvo de los mutantes.

* * *

Al poco rato todos se bajaron a unos pocos metros del lugar, el nuevo refugio resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que un motel abandonado, no había mucha gente en el estacionamiento a excepción de sus autos vacíos, afuera había una maquina de snacks y otra de la cual sacar hielo gratis estaban a punto de pasar al estacionamiento y conseguir habitaciones para descansar y pasar la noche pero Kyle enseguida los detuvo a todos, nadie entendía porque había hecho eso pero luego hallaron la razón, el lugar aunque no lo parezca estaba infestado de mutantes, había cuatro de ellos rondando por el estacionamiento y 2 en el segundo piso del motel.

-Diablos, Francine ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el lugar estaba infestado?-Le pregunto Stan enojado mirando a su esposa.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta…yo…no sabía que el lugar estaba infestado-Respondió ella apenada.

-No tenemos otra opción más que despejar el área si queremos quedarnos aquí-Les dijo Neko, en eso escucho unos gritos de un chico provenientes de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso subiendo las escaleras del lugar-¡hay alguien ahí adentro! No estamos solos, debe estar en peligro…es un chico, tenemos que ayudarlo-

-¡Tienes razón, Neko! Hay que ir a salvar a tu chico en problemas-Exclamó Kyle diciendo lo último a modo de broma y corrió a tomar un arma para ir a salvar al chico.

-Bien, Kyle, Neko…suban a ayudar al chico-Les dijo Stan Marsh-nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y nos encargaremos de despejar el estacionamiento-

Ambos chicos asintieron y corrieron por las escaleras del motel para subir al segundo piso e ir a la habitación donde estaba encerrado aquel chico, mientras tanto, todos tomaron unas armas que había por ahí y Kenny tuvo que tomar una almohada que encontró en el suelo ya que no había más armas disponibles para acabar con los mutantes que estaban en el estacionamiento del motel. Neko y Kyle corrieron por el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación del chico, la puerta estaba asegurada con tablas clavadas por fuera, enseguida se detuvieron al ver a los mutantes que se encontraban ahí y como estos se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos, Kyle estuvo a punto de dispararles pero Neko lo detuvo.

-Espera, no podemos usar un arma aquí. Podríamos llamar la atención de los monstruos que están abajo y vendrían a matarnos, tengo un plan-Le dijo Neko, rápidamente tomo un hacha para cortar madera cuando había un incendio, se acercó corriendo a los dos mutantes y los mató clavándoles el hacha en sus cabezas de un solo golpe.

-Buen trabajo, Neko-Dijo el judío pelirrojo a su amiga, Neko solo le asintió y sonrió levemente. Ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta de la habitación, Neko apoyó su oído en la madera y pudo escuchar los llantos del chico, parecia que estaba sufriendo ahí adentro.

-¿Crees que la puerta está abierta?-Le preguntó Neko al pelirrojo de ushanka verde. Kyle solo se encogió de hombros ya que no sabía la respuesta-ok…solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-

La castaña colocó su mano en la perilla e intento abrir la puerta pero pudo ver que estaba asegurada con tablas de madera que fueron clavadas ahí para impedir que alguien pase, intento romper las tablas a patadas pero solo hizo que el chico dentro de la habitación gritara por el miedo que sentía y que llorara un poco más fuerte.

-¡No! no se acerquen…por favor, aléjense-Rogaba el chico dentro de la habitación.

-Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño, no somos mutantes-Le dijo Kyle intentando calmar al chico que no dejaba de llorar-somos seres humanos igual que tú, sobrevivimos a todo este desastre, solo queremos ayudarte. Déjanos pasar-

-N-No puedo dejarlos pasar, se los suplico…váyanse por donde vinieron, no deberían estar aquí-Les dijo el chico sin dejar de llorar-no quiero que me ayuden…no necesito la ayuda de nadie-

-Bueno, quieras o no, vamos a abrir la puerta para que salgas y podamos ayudarte-Le dijo Neko, sujeto su hacha con ambas manos y comenzó a cortar las tablas clavadas en la puerta de la habitación, el chico solo gritaba y le pedía a Neko una y otra vez que se vaya y dejara de romper las tablas pero ella no le hizo caso. Cuando termino pudo abrir la puerta, la dejó apenas entreabierta, espero a que ese chico encerrado se acercara y al cabo de unos segundos, Kyle pudo ver como una mano muy pálida se asomaba por la puerta apenas entreabierta, se abrió del todo dejando ver al chico que se encontraba encerrado ahí. Su rostro era de puro cansancio, al parecer llevaba más de dos días sin dormir bien, su cabello estaba desordenado y su remera algo sucia y rota, pudo ver que con el brazo que tenía libre sostenía una toalla alrededor de su hombro empapada en sangre que saco del baño.

-Y-Yo…yo les dije que se fueran-El chico retiró apenas la toalla sangrienta revelando una profunda herida en su hombro, tanto Kyle como Neko se impresionaron con la herida, además estaba bastante infectada-h-hace unos días, m-mi novia y yo estábamos refugiándonos en este lugar p-porque esos monstruos nos atacaron y mataron a nuestras familias-sollozo un poco pero siguió hablando de todos modos-ahora, ella murió atacada por los mutantes intentando protegerme-

-Tú… ¿tenias una novia?-Preguntó Neko decepcionada.

-¡Neko, no preguntes esas cosas!-La regaño Kyle enfadado por la pregunta que hizo su amiga.

-Lo siento, yo…solo quería saber-La castaña miro al chico-c-continua, no volveré a interrumpir-

-A-Ahora me atacaron a mí y…ya he perdido mucha sangre, intente curarme la herida pero no hay muchos objetos médicos en el botiquín del baño-Les contó el chico, de repente vio el hacha que llevaba Neko en su mano-un momento, tú… ¡Tienes un hacha!-se acercó a Neko extendiendo el brazo que tenía libre-d-dámela, dame el hacha…-Neko solo retrocedió-¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí? ¡DAME EL HACHA!-

-No, no te la daré ¿para qué la quieres?-Le preguntó Neko aterrada por lo que el chico podría llegar a hacer con el hacha.

-Pienso acabar con mi vida…-Le respondió el chico queriendo tomar otra vez el hacha pero Neko solo retrocedió-¡Por favor! Ayúdame con esto, necesito terminar con este sufrimiento ¡E-Esas…esas cosas son satánicas! Solo necesito cortarme con el hacha y le pondré fin a mi vida-

-No voy a permitir que hagas eso-Le dijo Kyle deteniéndolo-no sabes lo que estás diciendo, escucha…si te quedas con nosotros…-

-¡NO LO HARÉ! No quiero sufrir más-Les gritó el chico, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Neko queriendo quitarle el hacha para suicidarse pero ella se resistía lo mejor que podía, tras mucho forcejeo la baranda de madera de las escaleras comenzó a ceder haciendo que Kyle, Neko y ese chico cayeran al asfalto del estacionamiento, el chico se golpeo un brazo al caer pero no era nada grave comparado con la herida que tenía en su hombro. Los demás sobrevivientes se acercaron a ver que había pasado y vieron al chico que habían salvado ponerse de pie al igual que sus dos amigos.

-Oye, escucha no se que es lo que esta pasando contigo pero suicidarse no es una buena opción-Le dijo Hayley intentando calmar al chico pero este no la miraba, solo se enfocaba en mirar a todos los miembros del grupo de sobrevivientes y revisaba quienes portaban consigo una pistola, vio a Kenny, soltó el hacha y le quito la pistola de las manos.

-¡Eso es mío!-Le dijo Kenny, el chico retrocedía asustado, no quería que nadie se acercara a ayudarlo y mucho menos a tranquilizarlo, nadie comprendía su situación.

-U-Ustedes no lo entienden…necesito hacer esto-Les explico el chico sujetando el arma que tenía en las manos-tengo que matarme, solo así podre volver a ver a mi novia y a mi familia-

-Escucha, entiendo que estas pasando por una situación difícil pero te prometo que buscaremos a alguien para ayudarte con tu herida, podemos solucionar esto-Le dijo Francine en forma calmada y relajada-no hace falta que te suicides-

-¡No pueden ayudarme! No pueden hacerlo…

Con estas últimas palabras, el chico se introdujo el cañón de la pistola en la boca oprimió el gatillo y disparo, la bala le voló la garganta y parte de sus sesos, retrocedió mientras el arma se escapaba de a poco de su boca cayendo al suelo ahora muerto, la sangre del chico se desparramó por todo el asfalto. Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron callados observando el cadáver del chico (a excepción de Snot que se encontraba sentado en la entrada de la camioneta de Hayley y Jeff) Steve se impresiono tanto con la imagen que sin querer termino vomitando sobre el cadáver del chico.

-Agh, que asco, Steve-Se quejó Hayley viendo con desagrado lo que su hermano menor acababa de hacer.

-L-Lo siento, no fue mi intención pero no lo pude retener-Le dijo Steve limpiándose la boca. Kenny se acercó y le arrebató su pistola de las manos, volvió a guardarla en un cinturón especial que se había atado en sus pantalones anaranjados.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?-Preguntó Barry asustado mirando al cuerpo muerto del chico.

-Bueno, ya que el área está despejada…sugiero por ahora que busquemos habitaciones en este motel que estén vacías para que podamos descansar-Les dijo Stan Marsh al resto del grupo y vuelve a ver el cadáver del chico manchado de vómito-y…veremos que hacer con eso en la mañana, tambien deberíamos reorganizarnos otra vez para buscar comida-

-Eh-Neko volteó su mirada hacia Snot quien aún estaba sentado en la entrada de la camioneta cabizbajo-u-ustedes adelántense, yo…yo trataré de animar a Snot, veo que no se siente bien-

Todos siguieron las indicaciones de Stan y se dirigieron a las diferentes habitaciones del motel buscando alguna que ocupar para poder descansar hasta la mañana siguiente. Neko en cambio se dirigió a la camioneta, se aproximo lentamente al chico judío al igual que su amigo Kyle y se sentó a una distancia segura, lejos pero no muy cerca para poder hablar con él.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Neko preocupada por su estado de ánimo-¿Por qué estas tan triste?-

-No es nada, solo…estaba pensando en una cosa-Le respondió el chico sin siquiera mirarla-cuando estuvimos en la tienda de autoservicio, vi que ibas a salvar a Wendy pero…terminaste salvándome a mi ¿Por qué? Ambos pudimos haber sido importantes para el equipo-

-Wendy no sabía defenderse como dios manda, Snot. Además, no deberías preocuparte por lo que le paso…es más-Neko miro a los lados esperando que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decirle-estoy casi segura de que a ella le caías bien-

-Ok, al menos le agradaba a alguien…alguien que no fueras tú-Le dijo Snot a modo de broma, Neko solo se limitó a golpearlo en el hombro de forma amistosa mientras se reía.

-Ya cállate, mejor vamos con los demás-La Otaku se levanto y comenzó a caminar-debemos buscar un lugar en donde descansar, si no nos vamos a tener que quedar durmiendo en la camioneta y no quieres eso ¿o sí?-el chico solo negó con la cabeza mientras sentía un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda-bien, entonces…vamos-

-¿Quieres que revisemos si hay algún mutante por aquí?-Preguntó Snot preocupado.

-Bueno, tenemos que asegurarnos de que las habitaciones estén despejadas y no haya mutantes dentro-le respondió Neko, los dos chicos se separaron y cada quien fue por su propia cuenta a registrar las habitaciones con los demás.


	16. Embarazo

_3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS…_

Las noches comenzaban a ser más largas y más oscuras, los días eran más cortos y el sol se ocultaba mucho más temprano que de costumbre, comenzaba a hacer más frío, eso les dio a entender al grupo de sobrevivientes que se estaba acercando el invierno. Ese día eran casi las 11:00 a.m o quizás un poco más, todos se habían levantado temprano para salir a los lugares más cercanos a buscar comida, ya casi no tenían nada para abastecerse salvo unas pocas bolsas de snacks que sacaron de la máquina expendedora, ya no tenían más hielo y tampoco quedaba mucha energía en los generadores de emergencia para mantener calefaccionadas las habitaciones, pronto tendrían que salir a buscar leña y armar una fogata por la noche en el estacionamiento para mantenerse cálidos.

Cerca de las 14:00 p.m una pequeña parte del grupo de sobrevivientes que había salido a buscar comida entraban de nuevo en el motel, el grupo estaba formado por Hayley, Jeff, Stan Marsh, Kenny y Neko. Neko cargaba unas cuantas ardillas muertas en su hombro que había logrado cazar con ayuda de Kenny, Stan unas pocas bolsas de plástico con comida enlatada y Hayley apenas había puesto un pie en el estacionamiento del motel cuando sintió que las nauseas de nuevo la atacaban y se echo a correr a una de las plantas que había de decoración para vomitar en ellas, sabía que eso hacía daño a las plantas pero no sabía que habría pasado si se aguantaba, además no podía correr a la habitación en la que vivía con su esposo.

-Hayley ¿estás bien? Es la quinta vez que vomitas esta semana ¿estás segura de que no estás enferma?-Le preguntó Jeff preocupado queriendo ayudarla.

-Estoy bien, Jeff…no necesito que me ayudes-Le respondió la pelinegra sintiendo las nauseas atacarla de nuevo-déjame…sola…-

El chico se aparto de ella y la dejo sola para que pueda vomitar otra vez dentro de la maceta con la planta de decoración.

-¿Ya regresaron? ¿Qué trajeron esta vez?-Preguntó Stan Smith acercándose al grupo, el pelinegro de gorro azul y pompón rojo soltó la bolsa de plástico y la abrió mostrando las pocas latas de conserva que había traído y Neko puso al lado de la bolsa las ardillas muertas-¿solo esto lograron traer? ¡No vamos a durar ni dos días con esto! ¿Dónde están los venados? Si queremos sobrevivir a este clima, se supone que debemos comer cosas grandes-

-No hay venados aquí, estuvimos buscando animales grandes por horas y lo único que vimos fueron estas ardillas-Le dijo Kenny-así que, vamos a tener que conformarnos con esto y luego veremos si el otro grupo encontró más comida-

En eso el segundo grupo de sobrevivientes compuesto por Cartman, Toshi, Snot y Clyde llegó al motel, se reunieron con el primer grupo y cada uno dejo lo poco que había conseguido para comer:

Cartman había logrado cazar cuatro gorriones y los coloco junto a las ardillas muertas de Neko y Kenny.

Toshi logro conseguir algunas latas de conserva y un pack de seis botellas de agua donde solo había tres.

Snot y Clyde solo habían logrado conseguir unas raíces de color y aspecto raros y que no sabían si eran o no venenosas.

-Bueno, creo que…algo es algo. Gracias por traer la comida, chicos-dijo Barry tratando de animarlos.

-Iré a sacar leña y periódicos viejos para quemarlos en la fogata, necesitamos cocinar toda esta carne y comerla…no queremos que se eche a perder-dijo Neko-la máquina de hielo ya no funciona y no podemos permitirnos guardar la comida dentro porque no se conservará de todos modos-

* * *

Al poco rato, todos estaban sentados en el estacionamiento alrededor de una fogata que no era muy grande pero servía para cocinar la carne de las ardillas y los gorriones, de paso les brindaba calor a los sobrevivientes en ese clima tan helado. Cada uno estaba comiendo lo que le correspondía en una pequeña bandeja de plástico que se usan en los delivery, Neko pudo ver que Clyde ya había terminado, solo le quedaba una pequeña cucharada de maíz dentro de la bandeja.

-Quiero comer un poco más-Dijo Clyde mirando con tristeza la bandeja.

-Lo siento, hijo, no hay mas comida. Es todo lo que se pudo traer hoy-Le explico su padre apoyando una mano en su hombro para consolarlo-quizás podamos buscar más esta tarde-

-Pero yo aún tengo hambre, esto no es nada…

-Yo tambien tengo hambre-Se quejo Cartman, ya que la comida que habían conseguido traer al motel no era mucha y casi todo lo habían usado para preparar el almuerzo de esa tarde. Todos se miraron entre todos sin saber que hacer, no había muchos lugares cercanos en donde conseguir más comida y casi todas las tiendas, supermercados, bares y restaurantes se encontraban en la ciudad a miles de kilómetros del motel y las calles estaban infestadas de mutantes.

-Oigan, miren el lado positivo a todo esto-Exclamo Kenny intentando animar al grupo y distraer el hambre que sentían-deberíamos agradecerle a Francine por encontrar este refugio, si no fuera por ella los mutantes nos habrían atacado poco después de haber abandonado la ciudad-

-Tienes toda la razón, Kenny. Si no fuera por mi esposa seguiríamos en peligro en la ciudad-Dijo Stan mirando a la mujer rubia quien le dedico una leve sonrisa-creo que estaba equivocado, no podemos quedarnos en la ciudad mucho tiempo. Para cuando el gobierno nos encuentre estaremos muertos, deberíamos quedarnos en zonas como esta-

Jeff no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía el agente de la C.I.A a los sobrevivientes, en su lugar miraba preocupado a Hayley ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Hoy a la mañana había estado vomitando y ahora se sentó en la fogata a unos centímetros lejos de él, vio que estaba temblando ¿tendría frío? ¿Podía acercarse a abrazarla? ¿O eso lo consideraba un peligro? Cansado de pensar que era o no correcto se levanto para ir a abrazar a la pelinegra pero ella solo se alejo.

-Déjame sola, no te me acerques-Dijo Hayley con un tono de indiferencia en su voz hacia su esposo.

-No, quiero que me digas que te está pasando ¿Por qué actúas tan distante conmigo? Se que estas enferma pero no puedes rechazar mi ayuda y de verdad me preocupas ¿te sientes bien? ¿o es que ya no quieres estar conmigo?-Le pregunto el chico.

-Lo siento, Jeff pero no me interesa hablar de eso por ahora…solo quiero que me dejes en paz-Respondió Hayley un poco molesta-me gustaría estar sola por un rato-

-Bien-Jeff suspiro con frustración y se alejó de ahí, seguía sin entender que estaba pasando con su esposa, necesitaba respuestas y pronto…vio a Neko y pensó que quizás ella podría ayudarlo así que fue a hablar con ella.

-Uhm...Neko... ¿Tú sabes algo de lo que le está pasando a Hayley?-Preguntó el chico a la castaña con tendencias Otaku.

-¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó Neko mirándolo.

-Bueno, lleva algunos días vomitando. Se está poniendo distante conmigo, ya no quiere que me acerque a ayudarla y menos a abrazarla ¿sabes porque se pone así? Eres una chica y deberías saberlo tu tambien-Le preguntó Jeff preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

-Mira, que yo sea una chica no quiere decir que me pasen ese tipo de cosas ¿sabes? Lo que pase entre ustedes lo tienen que resolver entre ustedes, yo nunca tuve una relación formal en mi vida, además yo no tengo intenciones de casarme al menos hasta los treinta años y…no entiendo como Hayley pudo casarse contigo siendo tan joven-Le dijo Neko con un tono algo serio-entiendo que ustedes dos se aman pero, hubieran esperado un poco más para casarse…pero ese no es el punto, lo que sea que le pase a Hayley, no es asunto mío, no tengo ni idea de que le puede estar pasando pero, lo mejor que podrías hacer por ella es dejarla sola por ahora-

-Uhm... ¿está bien? Creo que entiendo lo que me dices, Neko-Dijo Jeff quien aún seguía dudando sobre que debía hacer.

 _-¿Por qué Jeff no se atrevió a preguntarle esto a Francine?_ -Pensó Neko preocupada- _¿será que algo grave está pasando con ellos? Quizás Hayley ya se canso de él y quieran darse un tiempo separados, no lo sé…aunque, si lo pienso mejor…por la forma en la que se está comportando dudo que ella en verdad quiera separarse, quizás solo sea una fase, ya se le pasará_ -

* * *

El día transcurrió con normalidad, se enviaron distintos grupos para ir a buscar comida y mantenerse alertas del ataque de los mutantes, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y como el día comenzaba a hacer más corto pronto llegaría el frio y la temperatura descendería aún más por lo que era necesario mantenerse calientes por un tiempo o por lo menos hasta que vuelva el clima cálido. Esa misma noche, los sobrevivientes estaban reunidos otra vez alrededor de una fogata y como la noche estaba despejada y el paisaje nocturno era agradable, al atardecer hicieron una votación para quedarse a acampar en el estacionamiento del motel con la condición de que alguien hiciera guardia durante la noche para vigilar el campamento y Cartman se ofreció.

-No lo creo, no vamos a dejar que ese idiota vigile el campamento-Dijo Kyle desconfiado-en cualquier momento podría dormirse y los mutantes van a invadir el campamento, dejen que yo vigile el campamento-

-Cállate judío, yo tengo mejores reflejos que tú-Le respondió Cartman queriendo sentirse superior ante el pelirrojo como siempre lo hacía.

-No se peleen ahora, no creo que Cartman tenga mejores reflejos y conocimiento en cuanto a vigilar se trate pero…confio en él para proteger el campamento durante la noche-Dijo Jeff queriendo apoyar al gordo infeliz con su idea de mantenerlos a salvo.

Gran error…

* * *

Después de dejar en claro que Cartman se encargaría de proteger el campamento, todos se prepararon para dormir. Bueno, no todos, Hayley aún estaba despierta y se encontraba de pie en la cerca que colocaron en la entrada del motel para impedir que los mutantes entraran a atacarlos, Jeff se preocupó por ella, hacía frío y podía enfermarse, salió de la bolsa de dormir y camino hacia ella dispuesto a ayudarla pero ella se negó al igual que en la mañana.

-Hayley ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Solo quiero ayudarte-Le dijo Jeff, pero ella no le respondió solo se quedo quieta en su lugar observando el cielo nocturno.

-¿Qué rayos será que te molesta tanto?-Pensó Jeff aun más preocupado por ella. En eso escucho a su esposa hablar haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Jeff, te diré que me está pasando solo si prometes que no se lo vas a contar a nadie-Le dijo Hayley sin mirarlo, él le prometió que lo haría sin importar lo que pasara y que sea lo que sea que tuviera para decirle, no se iba a enfadar-bien…se que esto no es fácil de decir pero…-

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Estás pensando dejarme cuando termine todo esto? ¿quieres que pasemos tiempo separados?-Preguntó el chico temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! no es eso, Jeff. Yo…-Respondió Hayley, tomó aire y lo soltó, luego giró un poco su cabeza para ver a su esposo-yo…estoy embarazada…-

-No, no puedo creerlo… ¿e-estás hablando en serio, amor?-Preguntó Jeff al recibir un ligero shock por la noticia-tú ¿embarazada? Pero, hay algo que no entiendo ¿cuándo diablos paso? Y… ¿desde cuando supiste que estabas embarazada?-

-¡No lo sé! No sé cuando paso, fue hace una semana…dos o tres…no estoy segura-Le respondió Hayley esta vez volvió a girar su rostro y no lo miro mientras le hablaba-pero se lo que se siente exactamente y no estoy mintiendo, de verdad estoy embarazada-

-Pero…Hayley, sigo sin entenderlo. Estoy preocupado ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando llegue el momento en que ese bebé deba nacer? No hay médicos ni hospitales, en serio ¿qué podemos hacer?

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento vamos a superarlo juntos. Por ahora estaremos bien, estas son buenas noticias…

-Tengo que contárselo a los demás-Jeff estaba a punto de correr a despertar a los demás sobrevivientes pero Hayley lo detuvo-¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿No quieres que tus padres se alegren con la noticia de que van a tener un nieto?-

-No, Jeff…escucha, no podemos decirle nada a nadie por ahora. Mi papá podría enfadarse conmigo por estar embarazada, se supone que debíamos esperar más tiempo-le dijo Hayley-es decir, ¡míranos! Ambos somos jóvenes y no estamos preparados para cuidar a un bebé y menos traerlo a un mundo lleno de caos-

-Está bien, no le diremos a nadie sobre esto por ahora pero cuando llegue el momento les anunciaremos a todos tu embarazo-le dijo Jeff, ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al lugar donde estaban los demás sobrevivientes-ahora vayamos a descansar, mañana tenemos un día muy largo-

-Muchas gracias por guardar este secreto, Jeff-Le agradeció la hermana de Steve con un tono de alegría en la voz.

* * *

Cerca de la madrugada, Cartman se quedó profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la escopeta que cargaba consigo para matar a los mutantes que podrían invadir el campamento. No se dio cuenta de que unas sombras se asomaban detrás de los cestos de basura ubicados a unos pocos centímetros del motel, esas sombras eran de unos mutantes que se acercaban al motel dispuestos a atacar a los sobrevivientes que descansaban en una bolsa de dormir. Cartman aún seguía durmiendo pero se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar unos gritos provenientes del grupo que se encontraba descansando, enseguida bajo de su puesto y preparó su arma viendo a todos lados para encontrar el problema.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es el marica que está gritando? ¡no estaba durmiendo, solo descansaba los ojos!-Gritó Cartman alterado.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías, culón? Por primera vez has algo útil y ayúdanos-Le gritó Kyle quien estaba peleando con un mutante.

-¡Tú no me dices que hacer, judío!-Exclamó el chico obeso, pero aun así decidió ayudarlo a matar a aquellos monstruos.

La cosa estaba empeorando, más por el hecho de que estaban usando armas que sacaron de la mochila repleta de suministros que Neko había logrado tomar cuando escapó con Steve y su madre, Francine de la estación de tren. Gracias al ruido los mutantes avanzaban en mayor multitud hacía ellos y era casi imposible combatirlos a todos, además de que no podían desperdiciar las pocas armas y balas que habían podido rescatar.

-Ok, nuevo plan…debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible-sugirió Kenny, a lo que todos accedieron, cada quien se dividió en dos grupos para subirse al auto negro de Stan y a la camioneta de Jeff. El primer grupo formado por Stan, Cartman, Toshi y Klaus subieron al auto de Stan junto a Francine mientras que el segundo grupo subia en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Jeff, Stan por su parte se quedo afuera disparándole a cuantos mutantes podía pero se acercaban cada vez más a él haciendo que chocara con la puerta delantera de su auto.

-¡Stan! ¿Qué diablos estas esperando? Debemos irnos de aquí, ahora-Le dijo su esposa asomada a la ventanilla del lado del co-piloto.

-De acuerdo, ¡ahí voy!-Exclamó su esposo con un ligero tono gruñón pero tuvo que ceder ante la orden de su esposa, después de dispararle a un par de mutantes entró a la camioneta, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero a mitad de cerrarse, la mano amarillenta de una de esas criaturas se apoyó en la esquina de la puerta. Francine emitió un grito de horror, Stan hizo fuerza para cerrar la puerta y lo logró pero tambien cortó la mano del mutante manchando el interior de la puerta y del auto con su sangre negra, espesa y putrefacta. La mano cortada se movió por apenas unos segundos para luego quedar tiesa en el suelo.

Toshi al ver esto no pudo evitar sacar su cabeza por la ventanilla para vomitar, Stan por su parte puso en marcha su auto y se alejaron rápidamente del motel para alcanzar a la camioneta de Jeff en la cual iba su hija y los demás sobrevivientes.


	17. Buscando otro refugio

El auto que manejaba Stan se internó en una carretera desierta, seguían la camioneta roja de Jeff donde estaban los demás sobrevivientes lo más rápido que podían. Se alejaban cada vez más y más del motel que habían usado esas tres semanas como refugio, Stan conducía con la vista fija en el camino sin distraerse ni un segundo, a su lado se encontraba su esposa durmiendo tranquilamente en el asiento del co-piloto, Toshi se encontraba despierto observando paisaje que se mostraba frente a ellos, no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor en kilómetros de distancia…bajo la cabeza con tristeza pensando en que había pasado con sus padres y su hermana menor Akiko, si estaban preocupados por él ¿estarían vivos? Esperaba que sí. Neko dormía profundamente sujetando el frasco donde se encontraba Klaus, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Barry y gracias a ello su gorra negra con orejas de gato se corrió un poco dejando ver algunos mechones despeinados de su cabello castaño oscuro.

Todo estaba marchando bien pero al conducir sin percatarse de los obstáculos, Stan golpeó una de las ruedas del auto con una grieta que se formo en el asfalto de la carretera provocando que se sacuda e hiciera saltar a los pasajeros que se encontraban durmiendo dentro de él a excepción de su conductor.

-Agh, ¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Francine saliendo de su mundo de los sueños.

-Creo que golpee algo con el auto, tranquilo. Voy a parar y veré si el golpe fue grave-Le respondió Stan.

Corrió el auto y lo estacionó a un costado de la carretera, la camioneta de Jeff se detuvo a unos pocos metros en donde se encontraban. Stan se bajo de su auto y comenzó a caminar inspeccionando si había algún daño, solo esperaba que no fuera grave ya que no contaba con los recursos para reparar el vehículo a excepción de las herramientas de emergencia para cambiar las ruedas.

-¡Papá!-Hayley asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla de la camioneta, abrió la puerta y se bajo de un salto, fue corriendo hacia él pero de pronto la puerta de la camioneta se abrió y Jeff bajo de ella y corrió detrás preocupado por su bienestar ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada-papá ¿están bien? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Se salió un neumático de su lugar y tengo que cambiarlo, además de reparar la pieza que se aflojo pero no tengo las herramientas que necesito salvo las de emergencia que sirven para cambiar el neumático desinflado por uno de emergencia-le respondió Stan viendo el daño que causo el pozo de la desierta carretera.

-¿Quiere que le dé una mano con eso, señor Smith?-Preguntó Jeff queriendo ayudar a su yerno.

-Claro que no, Jeff…eres un imbécil y es probable que llegues a romper el auto más de lo que ya está.

-Papá, dale una oportunidad. Él sabe un poco de estas cosas, sino no tendría una camioneta y no hubiéramos huido de Langley Falls-Le respondió Hayley.

-¡Agh! ¡De acuerdo, lo haré! pero solo por ti-Dijo algo mal humorado el agente de la C.I.A-Jeff, ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco?-

-Por supuesto, señor Smith. Veamos que se puede hacer-Le dijo Jeff, fue al compartimiento del auto a sacar las herramientas para reparar el daño en el neumático izquierdo.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, el auto ya estaba reparado lo mejor que se pudo, Stan volvió a subir y arrancó retomando el viaje en busca de un nuevo refugio para mantenerse a salvo de los mutantes, Hayley y Jeff volvieron a la camioneta y los siguieron detrás. Mientras conducían, el chico desvió su mirada para ver a su esposa sentada en el asiento del copiloto, ella no lo miraba de regreso, tenía su cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla con la vista fija en el extenso campo alrededor de ellos.

-Hayley, ¿Por qué corriste hacia tu papá cuando detuvo el auto?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Solo…quería ver que todo estuviera en orden. Me preocupo por él, a veces, tú ya sabes cómo soy-Le respondió la chica pelinegra.

-Amor, no creo que haya sido una buena idea que corras…quiero decir, estás embarazada y eso no es bueno para el bebé.

-Shhh…-Dijo Hayley pidiéndole que guardara silencio, miro hacia atrás, los chicos del grupo de sobrevivientes estaban conversando y riéndose, al parecer absortos en su propio mundo e ignoraban lo que pasaba a su alrededor-baja la voz ¿quieres? Prometimos guardar esto en secreto, nadie puede enterarse aún…además, hay niños aquí-

-Lo siento, pero…de todas formas ellos no nos están escuchando-Le respondió Jeff-están concentrados en sus cosas, estoy seguro de que no escucharon nada respecto a tu embarazo-

-Esperemos que así sea-Contestó la pelinegra volviendo a acomodarse en su anterior posición en el asiento del co-piloto en la camioneta.

-¿Ya estamos llegando?-Preguntó Cartman a uno de los chicos de su team en la camioneta sujetando su estomago por no estar comiendo tanto como antes.

-No lo sé-le respondió Kenny-no hay ventanas aquí atrás salvo las de la puerta trasera pero…deberías preguntarles a Hayley y a Jeff a donde vamos, ellos son los que están a cargo de dirigirnos ahora-

-No pienso preguntarles nada a esos hippies de mierda-Respondió Cartman cruzando los brazos-prefiero morir de hambre y esperar a que lleguemos a donde sea que vamos antes que preguntarle algo a ellos-

-Agh, está bien, haz lo que quieras. Creo que no vas a morir de hambre de todos modos-Comentó Snot haciendo que todos se rieran.

-¿Tú que sabes, rata judía? Y para tu información no estoy gordo ¡tengo huesos grandes!-Le respondió el chico algo molesto y ofendido con lo que dijo Snot.

-Ya, ya, lo que digas-Dijo el chico, haciendo que Cartman murmurara por lo bajo un poco ofendido.

La camioneta roja otra vez se detuvo pero cuando lo hizo se sacudió un poco haciendo que los chicos de ambos team cayeran en el suelo de la camioneta preguntándose que había pasado, Kyle miró por un espacio que había entre los asientos del conductor y co-piloto el indicador de gasolina y la flecha roja apuntaba a la letra "E", al parecer se habían quedado sin gasolina por lo que tuvieron que bajar todos de la camioneta, al hacerlo el auto de Stan estaba parado frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?-Preguntó el agente de la C.I.A en el interior del auto.

-Hmm, n-nos quedamos sin gasolina…-Respondió Kyle-creo que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí y luego retomaremos el viaje a pie.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Yo no pienso caminar!-Protestó Cartman cruzando los brazos y se sentó en el suelo junto a la camioneta-ustedes vayan sin mí, yo me quedare aquí y dejare que los mutantes me maten-

-Le harías un gran favor a todos si eso pasara-Pensó Neko en voz alta haciendo reír a todos.

-Uhm...entonces mejor caminaré, así podré molestarte-Contestó Cartman con algo de arrogancia en la voz cambiando de planes.

Todos se alejaron de los vehículos para comenzar a retomar el viaje a pie, esta vez se internaron en el interior de los inmensos campos que rodeaban el paisaje alrededor de ellos, esperaban no tener que caminar mucho tiempo, pues debían encontrar una casa o algún lugar donde esconderse para mantenerse a salvo de aquellos horribles monstruos de piel amarilla y ojos grandes, negros y profundos.

-Oigan, creo que deberíamos organizarnos si vamos a caminar por aquí. Alguien debería ir al frente con su arma montando guardia para protegernos y revisar si encuentra un lugar donde podamos refugiarnos-sugirió Stan mientras caminaba junto a los demás.

-No es mala idea, pero ¿Quién quiere ir adelante para montar guardia y así arriesgar su vida con tal de protegernos?-

-¡Yo lo haré, yo los protegeré!-dijo Stan Smith dando un paso al frente, Kenny lo vio, se envalentonó y avanzó al frente con él.

-Y-Yo también iré, quiero ayudar…-dijo Kenny un poco nervioso sujetando su ballesta.

-Kenī wa, furonto ni ikunara, watashi wa ishi (Trad: Si Kenny va entonces yo también voy)-Comentó Toshi decidido.

-Um ¿Estás seguro de querer ir con ellos, Toshi? Es algo peligroso-Dijo Kyle un poco preocupado por su compañero de supervivencia.

-Watashi wa daijōbu, watashi wa mae ni kore o susumete kimashita (Trad: Estaré bien, ya he pasado por esto antes)-Dijo Toshi sin mirarlo.

-¿De acuerdo? Lo que sea que hayas dicho, lo apoyo.

Toshi se alejó y fue al frente con Kenny y el padre de su amigo Steve. El Team Stan se miro entre ellos con una expresión confusa en sus rostros.

-Cuando todo esto termine deberíamos darle clases de idioma a ese chico-Comentó el pelinegro con gorro azul en voz baja-no puede pasarse toda la vida hablando solamente japonés-

-Será difícil pero intentaremos enseñarle algunas palabras-Le dijo Neko en voz baja apoyando la idea de su amigo.

-¿Y cómo entiende lo que hablamos aunque sólo habla en japonés?-Preguntó Kyle curioso y frotando a su cabeza.

Todos se encogieron de hombros sin saber cómo responder la pregunta del pelirrojo y siguieron caminando por el inmenso campo. Caminaron por alrededor de tres horas y media, a esa hora de la mañana el sol estaba en su punto máximo en el cielo, los sobrevivientes estaban agotados pero debían seguir si querían mantenerse a salvo de los mutantes, Hayley caminaba junto a Jeff con su pistola en la mano sin dejar de bostezar, no había dormido mucho desde que salieron del motel cuando fueron atacados gracias a que Cartman había bajado la guardia por un segundo.

-¿Cuándo carajo vamos a llegar? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!-Protestó Cartman a lo lejos deteniendo su lento caminar.

-¡Shhh! ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Por muy deshabitado que parezca este campo, tarde o temprano vendrán más mutantes y querrán acabar con nosotros-Le dijo Stan molesto.

-No me importa, quiero que lleguemos pronto ¡Necesito descansar!-Se quejó el chico gordo, por desgracia al quejarse en voz alta llamó la atención de algunos mutantes que estaban ocultos a lo lejos entre las hierbas.

-Maldita sea, Cartman ¿Por qué no puedes cerrar la boca cuando te lo piden?-Preguntó el agente de la C.I.A enfadado, unos gemidos desgarradores se escucharon a lo lejos y como si de un acto de magia se tratara, los mutantes salieron de un salto de su escondite en las hierbas.

-Ok, no podemos escapar, tendremos que defendernos lo mejor que podamos-Dijo Francine sacando una navaja oculta en el cinturón de su gastado vestido rosa.

-Fran tiene razón, ahora debemos protegernos los unos a los otros-Dijo Kenny apuntando hacia las hierbas algo secas con su ballesta-así que… ¡prepárense! Esto se pondrá muy intenso-

-Si-Dijeron sus amigos y Neko armados de confianza y se prepararon para atacar a los mutantes. Todos comenzaron a correr por diferentes direcciones para atacar a los mutantes, Kenny acababa con los mutantes que encontraba en su camino con su ballesta, Stan Smith les disparaba con sus armas al ser un ex agente de la C.I.A tenía conocimiento previo sobre el manejo de las armas, Hayley les disparaba con su pistola, y los demás intentaban defenderse lo mejor que podían ya sea con armas o sin ellas.

-Mueran, mueran malditos mutantes ¡MUERAN!-Gritaba Stan disparándoles a los mutantes en la cabeza, la sangre negra y putrefacta volaba por el aire junto con algunos trozos de carne y piel.

* * *

Kenny siguió avanzando buscando mutantes para matar con su ballesta, escuchó un sonido en los arbustos y un mutante se lanzó hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo, el rubio cenizo preparo su ballesta pero era tarde, aquella horrenda criatura se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a forcejear para quitarle la ballesta y lanzarla lejos dejándolo indefenso pero Kenny resistía como podía.

-Aaah, chicos ¡chicos! ¡ayúdenme, ayúdenme!-gritó Kenny tirado en el suelo. Neko, Kyle y Stan escucharon sus gritos y rápidamente fueron a ayudarlo.

Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio pervertido, más mutantes se acercaron para atacarlos pero Neko, Kyle y Stan supieron cómo mantenerlos a raya disparándoles con las armas que llevaban consigo, Kenny solo se quedo tirado en la tierra seca observando la escena, cuando terminó el combate Stan se arrodilló y le extendió su mano a su amigo.

-Vamos, levántate. Hay que irnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo y tarde o temprano vendrán más mutantes…no tenemos suficientes balas-le dijo Stan, Kenny cerró la boca, asintió, tomo su mano y se levanto, sus tres amigos comenzaron a correr y el rubio corrió cargando consigo su ballesta.

Los mutantes se acercaron al grupo en mayor número a través del pasto, los demás sobrevivientes los vieron y se alejaron corriendo llevando consigo sus armas.

-¡Son demasiados, no podremos salir de aquí a tiempo!-Grito Kyle preocupado-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Tal vez podríamos intentar dejarlos más atrás con trampas o algo así, judío-Sugirió la ballena de Cartman.

-Oigan, eso no estaría mal. Todos hagamos lo que propuso Cartman-Comentó Stan, todos se detuvieron, prepararon sus armas y apuntaron a las piernas de los mutantes que se aproximaban hacia ellos dispuestos atacarlos-no disparen aún, esperen mi orden-

Los mutantes se acercaban a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el grupo de sobrevivientes, todos estaban atentos a la indicación del pelinegro de gorro azul, nadie bajaba la guardia.

-Esperen…-Dijo Stan, los mutantes soltaron quejidos mientras se acercaban-esperen…esperen…-ahora los mutantes estaban más cerca de ellos-¡AHORA!-

Todos comenzaron a disparar en las piernas y pies de aquellas extrañas criaturas las cuales cayeron al suelo boca abajo soltando agudos gritos de dolor que obligaron a todos a soltar sus armas cubrirse los oídos, pudieron ver como brotaba sangre negra de sus piernas perforadas por los disparos y las flechas de la ballesta que portaba Kenny.

-Buen trabajo, ahora hay que irnos-Gritó Stan, todos tomaron sus armas y se echaron a correr dejando atrás a esos horribles monstruos.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto los detendrá?-Preguntó Hayley preocupada mientras huían.

-Sí, creo que los detendrá pero no por mucho-Respondió Stan.

-¿No podemos intentar quemarlos o aplastarlos con alguna maquina que haya por aquí cerca?-Preguntó Kyle.

Stan se puso a mirar a su alrededor mientras corrían y de pronto alcanzó a ver una figura, una estructura de un casa, un granero o algo así…quizás allí podrían tener algo que aún funcionara para matar a los mutantes que encontraron en el pastizal.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo Stan deteniéndose por un momento-todos, corran hacia ese granero-hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza-debe haber algo allí que podamos utilizar-

* * *

Retomaron su camino por el campo hasta que finalmente lograron salir y cruzaron de un salto la cerca, a lo lejos se oían los gritos y quejidos de los mutantes que se arrastraban adoloridos por la tierra; corrieron hacia el granero, entraron y Stan cerró la puerta y le puso una enorme tabla de madera para asegurar la entrada y que ningún mutante pasara al granero a atacarlos mientras trabajaban en un nuevo plan.


	18. El Granero

Anteriormente:

Todos comenzaron a disparar en las piernas y pies de aquellas extrañas criaturas las cuales cayeron al suelo boca abajo soltando agudos gritos de dolor que obligaron a todos a soltar sus armas cubrirse los oídos, pudieron ver como brotaba sangre negra de sus piernas perforadas por los disparos y las flechas de la ballesta que portaba Kenny.

-Buen trabajo, ahora hay que irnos-Gritó Stan, todos tomaron sus armas y se echaron a correr dejando atrás a esos horribles monstruos.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto los detendrá?-Preguntó Hayley preocupada mientras huían.

-Sí, creo que los detendrá pero no por mucho-Respondió Stan.

-¿No podemos intentar quemarlos o aplastarlos con alguna maquina que haya por aquí cerca?-Preguntó Kyle.

Stan se puso a mirar a su alrededor mientras corrían y de pronto alcanzó a ver una figura, una estructura de un casa, un granero o algo así…quizás allí podrían tener algo que aún funcionara para matar a los mutantes que encontraron en el pastizal.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo Stan deteniéndose por un momento-todos, corran hacia ese granero-hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza-debe haber algo allí que podamos utilizar-

* * *

Retomaron su camino por el campo hasta que finalmente lograron salir y cruzaron de un salto la cerca, a lo lejos se oían los gritos y quejidos de los mutantes que se arrastraban adoloridos por la tierra; corrieron hacia el granero, entraron y Stan cerró la puerta y le puso una enorme tabla de madera para asegurar la entrada y que ningún mutante pasara al granero a atacarlos mientras trabajaban en un nuevo plan.

-Wow, ¡este lugar es enorme!-Comentó Barry emocionado, a pesar de estar viviendo una pesadilla nunca perdía su actitud positiva y alegre ante esas situaciones.

-Bien, con eso los mutantes no podrán pasar por ahora-Dijo Stan Smith viendo la puerta asegurada-ahora, todos busquemos algo que nos ayude a aniquilar a esos monstruos de una buena vez-

Todos comenzaron a caminar alrededor del abandonado granero buscando cosas para acabar con los mutantes, Hayley por otra parte tuvo que esconderse detrás de una cerca de madera para poder vomitar, las nauseas eran un poco más frecuentes por el embarazo pero nadie se había percatado de ello hasta ahora salvo Jeff quien por suerte estaba ahí para ayudarla. Kyle siguió caminando hasta que se chocó con algo cubierto por una vieja manta golpeando su pierna izquierda.

-¡Auch! Eso me dolió-Se quejó el chico judío pero pudo ver una rueda debajo de la manta-¿ah?-jaló una esquina de la manta y la sacó para revelar una cortadora de hierba-Chicos…Chicos ¡Chicos!-

Kyle, Stan, Cartman y Neko se acercaron a ver qué había pasado. Snot, Steve y Toshi imitaron la acción del team Stan y fueron a ver que había encontrado Kyle.

-¿Qué sucede, Ky? ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?-Preguntó Neko

-Sí, encontré esta máquina que corta la hierba en el campo-Respondió Kyle-creo que con eso podríamos acabar con los mutantes-

-¡Buena idea! ¿Quién quiere conducir?-Preguntó el pez Klaus a los demás.

-Lo haré yo-Respondió Steve dando un paso adelante-he hecho esto antes con un tractor, no creo que sea tan difícil-

* * *

A los pocos segundos, Steve estaba sentado en la máquina de cortar hierba, su padre logró hacerla funcionar conectando algunos cables creando cortocircuitos ya que por desgracia no contaban con las llaves para hacer funcionar el vehículo, del tubo de escape salía humo gris, afuera se escuchaban los quejidos de los mutantes que se acercaban al granero. Hayley y Kenny sostenían firmemente la tabla de madera que bloqueaba la puerta, cuando Steve diera la señal ellos abrirían la puerta e iría a pelear con esos mutantes.

-Ten cuidado, hijo-Dijo Francine preocupada.

-Lo tendré, mamá…-Le dijo Steve, luego volvió su mirada a la puerta del granero-esperen…-vio a Kenny y a su hermana, piso un poco más el acelerador haciendo rugir el motor del vehículo-Jajaja, siempre quise hacer eso… ¡AHORA!-

El rubio pervertido y la hippie pelinegra quitaron la tabla de madera, la puerta se abrió y Steve vio a los mutantes arrastrándose en la tierra, salió del granero a toda velocidad y comenzó a andar por todo el campo cortando la hierba algo seca y matando a los mutantes que había ocultos en ella, lo mismo hizo con los mutantes que estaban intentando llegar al granero.

-¡Woo! Bien hecho, Steve-lo alentó Clyde emocionado. Cuando Steve terminó con su trabajo, detuvo la máquina y se bajo de ella corriendo hacia el grupo.

-Yo sabía que eras valiente, Steve-Comentó Neko sorprendida por lo que había hecho su compañero de supervivencia-¡bien hecho!-

-No es nada, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer-Dijo Steve queriendo fingir ser un chico malo con ella pero eso no funciono.

-No mientas, le demostraste a todos que eres valiente cuando te lo propones-Comentó Stan Smith acercándose a él-estoy orgulloso de ti, Steve-

-Gracias, papá.

-¡Muy bien, niño! Se demostró que no eres solamente un cuatro ojos cobarde sino que puedes ser valiente también!-Dijo Klaus con algo de humor y orgullo.

Los chicos del team Stan se rieron bajito por el comentario del pez anaranjado, Kenny dejó de reírse y giró su cabeza para ver el granero que aún tenía la puerta abierta.

-Oigan, creo que sería agradable que nos quedemos aquí…digo, para mantenernos a salvo-Sugirió el rubio pervertido-después de todo, tenemos armas para defendernos, una cortadora de hierbas…con eso mantendríamos a los mutantes alejados de aquí por unas horas-

-Claro, no estaría nada mal. Gran idea, Kenny-Dijo Neko apoyándolo-¿Alguien más está de acuerdo con Kenny? Si vamos a quedarnos aquí debemos buscar comida para poder alimentarnos en lo que resta del día-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kenny pero también hay que permanecer cerca para que podamos descansar más tarde-Dijo Stan Marsh a los demás.

-Bien, ya está decidido. Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana-Dijo Neko apoyando la idea de su amigo rubio cenizo y la sugerencia del pelinegro con gorro azul.

-Esperen pero…si vamos a quedarnos aquí debemos por lo menos limpiar el granero y transformarlo en un ambiente más cómodo para todos-Dijo Francine. Jeff estuvo de acuerdo con ella un poco nervioso y además temía por la seguridad de su esposa embarazada, todos entraron al granero cada quien se quedo con una parte del espacioso lugar, tomaron palas, escobas, baldes para ir a llenarlos con agua al pozo y comenzaron a trabajar; a excepción de Cartman quien apenas ayudaba debido al cansancio y al hambre que sentía.

Neko, Kyle, Stan y Toshi les avisaron a los demás (quienes estaban ocupados con el granero) que saldrían por un momento para buscar comida para esa noche y así podrían cenar bien y también desayunar algo antes de partir a la mañana siguiente.

-Uhm... ¿Tu alguna vez creíste que Steve iba a luchar contra esos mutantes, Toshi?-Preguntó Stan al chico japonés.

-Īe, watashi wa omotta koto wa arimasen. Sutību wa, kono yōna jōkyōde wa sonoyōni kōdō suru koto wa arimasendeshou...(Trad: No, nunca lo pensé. Steve no suele actuar así en situaciones como esta…)-Respondió Toshi.

-Neko, ¿puedes ayudarme a traducir lo que dice Toshi? No entiendo lo que me dice-Dijo Stan mirando a su amiga con gorro de orejas de gato.

-Lo siento, Stan. Desearía poder ayudarte pero solo sé unas pocas palabras…no entiendo mucho el japonés-Le dijo la chica un poco decepcionada.

-Sería interesante saber lo que nos dice-Dijo el pelirrojo pensando si Toshi no habría comentado algo malo sobre ellos hasta ahora.

-Es verdad, nos sería de mucha ayuda, Ky-Comentó Stan sin dejar de caminar, en eso escucharon un sonido de un objeto metálico caer en el suelo y rápidamente todos tomaron posición de defensa-¿Hola?-

El pelinegro miro a todos lados pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-Gritó Kyle respirando agitadamente debido al miedo y ante la sola idea de ver a un mutante-¡Sal ya de tu escondite!-

- _Por favor que no sea un mutante_ -Pensó Kyle nervioso mientras aseguraba su arma. Otra vez un ruido se volvió a escuchar entre las hierbas, Neko, Stan y Toshi prepararon sus armas y de pronto una mano humana salió por entre la seca hierba haciendo una señal de "esperen" confundiendo a los sobrevivientes.

-Oigan, esperen… ¡alto! No disparen, por favor...-La persona misteriosa retiró la mano de las hierbas y la regresó a su escondite-no disparen, no queremos hacerles daño-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces escondido en las hierbas? ¿No sabes que hay mutantes ocultos y podrían matarte?-Preguntó Stan.

-Sí, lo sé pero…ustedes lograron acabar con ellos ¿no? Pensamos que podrían ayudarnos.

-¿Ayudarnos? Espera, espera… ¿Hay alguien más contigo?-Preguntó Neko-salgan para que podamos verlos y ver si podemos ayudarlos-

-Sí, tengo tres personas más aquí acompañándome-Le respondió la persona misteriosa detrás de las hierbas-solo déjame ir a buscarlos y decirles que encontré un grupo que quizás pueda ayudarnos-

-Sate, watashitachi no gurūpu to issho ni iki, anata no tōchaku o shirasemashou (Trad: De acuerdo, entonces nosotros iremos con nuestro grupo y les avisaremos de su llegada)-Les dijo Toshi.

-Eeeh…lo que sea que Toshi dijo, lo haremos…solo esperen aquí, volveremos enseguida-Dijo Kyle.

El grupo comenzó a retroceder lentamente y a alejarse del escondite donde se encontraba aquella persona desconocida a la que nisiquiera le habían visto el rostro, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente retomaron la caminata de nuevo al granero para avisarle a los demás.

-¿Quiénes serán esas personas que estaban escondidas?-Preguntó Neko mirando a Stan, quien había estado prestando atención en toda la conversación.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor son más sobrevivientes…quizás sean personas que nosotros conocemos o quizás no y quieren que los ayudemos y nos mantengamos a salvo todos juntos-Respondió Stan no muy convencido con la teoría que acababa de formular mientras caminaban.

-Puede ser que sean sobrevivientes pero no estoy muy seguro de tu teoría ¿qué pasa si después de que les ofrecemos ayuda ellos quieran atacarnos? Y si se atreven a tomar el granero como refugio ¿A dónde iríamos? No he visto otra ciudad en kilómetros y menos desde que se descompuso el auto-Dijo Kyle con cierto deje de desconfianza.

-Entiendo lo que te pasa, Kyle. Cuando uno se encuentra en el fin del mundo tiene que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta y no confiar en los demás pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás esos sobrevivientes sean buenas personas y quieran ayudarnos-Dijo Neko intentando ser positiva en esa situación aunque no era buena en eso.

No se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban cerca del granero, podían ver la construcción de madera pintada de verde y blanco a unos pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban parados ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando? Eso no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era llegar y avisarles a los demás sobre los nuevos sobrevivientes que acababan de encontrar.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán los demás?-Preguntó la chica con gorro de orejas de gato a sus amigos.

-No lo sé, supongo que se alegrarán con la noticia o quizás desconfíen de este nuevo grupo que acabamos de encontrar…-Respondió Stan, enseguida se calló al escuchar un ruido proveniente de los pastizales del campo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kyle.

-Shhh…

-Lo siento… ¿Qué sucede?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo, Stan no respondió y rápidamente acomodo su arma para defenderse de lo que sea que esté oculto en los pastizales.

-Creo que son mutantes…guarden silencio-Pidió el chico sin dejar de apuntar, la cosa oculta en los pastizales se acercaba más y más a ellos, Stan oprimió el gatillo del arma.

-¡Oigan!

-¿Eh?-Por distraerse, Stan envió el disparo a la cosa oculta en los pastizales, giró la mirada viendo a Hayley y a Francine en la entrada del granero-¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera?-

-Pensamos que se habían perdido y decidimos salir a buscarlos pero veo que están aquí-Respondió la pelinegra, pudo ver a Kyle yendo a revisar los pastizales-¡Kyle!-

-Tranquila, Stan no le disparó a nada peligroso…simplemente mató a un conejo-Respondió el judío tomando el cadáver del animal por las orejas.

-Aun así, es un animal indefenso-Contestó Neko, aunque tuviese algo de hambre al mirar al animal.

-Lo sé, sé que es un animal indefenso y fue una pena matarlo pero…tenemos que tener algo de comida esta noche, no creo que con un conejo podamos alimentar a todo el grupo-Dijo Steve viendo el conejo muerto con algo de pena.

-Supongo que habrá que salir a buscar más animales para comer antes de que oscurezca del todo-Sugirió Hayley a los chicos-en fin, mamá y yo escuchamos que tenían algo importante que decirnos ¿Qué es?-

-¡Ah! Sí, claro…um…verás, es algo importante pero debemos hablarlo no solo con ustedes sino también con el resto del grupo, mejor entremos al granero para decirles lo que encontramos de forma más detallada-sugirió Stan.

-¿Y qué es lo que van a decirnos? ¿Es algo bueno?-Preguntó Barry al chico de ojos azules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo otra vez por mi tardanza.
> 
> Sé que muchos están esperando a que termine pronto este fanfic y otros más que pospuse hasta nuevo aviso pero...lo siento mucho, yo también quiero terminarlos pero las actividades de la universidad, los estudios de inglés particular y el taller de novela me quitan demasiado tiempo libre y más ahora que estoy trabajando con un parcial domiciliario de Española Siglo de Oro y tengo entregarlo dentro de quince días (O sea, dos semanas)
> 
> Les prometo que, en cuanto me libere de todo esto y tenga más tiempo libre trataré de trabajar en los fanfics y actualizaré tanto como pueda, solo sean pacientes conmigo ¿si? entiendan que también soy un ser humano y tengo mis responsabilidades fuera de internet u_u
> 
> Si no fuera porque Coyote-Smith me está ayudando en este fanfic (como lo ha hecho antes en el pasado) les juro que nunca actualizaría esto, pero también sé que Coyote tiene sus responsabilidades fuera de internet, él también estudia y sospecho que probablemente trabaja porque ahora casi nunca se conecta :/
> 
> En fin, les mando un saludo virtual a todos. lamento mucho la tardanza pero disfruten este capítulo y los anteriores si aún no han leído el fanfic...por lo menos hasta que vuelva a actualizar.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


End file.
